Jurassic World: Raptor Days
by Orix11
Summary: ¿Qué tal si, previamente al incidente de la Isla Nublar de 2015, Ingen y Jurassic World ya habían desarrollado el programa de estudio de la inteligencia del velociraptor...con otros raptores? Owen no lo tendrá fácil con estas bestias. Fanfiction escrito por Nubla93 y yo, Orix 11 Uploads por mi. Ambientado antes de la película. Jurassic World pertenece a sus respectivos autores.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic World: Raptor Days

Fanfiction por: Nubla93 y Orix11

Capítulo 1: Captura

Año 2014

Isla Sorna, zona restringida

Un Stegosaurus muerto yacía entre los largos e inmensos pastizales, la manada de velociraptores se daba un festín con la criatura muerta.

Eran tres en total, un macho joven anaranjado con franjas negras recorriéndole el cuerpo y dos hembras agresivas mucho más grandes. El macho debía ser cuidadoso y recordar su lugar en la manada si es que quería durar al menos un mes.

El raptor macho se intentó acercar a la presa, alcanzar el hígado del animal que estaba siendo alcanzado por la hembra mayor, pero esta se le abalanzó con un siseo amenazador que le hizo retroceder.

Entonces un sonido muy poco conocido se hizo presente entre la manada…un ruido titánico pero que no parecía el rugido de ninguna criatura de la isla, un motor…

El raptor naranja volteó y al menos tres raptores más vinieron corriendo de la dirección de donde venían los jeeps a gasolina.

Las dos hembras abandonaron el festín y huyeron despavoridas mientras el macho se quedo sin reaccionar. Intento rugirle al vehículo pensando que así lo intimidaría pero solo consiguió atraerlo hacia él.

Otros dos vehículos a gasolina salieron desde la oscuridad de la selva y antes de poder reaccionar sintió un leve pero antinatural dolor en el cuello.

Un dardo le había dado, el velociraptor sintió una fuerte impotencia, su primer instinto en una situación así seria arremeter pero sentía que todo su mundo se desplomaba. Lanzo un par de mordidas al aire en frenesí y entonces cayó al suelo sintiendo como sus fuerzas le abandonaba, unos seres se acercaron a el con cautela mientras perdía la consciencia.

\- Un nublarensis sano… -

\- Déjalo, no nos sirve, gastaste un sedante en vano estos no se adaptan al parque –

\- Estoy seguro que él podrá domarlos, es el experto –

\- Owen pidió crías estrictamente – respondió el sujeto del rifle aun humeante mirando a los costados. – además ya quedaron en que Wu se encargaría de fabricar especímenes especialmente para él…-

\- Da igual, ya lo tenemos y es muy joven aun –

El otro sujeto se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa y ayudó a cargarlo, ambos se sintieron muy incómodos ya que estaban a centímetros de aquella garra en forma de hoz tan temida en esos animales.

El resto de la manada miró con recelo a los cazadores que se llevaban a su joven congénere. La hembra Alfa siseó una orden a sus subordinados pero fue interrumpida por un sentimiento familiar…las aves…comenzaron a huir despavoridas junto a algunos pterodáctilos. Los cazadores se quedaron estupefactos.

La tierra comenzó a temblar.

\- Puta madre…- dijo el cazador - ¿te interesa?

\- Aceleren, no hace falta en isla Nublar ya había una hembra sana mejor acelera no quiero proble…- antes de poder continuar la charla un grupo de cazadores llego corriendo tras los jeeps.

\- ¡ Tyrannosaurus!, ¡tyrannosaurus! – gritaron dando algunos disparos sin éxito, un feroz rugido resonó como un trueno desde el interior de la jungla. Los jeep avanzaron esquivando un árbol que cayo debido al peso del gigantesco animal.

La bestia tenía piel verde oscura y varias cicatrices alrededor del cuerpo, al ver al grupo rugió en advertencia y continuó corriendo tras ellos.

El cazador que había disparado al raptor pudo notar un rasgo extraño y era que una de sus patas tenía una cicatriz por demás curiosa.

Quizás sufrió algún traumatismo cuando era una cría pero eso lo habría matado sin intervención humana.

El Tyrannosaurus estaba por alcanzar el jeep, detrás de él venían algunas motos que le dispararon al gran carnívoro sin mucho éxito.

El motociclista observó el ojo furioso dilatándose al verlo.

\- Mierda… - intentó cargar nuevamente el arma pero se trabo en el momento más crucial provocando que el gigantesco carnívoro le embistiera lanzándolo a él y a su moto por los aires.

La explosión se vio a lo lejos, el carnívoro poco a poco fue perdiendo velocidad hasta quedarse atrás. Lanzó un frustrante rugido maldiciendo a sus presas y se dio media vuelta abandonando la persecución.

\- Eso estuvo cerca...- exclamo uno de los cazadores quitándose el sombrero . –ya tenemos al último raptor que necesitábamos para el proyecto , lo llevaremos ahora a Jurassic World. –

\- No tan rápido – respondió el conductor con cierta negatividad – aun siento que Owen nos mandará al diablo, no creo que le guste estos especímenes ya criados en un ambiente salvaje…-

\- A Owen le gustara lo que le mandemos para eso le pagan, este chico necesitara un nombre…lo enviaremos a Nublar así que , ¿que tal si le ponemos "Nubla"? –

\- Qué imaginación tienes…–

\- Vete al diablo puto…-

\- Entonces Nubla – continuo el conductor - solo espero que no nos arranques la cabeza muchacho…

Al otro lado de la isla Sorna…

El helicóptero llevaba media hora peinando la zona. Los objetivos habían sido localizados.

\- Procedan...-.

Dos jeeps todo terreno irrumpieron en la llanura. Esta vez los cazadores eran las presas.

Sobre los vehículos había potentes reflectores de luz, y equipos de sonido en baja frecuencia que fueron utilizados para amedrentar a los raptores, prácticamente pillados en emboscada. Sin embargo, tanto los choferes como los cazadores iban con extrema cautela, pues sabían que en cualquier momento las bestias a las que perseguían podían percatarse de que realmente no había mucho con lo que enfrentarse, y atacarlos como era su estilo. Pocas veces el equipo había perseguido a tantos raptores reunidos en un solo lugar.

\- ¿Estos son nuevos verdad? -.

\- ¡No, ya llevan algún tiempo aquí en Sorna! ¡Sólo son...diferentes...!-.

\- ¡Ese de ahí! ¡Ese de ahí! -.

Una novedad para ellos. Entre los raptores que huían, había ejemplares similares a los primeros que habitaron el fallido parque de John Hammond, pero resaltaban media docena de ellos. Eran de un color café oscuro, y tenían el cuerpo cubierto de rayas y manchas de tonos mostaza y beige más claro en la barriga y cola. Alrededor de sus ojos era un tono más oscuro de café. Sus ojos eran verde intenso. De hecho se veían aún más curiosos que sus compañeros. El tirador de la camioneta, instruido por un compañero, apuntó a uno de estos raptores, a un ejemplar juvenil que se rezagó un poco al tropezar, cegado por las luces. Antes de que pudiera integrarse de nuevo a la manada, recibió el impacto de un dardo tranquilizante en la pierna. Volvió a caer, y esta vez las fuerzas le abandonaban. Seguidamente, los hombres bajaron de la camioneta, mientras la otra seguía en la persecución.

\- Es un macho...-.

\- Mierda, seguro que después Owen...-.

\- Él sabrá arreglárselas...este está bien...-.

\- Mira, que raro...todo con esas manchas...vamos a subirlo de una vez...-.

\- Muy bien, tenemos el objetivo uno, nombre clave...mmm...-.

\- Spot...por las manchas...-.

\- Como sea...-.

A lo lejos, mientras embarcaban de nuevo, vieron como la otra camioneta regresaba con un reflector destrozado.

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí, descubrieron la treta!-.

De vuelta en las instalaciones de Jurassic World, el raptor moteado fue colocado en una celda individual, relativamente pequeña, a modo de cuarentena. Eso no era todo. Ya en un recinto había dos raptores más, dos hembras. Estas eran diferentes también.

\- Esas...oh, recuerdo, son de Sorna, ¿las trajeron de ahí verdad? -.

\- Si, fue difícil atraparlas...pero en algún momento la propia manada deja atrás...-.

\- ¿Estaban en la misma? -.

\- No en realidad...pero parece que ya se acostumbraron a la presencia una de la otra...-.

\- A Owen le encantara ver esto...- pensó Henry Wu, mirando a las bestias que el había ayudado a traer de vuelta de la extinción...


	2. Chapter 2

_**El segundo capítulo, donde finalmente Owen Grady conoce a los nuevos residentes de Jurassic World…muy a su pesar…**_

Capítulo 2

La manada

\- ¿Están locos? – en una cabaña cercana al bosque, Owen Grady se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla. Tenía una camisa desalineada que se apegaba a su fornida figura.

\- ¡Vamos Owen! – exclamó el sujeto afroamericano con ropajes de explorador, que tenían el logotipo de "Jurassic World" en la espalda.

\- Queda fuera de discusión – respondió Owen sirviéndose un vaso de tequila de un mini-bar, le ofreció una bebida a Barry pero este rechazó sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

\- Tú querías raptores, aquí tenemos suficientes…-

\- Crías, Barry – corrigió el ojiazul cambiándose de camisa a su uniforme de trabajo. – al tomar estos especímenes de la propia isla Sorna, lo único que han hecho ha sido traer el equivalente a delincuentes juveniles a un orfanato…vivieron su vida cazando para sobrevivir, matándose entre ellos, no van a aprender…-

\- No puedes enseñarle trucos nuevos a un perro viejo –

\- Exacto –

\- Mira comprendo tu punto, pero si no vienes estaré solo con esas lagartijas y me dan muy mala espina…en especial el moteado…-

\- ¿Cuántos han traído en total? – preguntó Owen terminando de cambiarse y guardando el mini bar dentro de la cabaña con Barry detrás de el contestándole.

\- Siete –.

Owen lanzó una risa sarcástica – me convenciste ahora más todavía –.

\- De todas formas, ¡mira, vienes y das un vistazo si ves que no hay caso me encargo yo solo…!-

 _O eso intentaré…_

Barry se dio la vuelta y se subió al jeep, miró hacia atrás a su colega de trabajo una última vez y aceleró hasta que el auto se perdió en la inmensa jungla.

Los guardias miraban aterrorizados el espeluznante espectáculo que había bajo sus narices.

El hábitat nuevo para los raptores era mucho más abierto y vigilado que su contraparte en "Jurassic Park". Tomando en cuenta los registros de Muldoon y el anterior personal del viejo parque construyeron ese habitat honrando la seguridad con los más altos grados de paranoia incluso.

La vaca mugió una vez más y el raptor anaranjado atigrado se le lanzó a la yugular rugiendo y enterrando las garras con furia.

Las otras dos hembras también se lanzaron con furia, eran una verde y la más grande de la manada, esta última medía más que la otra hembra llegando a los dos metros, tenía un color marrón claro y ojos azules eléctricos.

\- Ese tipo tenía razón…deberían eliminarlos a todos – pensó un encargado que permanecía ahí.

La hembra alfa le enterró la garra en forma de hoz en el vientre al bovino, de la hendidura comenzaron a salir abundantes bucles de intestinos bañados en sangre.

Empezaron a comer pero de una manera rapaz, se acumularon los tres raptores sobre el cadáver y arrancaron pedazos de carne como las bestias que eran.

Más temprano que tarde la gigantesca hembra amarronada alejó a los otros dos con furia y haciendo sangrar al macho con un zarpazo en el cuerpo. Este se defendió con la misma agresividad pero retrocedió reconociendo finalmente su lugar.

La hembra alfa comería primero, luego el resto de sus lacayos.

La jerarquía era muy normal entre los animales que convivían en una manada, incluso en los propios seres humanos aunque lo negasen.

\- Por este lado…Nubla se está adaptando relativamente "bien" – explicó Barry guiando a Owen por todo el complejo. El invitado miró la sangrienta escena con una mezcla perfecta de admiración y horror.

\- ¿Las otras dos? – pregunto sin dejar de mirar como el hocico sangriento de la alfa arrancaba trozos de carne significantes.

Los otros dos raptores salivaban envidiosos mirando el festín.

\- Florencia es la grandota que está comiendo, es la más agresiva de la manada y la dominante - como si se diera cuenta de que hablaban de ella, el enorme raptor volteó hasta el ventanal y rugió desde el otro lado del cristal. Barry se sintió muy incomodo.

\- Nubla es el único macho ¿verdad? ¿No ha intentado….?-

El afroamericano no pudo evitar reírse con la pregunta. – Lo ha intentado una vez con Heather…la hembra verdosa, es más tranquila que los otros dos juntos pero sí que saco garras cuando Nubla intento si quiera acercarse, él sacó barata esta vez –

\- Me dijeron que había siete… ¿los otros? -

\- En otra celda vecina que veremos ahora, tenerlos separados es una medida de seguridad sobre todo con Spot y Rip…aunque…hay un punto donde puedes unirlas, así me han dicho…–

\- Ustedes no se esfuerzan nada con los nombres ¿verdad?, ¿Spot?…¿Rip?, ¿Nubla? –

Barry siguió caminando, el raptor rayado Nubla corrió hacia el cristal repentinamente e intentó traspasarlo sin éxito.

\- Odio cuando hace eso… - Owen instintivamente se había cubierto con las manos cuando vio al enorme raptor arremeter contra él, respiro sintiéndose cautivado por ese peligro, la adrenalina corrió por sus venas con fuerza. El velociraptor de 1,79 gruño presumiendo los dientes y se acerco a la presa junto con Heather, la alfa ya se había saciado y ahora les tocaba a ellos.

Pasaron hasta una zona cubierta de árboles, era similar al otro habitad pero intentaba ser mas boscoso. Ahí había un gran raptor marrón de manchas amarillentas con un aspecto bello y exótico.

\- ¿Este es del que me hablabas? – al lado de él, una silueta corrió por un pastizal alto emitiendo un gruñido por lo bajo.

Los ojos reptilianos de Spot se encontraron con los de Owen, y hubo un momento de conexión. No una positiva, era más bien como una amenaza silenciosa, el animal se veía más curioso en comparación a sus congéneres de la celda de al lado pero también mas enigmático en todo sentido.

\- Genial, ni Rip ni las otras hembras se encuentran aquí… -

\- De no saber que hay más animales así, me sentiría en el paraíso dentro de aquella celda…-.

El raptor marrón salto sobre un árbol, luego hacia otro y con un grácil y ágil movimiento casi marcial sujeto un gran mapache que se había estado refugiando en un tronco desde hace mucho.

\- Y eso pasa cuando le das la espalda a la jaula Owen - el mamífero intentó correr pero la garra en forma de hoz se enterró en su espalda, los alaridos del animalito eran insoportables.

Algunos guardias y francotiradores optaron por voltear, como si no les pagaran lo suficiente para presenciar esa carnicería todos los días…

El raptor bajó la cabeza entre el pastizal hasta que se perdió a la vista, los chillidos cesaron y al levantar de nuevo la cabeza sus fauces tenían carne desgarrada.

Desde una oficina cercana, Owen y Barry podían vigilar ambas secciones con una cámara montada en la parte superior, que por desgracia había sido dañada un poco por un pequeño accidente técnico. Sin embargo, funcionaba competentemente.

\- Ahí están…- dijo Barry señalando a un punto en el monitor. Entre la espesura, asomaba una raptor mediana, similar a las del otro recinto, pero con una piel anaranjada intensa y amarillenta. Se quitó a Spot del camino con una mordida al aire.

\- Esa es Misha…-.

\- ¿En serio Barry? Parece nombre de porrista de preparatoria…-.

\- La nombró así uno de los del laboratorio, no me mires a mí…-.

Otras dos raptores se asomaron. Una de ellas parecía saber dónde estaba la cámara, y ahí observaba con sus ojos de pupilas redondas como las de un águila. Al ex militar le pareció reconocer en estas dos a la otra variedad de la que había visto imágenes en un documento que le enviaron antes de tomar el trabajo de Jurassic World.

\- La que está gruñéndole a Misha y a Spot es…Luna…la que nos está saludando es Rip…-.

Las hembras de velociraptor sornaensis eran distintas a los machos. Mientras estos eran oscuros, con ojos rojos y protoplumas en la cabeza, las primera eran de un color gris claro, con manchas negras, y una roja cubriéndoles los ojos de color ámbar. La raptor Rip tenía, en cambio, ojos grises claros, y su cuerpo era una versión pálida de las sornaensis comunes, con piel blanca, y manchas marrones en vez de negras. La otra, más grande, era Luna. Owen la miraba algo sorprendido a través de la cámara. No era como Rip, ni como las otras de su tipo. Su piel era verde clara, y las manchas de su cuerpo eran rojizas. Era más grande.

\- ¿Esa es la mandamás de ahí no?-.

\- Ajá…y desde que las trajeron acá, se lo recuerda a todo el mundo…en especial a la chiquilla naranja…-.

\- Carajo…-.

Esto no iba a ser nada fácil…en lo absoluto.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Separados hasta ese momento, los raptors finalmente sabrán con quienes más comparten el recinto, y Owen y Barry sus reacciones...les guste o no..._**

Capítulo 3

Nuevos Vecinos.

Siseos y chillidos se escuchaban desde las jaulas individuales.

"No me gusta esto..." Pensó Barry al sentir los primeros golpes de los dinosaurios. Esperó que la aparente menos agresividad de las raptors nacidas ahí mismo, y la juventud de los raptores traído de Sorna fueran buena combinación. Total, en su propio hábitat, aunque agresivos entre sí, no llegarían a extremos...muchos animales eran así, y no implicaba muertes en la manada.

\- Le sugiero que mantenga a Misha separada de Florencia y Heather, son algo mayores que ella y podrían atacarla...-.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer...-.

El moreno casi se reía de lo contradictorio del aviso, días antes. Primero fue esa recomendación, y ahora le pedían que probara poniéndolos juntos a todos. Para ello se valdrían del acceso que unía las secciones A y B.

Suponía que llegaron a esa decisión porque, por ejemplo, la raptor Misha no había sido realmente atacada, aunque un par de veces impaciento a Florencia. Pero, ¿el resto? Quizá si veían figuras de autoridad en las raptors principales, cooperarían...o no...

Barry seguía algo sorprendido de que Owen hubiera aceptado esta teoría algo peregrina. Le había aducido un incidente similar con marsopas, que funcionó relativamente bien.

\- Pero de ahí a comparar marsopas con raptores…- pensaba Owen para sus adentros. Rogaba porque diera resultado, pero ante su cada vez más escéptico colega y tal vez ante las bestias del recinto debía mostrar seguridad y firmeza.

Las jaulas se abrieron. Misha salió, y fue hacia Florencia y Heather, solo para volver al recibir un gruñido de la raptor pálida. Nubla salió relativamente despacio. Cuando tomó más confianza, tanteó el terreno, y se fijó en la raptor Rip. Nunca había visto una hembra similar, y la curiosidad pudo más. Emitió una especie de gorjeo, y un graznido similar al de un ganso, intentando llamar la atención de Rip. Esta solo lo miró de reojo. Nubla se aproximó rápidamente, pero fue detenido en seco por un chillido hostil de la propia Rip. Unos metros más cerca, y la raptor sornaensis no dudo en darle un empellón al raptor rayado, que finalmente se apartó. Continúo husmeando, vio a Luna, pero lo asustó un poco. Mish se encontraba ya lejos, hasta que se percató de la presencia del otro macho. Era algo más joven que él, pero su apariencia le intrigo totalmente. Lo reconocía como uno de los suyos, pero a la vez se veía muy distinto. Se acercó a él. Spot lo miró con suspicacia, y siseó. Nubla alzó la cabeza, como preparándose para luchar. El raptor moteado lo olfateó, y luego siguió de largo. Los dos machos no hallaron ningún motivo por el cual reñir, y se dejaron en paz. Spot veía con desinterés al otro macho, y Nubla tenía más cautela con las hembras que con su nuevo compañero, tan o más novato que él.

Spot entretanto, se acercó a Heather. Esta pareció sentir algo de interés al inicio, ya que se veía algo más tranquilo que Nubla, pero al notar que el otro exudaba inseguridad, se alejó aburrida. Se fue siguiendo a Misha. Ambas parecían apartarse de Nubla.

Florencia sentía algo de fastidio por la súbita cantidad de raptores. Se sentó en un rincón, donde sabia nadie se atrevería a molestarla. Hasta que Luna, tras recorrer el nuevo espacio, no dudo en acercársele con hostilidad. Florencia reaccionó rápidamente de un rugido, plantandose ferozmente ante la raptor intrusa. Luna no se intimidó, pero se hizo a un lado, al no percibir miedo de parte de la otra. Entretanto, se dedicó a perseguir a Nubla y a Spot, ya que el primero había intentado acercársele sin éxito.

En algún momento, la líder del recinto B trató intimidar a Heather. Rip, al otro lado, intento acercarse a Florencia, pero con curiosidad. Florencia saltó para ahuyentarla. Pronto el recinto se llenó de sonidos terribles. Owen monitoreaba desde una oficina lo que sucedió.

\- Hey...no crees que deberíamos electrocutarlos?- dijo Barry con consternación – creo que se va a poner feo…-.

\- No...déjalos...tienen que establecer jerarquias...- lo calmó Owen - solo se hará si se tratan de matar...-

\- Ya...ya entiendo...voy a comunicárselo a los muchachos...-.

\- Sep...déjenlos…arreglarse entre ellos...-.

Una vez más, como en el resto de los animales sociales, un poco de conflicto servía para establecer el orden en el grupo…la sangre no solía llegar al río…no siempre. Barry recordaba los registros de Muldoon, donde se informaba que la raptor alfa había matado a otras que consideraba una amenaza a su supremacía. En el fondo temía que llegaran a algo similar.

Luna encaró de nuevo a Florencia. Era como si respondiese ante la agresión a Rip. Florencia chilló de nuevo. Todo lo que la raptor pálida quería era ser dejada en paz. La confrontación se producía mientras los otros raptors daban vueltas al recinto. Nubla dio media vuelta al ver a Misha y Rip riñendo a un lado. Si las otras hembras le habían sido hostiles, era obvio que estas también lo serían. En eso, se topó de nuevo con Spot. Al ver que su nuevo compañero parecía igual de confundido que él, el raptor moteado dejó de verlo como amenaza. Siguió de largo. Nubla trató entonces de seguirlo, pensando que estaría más seguro así.

Florencia ya se había abalanzado sobre Luna. Ambas se mordían y agarraban a zarpazos. Sin embargo, no usaban las garras del pie. Esa pelea tenía más las connotaciones de una lucha de sumisión, tal como había anticipado Owen. A pesar de que Florencia era más pesada y fuerte, Luna era más ágil y experimentada. Por su aspecto distinto a las otras sornaensis, era probable que en su grupo de origen haya debido aprender a pelear mejor para que sus compañeros no la matasen. Al final sin embargo, Luna fracasó en derribar a Florencia, y fue arrojada tres metros a la derecha. Florencia rugió, pero en lugar de continuar el ataque, siguió de largo. No le interesaba dominar a Luna, solo seguir por su cuenta. Luna se levantó, y se dio por vencida. Curiosamente, ella había hecho más heridas a su rival.

Nubla y Spot gruñían, mas no para luchar. Aunque ambos mantenían una distancia considerable, parecían conversar. Desgraciadamente, Nubla no se percató de que estaba en el camino de Florencia, y esta no dudo en quitárselo de un cabezazo. Luego la raptor de ojos azules se volvió hacia Spot, quien la miró sorprendido, y así le lanzó una mordida al aire, muy cerca de su hocico, gesto que fue suficiente para ponerlo en fuga.

Owen echó mano de la bocina, pero una menos potente. Los raptors de pronto levantaron la cabeza casi al unísono buscando la fuente. Cuando el hombre se acercó, estos casi cargaron contra él. Barry sintió alivio de estar lo suficientemente arriba de ellos como para que no lo alcanzaran. ¿Las raptor Florencia, Heather y Misha menos agresivas? Una mierda, pensó. Si hubiera estado delante de ellas, lo hubiesen despedazado sin más. Entonces vio cómo su colega sacó una rata recién muerta de un balde. Los raptores se animaron, pero al intentar alcanzar la presa, se amontonaron, y comenzaron las agresiones de nuevo. Nubla y Spot fueron corridos a dentellada limpia, quedando solo las hembras. Heather se hizo a un lado sola, mientras Florencia, Misha, Luna y Rip se empujaban y mordían entre ellas. Florencia finalmente saltó hacia Owen. Este pensó que tal vez podía llamar la atención de la raptor.

\- ¡Florencia! ¡Basta! -.

La raptor se detuvo. Pronto lo miró solo a él.

\- ¡Bien...muy bien...esto es tuyo!-.

Florencia atrapó la rata de un salto. Pero al comprobar que no era una presa viva, la arrojó casi despectivamente a un lado.

\- Carajo- dijo Barry. No, no estaba realmente funcionando. Intento él llamar de nuevo por sus nombres a las Nublarensis. Estas solo volteaban a verlo al reconocer el llamado, pero se veían algo renuentes a obedecer sus órdenes o las de Owen. Era obvio que el entrenamiento habia comenzado demasiado tarde. Y los dos hombres comenzaban a dudar que el proyecto los llevara a alguna parte.

Al abrir los compartimentos de sus recintos, tuvo que usar de nuevo las bocinas para hacer que los raptores regresaran respectivamente a donde les correspondía. Más que acostumbrarse al sonido, obedecían porque les molestaba. Luna regreso a su lugar, seguida por Rip. Misha quiso seguir a Florencia, pero un bocinazo más la mando tras Spot, de vuelta al recinto B.

Barry por un momento recobró la esperanza.

\- Bien Misha…-.

\- Es curioso trabajar con estos muchachos…- se rió un poco el ex marine – a veces hacen algo de caso, y a veces no les importa…y eso a los cinco minutos…-.

La tensión volvió cuando se dispuso de una gran vaca marrón para alimentarlos. Owen ahora sabía que el problema no era hacerse entender por los raptores, sino como fijar la atención de estos en él, o en Barry. Y ya que ellos sólo aceptaban las presas vivas…

El ojiazul se apartó un poco al ver a los raptores abalanzarse en tropel para matar y devorar a la presa.

Las hembras se apoderaron de inmediato de la vaca, obligando a los machos a retroceder a mordidas y zarpazos. Cuando solo quedaron ellas, Florencia alcanzó el hígado a empujones contra Heather. Misha casi lo logra cuando ésta se distrajo ahuyentando a Rip, pero fue apartada violentamente por Luna. Cuando las dos raptores líderes quedaron frente a frente, se hizo un súbito silencio. Luego, Florencia procedió a comer con relativa calma, mientras Luna atacó otra porción de la vaca. Poco a poco se iban acercando las otras hembras. Los despojos quedaron para los machos, que no encontraron gran cosa que disputar. La breve tensión por la carne que quedaba se disipó relativamente rápido.

La caza y el vasallaje eran algo inherente a la resucitada especie. Al final, cuando hubieron saciado su apetito, se abrieron las puertas que unían las secciones, para que se regresaran.

Nubla fue el último en volver, mirando con curiosidad la otra área. Por lo menos, pensó Barry, los días que hablan estado ya en sus secciones, los habían acostumbrado a que esos eran sus lugares, y no era tan costoso volver.

Cuando el afroamericano estuvo más cerca de los barrotes del sector B, nuevamente era como si todos se hubieran evaporado. Miró hacia un punto, donde vio algo moverse. De la nada, una gran boca llena de dientes apareció delante suyo y asestó una tarascada. Barry retrocedió de golpe, cayendo al suelo. Luego pudo ver ojos verdes intenso fijos en él, y una gran cabeza moteada.

\- Pero que pedazo de mierda...- dijo entre dientes. Se imaginó que hubiera pasado de no haber estado ahí esa reja. Spot siseó, y se alejó. Cuando se hubo levantado, vio como el raptor parecía volver a la carga, extendiendo por fuera de los barrotes su zarpa con tres dedos rematados en filosas garras. Barry se volvió hacia la izquierda. Llegaba un tipo de cabello largo y desaliñado, con ropa que emulaba en algo a un traje militar.

\- Lawrence...-.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Barry? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma...-.

\- Algo peor que eso...-.

Barry le señalo al raptor llamado Spot, que ahora arremetía violentamente contra la reja. Esta vez, empecinado en alcanzar al recién llegado.

\- ¿Spot? ¿Qué carajo te pasa? ¡Ya, a tu lugar!- ordenó Owen mientras Barry se calmaba…-.

\- Te demoraste viejo...-.

\- Jeje…ve por un café…-.

\- ¿Con este calor?-.

\- Te has enfriado con lo de este maldito…-.

\- Jajajajaja…-.

\- Maldito sea...bueno, ya sabemos cómo es él...- dijo el otro tipo. Al notar un gesto de Spot, también se asustó un poco. Instintivamente se puso cerca de Owen, como un niño.

Los hombres se alejaron del recinto de los raptores. Spot rugió de nuevo. Misha se levantó de donde estaba, y trató de curiosear por la reja. Una leve mordida a la nuca hizo retroceder al raptor moteado. Intentaba hacerse una idea del lugar, aprovechando que se iban las criaturas al otro lado de la reja. Saltó tratando de trepar la reja, pero regresó a tierra. Spot la miraba atentamente. Ululó para establecer contacto con ella, pero la raptor naranja siguió de largo. Un último intercambio de rugidos con Luna, y se recostó al centro del recinto, resignada.

Hubiera querido desafiar a la raptor sornaensis, pero su tamaño y su poca experiencia se lo impedían. Pero había visto como fue derrotada por Florencia. Sabía por tanto, que no era invencible…solo quedaba esperar.

Los animales mejor que nadie se dan cuenta de esas cosas, y aún más depredadores como ellos…depredadores alfa.

Y Owen sabía que así era como debía hacerse ver por aquellos animales. Pero Nubla el raptor atigrado no estaba de acuerdo. Para él, el humano efectivamente tenía la pinta de ser el líder, pero de su especie. Y los tenía ahí atrapados. Chasqueó los dientes sobre la reja, mientras lo veía irse con sus congéneres…


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Se puede cambiar un poco la conducta de bestias traídas directamente de lo salvaje?**_

 _ **¿O como suele suceder con los depredadores…prevalece el instinto?**_

Capítulo 4

Ensayo y Error

Algo colgaba de un soporte. Una res cortada a la mitad, que se cernía apetitosa por encima de las cabezas de los raptores. Nubla chilló y saltó para apoderarse de la comida. Sin embargo, ésta se hallaba por encima de su alcance.

\- No...no todavía...- dijo Owen con voz firme. El raptor rayado le gruñó con furia. Sabía que le estaba negando la presa. Cuando tentó un nuevo salto, fue empujado por Florencia y Heather, que también intentaron hacerse con el botín. El entrenador intentó una estrategia de asociación. Tomó una bocina, una no muy ruidosa, y la hizo sonar para llamar la atención de los raptores. Tuvo el efecto deseado...a medias. Las bestias del recinto A se quedaron quietas un rato, pero luego volvieron a reñir entre ellas. Owen hizo sonar la bocina de nuevo. La escena se repitió. Hasta que en algún momento, la propia Florencia detuvo a sus compañeros. Ahora realmente observaban a Owen, como esperando su siguiente movimiento.

\- ¡Bien, los ojos a mí! ¡Los ojos a mí!-.

Heather empujó un poco a Nubla, chillándole cuando este reaccionó.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡Basta! - dijo el ex marine, haciendo sonar la bocina una vez más. Dio una orden para que hicieran avanzar la grúa que contenía el gancho del cual colgaba la preciada comida. Los raptores intentaron seguirla.

\- ¡Aun no! - exclamó Owen, pero sin hacer sonar nada. El tampoco deseaba usar siempre aquel sonido que a él mismo le disgustaba enormemente.

\- Probablemente están pensando comerte a ti también...- dijo Barry, contemplando con intriga el cómo esas bestias que sabía habían matado decenas de hombres en la isla Sorna ahora reaccionaban a una voz humana.

Los raptores avanzaban no sin empujarse entre ellos. Cuando Owen decidió parar el ejercicio, hizo que se les otorgase la comida. Los dinosaurios se abalanzaron sobre la carne antes siquiera de que esta tocara el suelo. Pero solo para morder y hacerse furiosamente a un lado. Rechazaron la res. Solo Heather masticó un poco para luego arrojarla a un lado, con un gesto con la cabeza y el cuello que cualquiera hubiera interpretado como desdén.

Owen, decepcionado, escupió al suelo. Los raptores solo rugían y parecían desahogar la frustración golpeando los barrotes…y en el caso de las hembras, persiguiendo a Nubla y mordiéndole la cola.

\- Veamos qué tal va con los otros...- dijo Owen tras ver la caótica escena bajo sus pies, agradeciendo el no estar ahí.

Otra res fue preparada con la misma finalidad para los raptores del recinto B. Estos se apiñaron del mismo modo, y Owen tuvo que repetir el uso de la bocina. Solo que esta vez, antes de hacer sonar la orden, notó que la raptor naranja Misha parecía empecinada en adelantarse y agarrar la presa, pero era repelida rápidamente por Luna. Spot tentó un "ataque" por los costados, pero no sirvió de mucho. Al otro lado, Heather y Nubla parecían rugirle algo a Rip, que también intentó alcanzar la comida. Las raptores de Sorna respondieron a rugidos, como si fueran jaurías de sabuesos comunicándose o bien amenazándose entre sí.

\- ¡Muy bien, quédense juntos!- ordeno Owen al ver que por un momento Rip se fue en otra dirección. Spot y Misha avanzaban a la par de la grúa, y Luna miraba. No a la res. A Owen.

\- Bien, creo que tú cooperarás...-.

El molesto sonido de nuevo. Los raptores se alteraron un poco, excepto Luna, que parecía estudiar al humano. Tras la ejecución a medias de la maniobra, el ex marine decidió ordenar que bajaran la comida. Al final, los raptores avanzaron cierto tramo sin mayores problemas.

\- ¡Alto! - exclamó Owen, con un bocinazo para apoyarse. Los raptores se quedaron quietos. Sin embargo, el soldado retirado no advirtió, distraído por el sonido del comunicador gracias a una llamada, que Luna se preparaba para saltar. Cuando lo hizo, parecía que en realidad trataba de alcanzar al humano. Los raptores seguían enfurecidos. Parecía que instintivamente al oler la carne entraban en frenesí, pero al notar que era solo una carcasa, estallaban en cólera.

\- Una presa viva…los alimentan con eso...- dijo Owen pensando en voz alta -...tal vez si...-.

\- ¿Eh?- le contestó Barry. Ambos se bebían unas cervezas en medio de la calurosa tarde.

\- Un método de práctica, estaba pensando...-.

\- ¿Mmm, una presa viva para practicar?-.

\- Ajá, para acostumbrarlos a no atacar de frente...-.

\- Sera un poco como negarle un caramelo a un niño...-.

\- Para no acostumbrarlo a la golosina, entonces...-.

\- Pero asegurémonos de que no lo maten…hay que implementar algo para permitirnos recuperar al animal antes de que estos bastardos lo agarren...-.

\- Si eso no funciona...no sé qué lo hará...ya que por lo visto les interesa más la comida que consiguen por su cuenta-.

\- Si, debimos haber seguido con lo de las reses vivas….-.

\- Que pedazos de…ni siquiera los leones y los lobos son tan exigentes…-.

Barry le dio una palmada en el hombro expresándole apoyo. A lo lejos se escucharon los chillidos y de nuevo golpes contra los barrotes.

\- No, no otra…¿ahora qué?...-.

En efecto, al borde del recinto B, en al área donde se abrían las jaulas individuales, Rip estaba empecinada en zafar la entrada. Con las garras, atisbaba el mecanismo de apertura. Bufó. Minutos después, tras varias patadas infructuosas, y una maniobra con las garras, logro abrir una portezuela que daba al punto de unión entre ambos recintos. Al mirar de nuevo a las bestias, pudo ver como la raptor sornaensis verdosa derribo la grúa usando su propio peso para hacer caer la carcasa, y hacerse de ella vorazmente.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Owen. Cuando hizo sonar la bocina, atrajo de nuevo la atención de Luna. Una especie de gorjeo hostil dejo pensando al ojiazul.

\- Bah, solo ha conseguido meterse en la intersección...ya saldrá de ahí...- dijo uno de los cuidadores.

Owen y Barry se miraron con suspicacia. Al otro lado de la celda, Nubla siseó a ambos, y Luna los observaba fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara? - le dijo Owen. Recibió una mordida al aire como contestación.

\- Alguien no se tomó a bien lo de la comida...-.

Al día siguiente, los entrenadores de raptores repitieron con poco éxito el experimento. El sonido de la bocina solo enervaba más a los ya disgustados raptores, aunque los del B habían aprendido a avanzar a pedido del ex marine…hasta que alguien hacia algo mal, y todo se desorganizaba.

\- Tenían razón Owen...no están siendo tan cooperativos después de todo...-.

\- ¿Tan? Jajaja...-.

\- Son relativamente jóvenes...-.

\- Pero ya los ves…-.

Owen supervisó el traslado de dos novillos, uno para cada sección del hábitat de los raptores. Los mugidos aterrados de los bovinos que sabían cuál sería su final se vieron pronto acallados por los chillidos de las bestias prehistóricas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos, golpeando no solo a sus presas, sino también entre sí.

Los días siguieron su paso en Jurassic World y para los Velociraptores. Ahí donde ninguno de ellos había pedido estar…

Y Owen, Barry y el equipo pensando hasta donde llegarían con aquella iniciativa de InGen…

Un chasquido llamó la atención en el recinto. Owen portaba un aparato nuevo con él, similar a los que se usaban para entrenar perros de caza. Apretó una vez más. La idea era hacer que los raptores asocien dicho sonido con la orden de avanzar.

Días antes, comenzaron a reaccionar mejor a este sonido que a las bocinas. Además, tenían un buen incentivo, un primoroso cerdo había sido colocado a su alcance, de no ser por la reja que aún los separaba de la presa. Barry entretanto ordenó que todavía no fuese abierta, al notar como Luna daba golpes desesperada por alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Quietos!-.

Luna chilló y lanzó una mordida al aire.

\- ¡Luna! ¡Quieta! ¡No voy a tolerar eso!-.

Spot, Misha y Rip observaban al apetitoso mamífero, pero luego dirigieron la vista a Owen. Ya parecía que esperaban que les permitiera comer…o bien que él mismo bajara y…comérselo a él.

\- ¡Los ojos a mí! ¡Los ojos a mí!-.

Las fieras ahora miraban a Owen. Luna dirigía algunas vistas de reojo al cerdo de tamaño medio al centro del recinto. Había también una puerta de tamaño menor a las de los raptores, apropiada para que el animal se pusiera a salvo antes de que se lo devorasen.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Aquí! - exclamó Owen produciendo de nuevo el sonido para llamar la atención de los raptores. Una vez estos se mantuvieron medianamente estables, se ordenó que se soltara la reja. Se oyeron chillidos. La idea era que no fueran a la presa de inmediato. Un sonido más, luego de varios intentos por poner un poco de orden, y se precipitaron hacia la presa. Owen dio un golpe al aire.

\- ¡No, carajo!- exclamó un cuidador, entre asqueado y aterrado. El desafortunado cerdo fue despedazado por los raptores, quienes riñeron enfurecidos sobre sus restos.

\- Apenas vieron la presa viva, se olvidaron de todo...-.

\- Lo oyeron, pasa que no les importó, Barry... -.

\- Debería redactar el informe diciendo que esto no sirvió…para variar...-.

\- Creo que serviría si...los mantuviéramos más alejados de la comida...y creo que por ahora lo mejor es que los mantengamos separados cada vez que hagamos el ejercicio...-.

\- Cuando están todos juntos se va todo al diablo…-.

\- ¿Volvemos a las pruebas individuales?

\- Mmm, es una locura, pero...en fin, creo que será digno de verse...-.

\- Pensé que el optimista eras tú...-.

\- Me dio demasiada pena ese pobre puerco...-.

\- Tendrá que hacerse de nuevo...-.

Se utilizaron luego otros cerdos, pero ahora en maniobras separadas. En el recinto A, los primeros intentos fueron fracasos. Florencia y sus compañeros lograban cercar a la indefensa víctima y devorarla en un santiamén. Igual en el B. Owen, a su pesar, tuvo que volver a la bocina, pero esta vez, solo la usaba en conjunto con el otro aparato para exclusivamente hacerla sonar cuando fuera necesario corregir algo.

Hasta que un día, Florencia se detuvo antes de alcanzar al cerdo. Al hacerlo, Heather y Nubla la imitaron. Owen decidió no hacer sonar la bocina, y solo se concentró en ellos.

\- Muy bien...muy bien...-.

El raptor atigrado rugió enfurecido a Owen. Pero cuando intentó avanzar un poco, no solo el chasquido del aparato lo contuvo, ante el temor de volver a oír la bocina, sino ante un mordisco en la nuca de parte de Florencia.

Las raptores entendían poco a poco el proceso. Florencia sabía que Nubla los retrasaba un poco, así que ante la ansiedad por cazar, no dudaba en desquitarse con el raptor atigrado.

En el recinto B, Owen vio algo complacido como los fracasos eran menores que en el otro recinto. Esto se debía en parte a que no se ponían totalmente de acuerdo para cazar a las presas que se les ponía en frente.

Este proceso había llevado ya cierto tiempo, con diferentes resultados. En los siguientes días, el sonido parecía engañar a los raptores como para trasladarlos de un recinto a otro sin la molesta bocina, un fastidio tanto para las bestias como para los cuidadores. Misha colaboraba, tal vez, como dedujo Barry, por afirmar que si iba a ver a alguien como el alfa de la manada, no iba a ser a Luna. Spot pareció demorar algo en comprender, pero era más porque estaba enfocado en la posibilidad de comida que en el ejercicio en sí. A veces miraba a Owen sin avanzar. Y la mejor hora del día era el momento en que les soltaban una presa real, sin el molesto ejercicio de las "escondidas".

Uno de los ejercicios continúo con normalidad, hasta que…

\- ¿Qué carajo? - dijo Barry. Esa vez, la maniobra terminó, pero Rip, en vez de seguir con los otros, fue trotando hacia la puerta por donde había huido el cerdo. La inspeccionó largo rato antes de rendirse. Afortunadamente, los otros raptores no fueron tras ella.

\- Ok...mucho cuidado con esa chica...maldición- dijo Owen.

Esa noche, el ex marine trató de hacer una llamada a la oficina de control, pero por un motivo más superficial. Pensaba obtener el número de la atractiva pelirroja que dirigía Jurassic World. Pero al no obtener respuesta, decidió leer otros archivos sobre los raptores, unos que hasta ese entonces habían sido confidenciales.

En uno de ellos había un informe de sobrevivientes en la isla del ataque de los primeros Velociraptores traídos a la vida. En uno de esos se mencionaba que bajo ciertas circunstancias, habían aprendido…a abrir puertas. Owen se sorprendió leyendo esto. Hasta sintió un ligero escalofrío. Sabía de sobra que aquellas bestias eran listas, pero, ¿tan así?

Tenía razón…mucho cuidado, no sólo con Rip…con todos…

A la siguiente semana, al concluir el ejercicio, Owen bajó para ver a los raptores a través de las rejas. Misha lo siguió un momento con las fauces listas, pero no se mostraba totalmente hostil. Owen supuso que era su forma de curiosear…o bien acechar.

En el recinto A, Florencia se levantó del sitio donde solía reposar, y olfateó al aire. Miró de reojo a Owen cuando pasaba.

Horas después, paso cerca de los recintos A y B, acompañado de Barry y otros encargados. De pronto Luna embistió la reja.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa? - exclamó Owen - regresa a tu sitio...-.

\- Espera...- dijo Barry.

\- ¿Pasa algo?-.

\- Mírala...no...no parece de mal humor...-.

En efecto, Luna no gruñía ni parecía amenazante esta vez. Solo olfateaba a Owen. Luego retrocedió.

\- Ok, esto es un maldito manicomio...- dijo Owen, incómodo.

\- Prefiero no saber que mierda quería - dijo Barry. Cuando dirigió la vista al recinto B, pudo distinguir los ojos de Spot a través del follaje.

En el otro lado, Nubla trataba de asomar la cabeza por la reja, y bastante disgustado, le chillo a Owen, quien decidió encararlo.

\- ¿Sabes a donde irás con esa actitud, soldado? - bromeó Owen recordando su antigua vida. Pero muy en el fondo, admitía que el lugar de aquella bestia de piel naranja oscuro y rayas oscuras no era ese. Nubla entretanto siseaba, y movía las garras de las patas traseras, como listo para atacar. Parecía que con la mirada le decía al ex marine "¿por qué no me dices eso en mi cara?".

Cuando dirigió la vista al otro recinto, se percató de que Spot llevaba rato mirándolos a ambos. De no ser porque parecía más empeñado en comer que en entender las instrucciones, y sobre todo, empeñado en comerse al resto del personal, ese raptor moteado sería un buen…"alumno", pensó Owen. O lo que era más probable, entendía, pero tampoco le daba demasiada importancia. Su forma de lealtad se parecía más a "no contradecir" que "obedecer" en realidad.

"Lealtad…es un decir…" – pensaba Owen – "estos animales, es cierto, son jóvenes y maleables, pero tampoco se puede esperar gran cosa. Al final, el instinto siempre prevalece…no es algo que puedas domesticar…"

Cuando Owen se fue, el raptor moteado se quedó mirando en su dirección. Nubla emitió una suerte de gorjeo, como no se explicara el porqué de la actitud del otro macho.

Spot solo lo miró de reojo, y luego se volvió hacia el recinto. Rip estaba recostada en un rincón, mientras Misha arrancaba unos trozos de carne de vaca antes de que Luna llegase a reclamarlos. Cuando escapó, Luna le mordió la cola. Misha prefirió comer a responder el ataque. Pasó cerca de Spot, ambos se miraron con curiosidad un rato, pero cuando el macho moteado se acercó a Misha, ésta lo abandonó velozmente.

\- Esto es de locos…lástima que Hammond no esté aquí para ver esto…- decía Simon Masrani mientras leía una versión abreviada del informe de los raptores, presentada por Victor "Vic" Hoskins, jefe de seguridad de InGen.

\- Tenemos en realidad todo cuanto él hubiera querido…y nos hemos mantenido varios años estables, así que…- le dijo Clarie Dearing con un semblante optimista.

\- Lo sé, señorita Dearing, pero…yo me refería a estos…animales…- dijo el multimillonario hindú mostrándole una fotografía que se había tomado al recinto de los raptores. Claire miró la imagen con algo de indiferencia, pero agradecía no estar ahí.

\- Ah, se refiere a los Velociraptor…-.

\- Claro…esas bestias son incontrolables, sí…pero se está haciendo un progreso con ellas. Me informan que en este momento no es posible verlos, pero, bueno, ya me daré una vuelta por ahí, me gustaría que venga conmigo…mañana al mediodía, creo que no hará mucho calor…-.

\- Señor Masrani, muy amable, pero…- dijo Claire algo sonrojada – voy a estar extremadamente ocupada justo mañana, así que…-.

\- Oh, está bien Dearing, no se preocupe…pero, mujer, debería salir de vez en cuando…-.

\- En eso estoy…en eso estoy…-.

Nubla se limpiaba los restos de carne de los dientes. Una pequeña silueta que el raptor ya había visto en su lugar de origen, y que no había dudado en dar caza apenas ésta cometió el error de entrar en el recinto. Sin embargo, afuera de los barrotes, mas presencias se agrupaban, como esperando aprovechar los restos de comida de los raptores. Una pequeña manada de Compsognathus famélicos rondaba el recinto, e inexplicablemente, habían llegado ahí, muy lejos de sus territorios. En grupo podían ser terribles, como una manada de Dholes* capaces de derribar presas más grandes, pero aún así no eran rivales para los raptores, más grandes, fuertes e inteligentes, pues a diferencia de ellos, los Compsognathus basaban su cacería en simples ataques en masa sin mucha estrategia. Nubla, y luego Heather, veían con curiosidad como el grupo de pequeños dinosaurios se alejaba en la misma dirección que sus carceleros.

 _*Dhole: Cuon Alpinus, perros salvajes de la India, conocidos por su estilo de caza de ataque masivo._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Cuando algo tiene posibilidad de salir mal...simplemente saldrá mal..._**

Capítulo 5

Emergencia Raptor

La gente miraba preocupada la escena, incluso los más pequeños preguntaban a los padres si es que el espécimen estaba bien.

Dentro del habitáculo de los Allosaurus, uno de los dos ejemplares se movía erráticamente de izquierda a derecha, tambaleándose como un perro recién nacido. Sus ojos se veían desorientados y su compañero se veía reacio a acercarse.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó un padre del publico acercándose al guía, y este le miró algo nervioso.

\- No lo sé, esta así desde ayer… -

El Allosaurus se acercó dando tumbos y luego se desplomó al piso.

El otro ejemplar solo se marchó a un costado intentando evitar el contagio de lo que sea que fuese. La gente del público se conmocionó y el guía se comunicó por su radio de bolsillo rápidamente.

\- Bien, eso es…sin agredirse, pueden convivir, estoy seguro…- Owen Grady sonrió al ver como los tres raptores del recinto A comenzaban a apaciguarse, las fieras que estaban tan estresadas hace días poco a poco se iban amansando, aun así no olvidaba que seguían siendo raptores.

\- ¡Bien! , así es… - Barry sonreía mirando desde una distancia segura. El raptor anaranjado de franjas negras lanzó un rugido muy similar a un "no me digas que hacer" de un niño malcriado.

\- ¡Qué carácter por Dios!, ¿algún día podrías ser amigable conmigo para variar? - pregunto el ex marine recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta y una mordida al aire.

Owen sintió una vibración extraña en su bolsillo y tardó un segundo entero en darse cuenta de lo que era. Sacó la radio rápidamente.

\- ….Ajá…. ¿hace mucho?, ya les dije que no soy veterinario, llamen al personal… - Owen hizo un bufido tapando la radio para que no le oyeran quejarse – está bien, iré a ver qué puedo hacer-.

Barry miró extrañado a su camarada. Que le hizo un gesto para que le acompañara, Todo lo que dijo fue "hay un Allosaurus enfermo…".

Los tres raptores del recinto A se quedaron solos, aunque no estaban muy acostumbrados a la soledad. Owen había confiado lo suficiente en su "buen comportamiento" como para darles una oportunidad. Grave error…

Nubla se acercó lentamente al raptor verde con intenciones muy evidentes. Al principio se le veía sumiso pero poco a poco se fue impacientando.

Heather le respondió con un gruñido haciendo al raptor joven retroceder.

A los tres minutos, la raptor verde vio aproximarse de nuevo al insistente macho el cual esta vez intentaba rodearla.

Heather se le lanzó encima y le sujetó la cabeza con ambos brazos clavándole las garras al cuello, el raptor anaranjado chilló e intento quitársela de encima pero la hembra logró encestarle una patada que lo lanzó a varios metros sobre el recinto, solo esquivó la garra curva por capricho del destino.

Florencia se unió algo cansada del escándalo y rugió a ambos haciéndolos retroceder. Heather bajó la cabeza sumisa y Nubla se fue trotando como un avestruz al otro lado del habitáculo.

* * *

Owen entró al pastizal donde Barry ya había sedado a la hembra.

El macho Allosaurus todavía se encontraba emitiendo leves gemidos de dolor. Un veterinario y dos Rangers estaban supervisándolo en todo momento igual que media audiencia de Jurassic World que ahora se acumulaban en torno al gran cristal para ver el escenario, ignoraban muy fácilmente la advertencia de "detrás de la línea amarilla", pero ante ese espectáculo muy difícil.

El ex marine se acercó extendiendo su mano para marcar una distancia entre el gran animal y él. Se sentía vulnerable y tras conocer a Nubla sabía muy bien lo agresivo que podía ser un depredador si era increpado en ese momento.

El gran depredador emitió un bramido que hizo caer de rodillas al humano, alertando al resto de rangers que le apuntaron.

\- ¡No! – gritó Owen con desesperación - ¡si le disparan la mínima dosis podrían llegar a matarlo en este estado!, tengan la seguridad que no volverá a despertar–

Se había robado el protagonismo de incluso la propia Tyranosaurus del parque, la cual giró la cabeza extrañada al ver por primera vez su usual audiencia marcharse poco a poco.

La T-rex gruñó levemente y siguió ejercitándose en su habitáculo, aliviada de por primera vez tener algo de calma.

Owen en cambio, aunque por fuera se veía seguro, dentro se sentía como si el pánico fuese una bomba a punto de explotar.

El Allosaurus lanzó una mordida al aire en su dirección, algo errada por estar el animal tan desconcertado. A diferencia de los raptores, el enorme depredador jurásico no mostraba tanta inteligencia, cosa que hacía que actúe más instintivamente.

Hace unos meses, un cuidador por un descuido casi fue devorado por la hembra.

El gigantesco carnívoro le rugió nuevamente a Owen y dio unos pasos hacia él antes de caer desplomado. El ex marine se acercó despacio junto a los veterinarios y colocó su mano en las formaciones óseas que tenía encima del hocico, las cuales le hacían parecer como crestas carmesí.

\- Calma…tranquilo muchacho, vas a estar bien… -

El procedimiento duró horas, y finalmente lograron sacar de peligro al allosaurus, había sido intoxicado por una mala alimentación, el veterinario estaba hecho una furia.

Debido a recortes del presupuesto, algunos carnívoros no recibían comida viva realmente, sino que simplemente se les colocaban maniquíes rellenos con una pasta especial, la cual estaba conformada con químicos y carne molida.

Owen negó con la cabeza mientras seguía acariciando al animal. Barry siguió revisando sus signos vitales mientras que poco a poco iba recuperando color.

\- Lo que hace la gente por un dólar – exclamó el moreno.

\- Así es como funciona esto Barry, recorte de presupuesto es igual a menos cuidados…-

\- Esto no debería ser así –

\- Es un mundo complicado Barry – continuó Owen levantándose y limpiando de tierra su ropa. - no puedes pretender que se respeten los derechos de seres extintos, cuando ni si quiera les importan otros seres humanos…-.

La hembra abrió los ojos repentinamente y el veterinario cayó de espaldas al suelo. Los Rangers lanzaron redes de contención y la gente gritó horrorizada.

\- ¡Tranquila! ¡Cálmate! – gritó el moreno a la Allosaurus que empezó a agitarse de sobremanera al ver tanta gente en su hábitat. El macho también se levantó para completar el círculo de la desgracia y lanzó una mordida que por poco le arranca la cabeza al ex marine.

Un Ranger tropezó al suelo antes de escapar y el gigantesco depredador mordió su pierna derecha levantándolo por los aires, la gente gritaba histérica, algunos tapaban los ojos a sus hijos mientras el animal continuaba en su frenesí.

La hembra ignoró al resto del grupo, una cualidad "positiva" en esta especie es que cuando la pareja se fijaba en una presa, las demás no le importaban.

El Ranger desesperado sacó su arma de electrochoque y la enterró en la retina de la bestia obligándola a soltarle. La hembra corrió tras de él pero el brazo de Owen logró rescatarlo a tiempo.

Los aplausos de la multitud en ovación al domador de raptores resonó por todo el hábitat, la fila de gente parecía no acabar más.

Sin embargo Grady no le prestó atención en lo más mínimo, todavía seguía aterrado. Si la situación seguía así, no duraría mucho en ese trabajo tan estresante.

La atmósfera se fue apagando de a poco.

\- Realmente usted es fenomenal, las chicas deben perseguirle…- exclamó el veterinario. Parecía tener algo de envidia sana en sus palabras.

Eso mismo le hizo acordar. Miro su reloj de muñeca y ya faltaban dos horas para su cita con Claire Dearing, ni más ni menos.

\- ¡Mierda! – maldijo en voz alta mientras se retiraba corriendo.

En los pasillos Barry intentaba seguirle el paso trotando, Owen realmente parecía más rápido de lo usual.

\- Es la primera vez que los dejamos sin supervisión, ¿estarán bien? –

\- Owen, si todo este tiempo la cosa estuvo relativamente bien, no creo que justo elijan el día de tu cita con Claire para salirse de su celda. -

Un rugido de raptor se escuchó desde los recintos. Pudo reconocer que se trataba de Nubla.

\- Díselo a él… -

\- Tenle compasión, la envidia hace cosas feas en las mejores relaciones Owen – dijo el moreno que también reconoció el rugido. Podían ser similares pero si pasabas muchos tiempos llegabas a reconocer sus sonidos, como sucede con los gatos. Cada uno posee un maullido particular y siempre los diferencias.

El guardia de esa noche prefería mantenerse al margen cuando se trataba de los raptores, sólo cuando Owen Grady estaba presente se sentían confiados, pero cuando él faltaba como esa misma noche la mayoría se sentían indefensos por completo.

Esos animales algún día causarán un desastre, exclamó uno de los guardias mientras se retiraba por un refresco con su compañero.

\- ¿Algún día?, ya lo han hecho – respondió este último mientras esperaba su turno para usar la máquina expendedora.

\- Tú sabes que está prohibido hablar de ese tema* aquí dentro –

\- Pero tú fuiste el que dijo que algún día…-

\- ¡Sé lo que dije! – exclamó quien inició la conversación agachándose para recoger la lata y cediéndole espacio a su camarada. La bebida le estaba sabiendo especialmente amarga aquella noche.

– Pero aun así, preferiría no estar aquí cerca de ellos, sobretodo del que tiene rayas de tigre...-.

\- ¿Ese?, a mí me da miedo el de manchas amarillas, me sentí como Clarice en "El silencio de los inocentes" cuando vi su habitáculo por primera vez…-.

Los dos temblaron recordando las apariencias de sus pesadillescos "huéspedes".

– Por eso pedí la transferencia al reino del Tyrannosaurus-

\- No me dijiste nada, ¿vas a dejarme aquí con ellos solo?-

\- Vamos Larry… - se excusó – con Owen es todo más fácil.-

Ambos guardias se acompañaron de regreso a la sala, pero entonces algo saltó entre las máquinas rápido como un relámpago, sacaron sus armas deprisa pero aquello era demasiado rápido y saltó fugazmente a la cabeza de Larry quien no dejaba de gritar y sacudirse.

\- ¡Quédate quieto no pue…!- el compañero del guardia regresó el arma a su funda y empezó a reírse, primero una leve sonrisa y luego una carcajada, el temible depredador que les había saltado no era más que un Compsognathus hambriento que por los gritos de los humanos salió despavorido lanzando chillidos.

\- ¡No es gracioso!... –

\- Al menos no son raptores – se burló su compañero ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Si bien las ratas no eran muy habituales en isla Nublar la principal plaga que asolaba Jurassic World eran los Compsognathus.

A diferencia de los típicos ejemplares verdosos de Sorna, esta variedad que había sido secretamente desechada por el laboratorio era de una coloración más parduzca con manchas irregulares, y tenían un aspecto más esquelético y enfermizo.

El hecho de que sea un problema era un secreto del parque, ya que lo disfrazaban perfectamente con "sentir el espíritu de Jurassic World", "los compis danzarán libremente frente a usted". Los pobres incautos no tenían idea que a pesar de ser un dinosaurio, tenía hábitos y enfermedades más sucias y tóxicas que sus contrapartes roedoras que tanto detestaban los humanos.

En las afueras de los recintos, la noche todavía era joven.

El cadáver verde de la lagartija se encontraba entre las fauces del raptor anaranjado con franjas negras, la verdosa intentó quitarle una parte pero el macho gruñó agresivamente ganando algo de terreno…al principio.

Heather furiosa se abalanzó sobre Nubla y le quitó la presa de un mordisco dándole como "premio" adicional un zarpazo en el rostro que le sacó un salpicón de sangre.

Florencia mientras tanto caminaba erráticamente, se había percatado que los guardias no habían regresado.

Entretanto, en el recinto B, El raptor moteado se desplazaba con cierta cautela entre sus compañeras. Ya había estado entre hembras antes, en su antigua manada, pero por alguna razón esto se veía distinto. Al no haber machos de mayor edad y experiencia, tenia, por así decirlo, terreno libre. Y además, si bien en su manada los raptores como él se habían hecho lugar a la fuerza, su coloración y tal vez algo más disuadía un poco a las hembras de permitirles el apareamiento. Aquí, en cambio, sus compañeras se veían todas distintas. Pasado el trance del festín, que en su especie siempre era algo conflictivo, decidió probar suerte.

La líder Luna lo observaba inquisitivamente desde un rincón, hasta que el moteado se animó a acercársele. Spot avanzó hacia ella lentamente, emitiendo un sonido similar a un graznido, sólo para recibir una mordida al aire, cerca de la cara. Luna le estaba dejando bien en claro cuales iban a ser las reglas ahí, por si no le habían quedado claras durante la comida. Spot hizo un gesto sumiso, y siguió de largo. Quien se acercó un poco fue Misha, únicamente para inspeccionar. Spot, al notarla de menor talla que él mismo y que las otras, intentó mostrarse en todo su poder, y siseó un poco como cortejándola. Misha le chilló en la cara, y ensayo un gesto dominante similar al de Luna. Spot la miró fijamente. La raptor naranja se alejó para recostarse cerca a la reja. Entonces Spot volvió a la carga. Se acercó de nuevo, e intentó arrinconarla. Misha se levantó y chilló una vez más, intentando mostrarse más grande que él. El dinosaurio moteado solo retrocedió unos minutos. Luego volvió a insistir, atreviéndose a colocar una de sus patas traseras sobre la espalda de Misha, y sus zarpas a los omóplatos de la raptor naranja, confiado en su aparente. Esta rugió enfurecida y saltó sobre él, rasgándole el pecho y el cuello con los miembros delanteros. Spot rugió de vuelta. Cuando Misha se alejó, el raptor la siguió, solo para recibir un salto y una patada a modo de advertencia. Paso un rato así, sin acercársele ya.

Tras unos minutos de vueltas, pasó cerca suyo Rip. Ésta no se molestó en curiosear siquiera. No le importaba.

Spot interpretó esto como pacifismo o sumisión. Se acercó a la raptor intentando de nuevo la maniobra de cortejo. No había competencia, no había nada que perder.

Recién ahí Rip le prestó atención. Spot se puso cerca suyo, y la raptor sornaensis lo olfateó, más como si lo midiera que como si se mostrara amistosa. Spot camino en círculos alrededor suyo. La hembra solo lo miró de reojo. Spot en este caso no se sentía muy seguro de hacer un intento. Siseó y acerco su cabeza a la de Rip.

Se acercó demasiado. Rip le descargó un zarpazo tal que lo hizo rodar. Spot se levantó, y recién ahí manifestó algo de hostilidad. Ambos se chillaron mutuamente,para luego pasar a unos minutos de miradas fijas e incómodo silencio. Las garras en forma de hoz de la raptor Sorna tocaban el suelo de vez en vez, como esperando una chance para clavarse como dagas sobre el advenedizo. Y a lo lejos comenzaba a gestarse el desastre.

Florencia se puso en una posición a punto de saltar, estaba a segundos de hacerlo cuando de golpe sintió una presencia pesada montarse a su espalda.

Nubla, aún con la cara sangrante, se había subido encima de la Nublarensis e intentaba cortejarla de una manera muy torpe y frenética. El raptor macho lanzó un rugido desafiante intentando intimidarla pero fue la gota que derramó la paciencia de la alfa del recinto A.

Sin mucha dificultad, la hembra se dio la vuelta quitándole la falsa sensación de seguridad que adquirió el raptor naranja minutos atrás y luego se abalanzó sobre él.

Heather aún enardecida por el gesto anterior se lanzó en una feroz rapiña contra su compañero de celda, Nubla rugió en agonía esperando que se detuvieran pasado unos minutos como sucedía generalmente pero esta vez no ocurrió.

Lo más que el macho pudo hacer fue arrancar un pedazo de piel del vientre de su líder la cual jadeó adolorida y luego pateo el vientre del macho haciéndole una herida profunda. Y ahora Nubla trataba inútilmente de zafarse de sus atacantes.

En el recinto de al lado las cosas iban a ser un fiel reflejo de sus vecinos…

Spot sintió los gritos de miedo y dolor del otro macho joven. Se puso nervioso. El olor a sangre y los chillidos enfurecidos de Florencia estimularon la voracidad de Rip. Sin dudar más, saltó entonces contra el raptor moteado.

Luna miraba como siempre, con indiferencia. Misha se escabulló. Spot intento escapar, pero Rip lo tenía bien inmovilizado, y la emprendió contra él usando sus garras y dientes. O bien era una forma extrema de establecer su jerarquía, o directamente quería matarlo. Le sujetó el cuello entre las fauces y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Spot luchó para quitarse a Rip de encima. Todo fue en vano.

Finalmente Luna bajó de su roca. Apartó a Rip con la cabeza. Y mordió al raptor moteado…

Spot, el macho con manchas amarillas yacía en el suelo siendo brutalmente masacrado por sus compañeras.

De un fuerte tirón Rip logró dislocarle la pierna de lugar y luego continuó su ataque en dirección al cuello del macho pero la alfa se lo impidió, ese privilegio le pertenecía a ella.

Larry y su compañero, Steven, llegaron rápidamente y al ver el espectáculo corrieron impotentes sin saber qué hacer. El resto de los guardias no estaban.

Era un escenario salido de una película de horror, todo el recinto estaba empapado de rojo.

Nubla y Spot yacían tirados en un charco de su propia sangre con múltiples heridas, muertos…o no…

\- ¡Mierda, maldición! –

\- ¡Justo esta noche tenía que pasar que estamos solos! – gritó Larry llamando por comunicador a la unidad veterinaria y a Barry.

Al llegar sedaron a las dos raptores del recinto A y al resto del B, la única que parecía que no era necesario anestesiarla era Misha, pero era mejor prevenir que curar.

Barry reprendió severamente a los guardias por haber abandonado los lugares de turno. Al bajar al ver a los heridos se horrorizó, sus ojos amarillos y verdes habían perdido todo su brillo.

Estaban en las puertas del infierno prácticamente…

\- ¿Cómo le explicaré? – se lamentó el moreno llevándose la palma de la mano a la cabeza cuando de golpe un leve ronroneo le llegó a los oídos, ambos raptores que habían sido puestos uno junto al otro arriba del recinto. Aún seguían vivos, pero no por mucho…

Barry tomó su teléfono celular y suspiró –…vamos contesta…vamos…-.

Al rato…

\- Owen, mira lamento ser la lluvia en tu desfile pero, tenemos una grave emergencia aquí…-.

*Incidente de 1993


	6. Chapter 6

**En Jurassic World, nada es seguro...ni siquiera el como van a reaccionar sus más infames habitantes...**

Capítulo 6

Raptor's Anatomy

El centro veterinario se había mantenido libre de verdaderas emergencias. Su últimos problemas habían sido nada más un Ankylosaurus bebé con un mal similar al catarro, que se había recuperado satisfactoriamente, y dos Triceratops bebes con una especie de sarpullido, aparentemente transmitido por los Compsognathus que vagaban libremente por el parque. Más allá de eso, casi nada…

Ahora se veía como un matadero. Los especialistas trabajaban a velocidad récord. Y pensar en lo bizarro de la situación...

Barry ya le había explicado. El raptor Nubla y sus infructuosos intentos de cortejo hacia las raptores del recinto. Spot igual, persiguiendo inútilmente a sus compañeras. Los dos ya habían recibido unos cuantos golpes como advertencia. Pero esta vez, pensó Owen, las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos...él mismo había presenciado las consecuencias de la furia de las raptores.

\- Los sedantes! -.

\- ¡Tengo que sacarlos de ahí, maldición, o se los comerán!-.

Como para que no quedara duda de la ferocidad de aquellos animales antediluvianos. El último intento de cortejo. Y el espantoso ataque. Por que los rechazaban con tanto ímpetu? Se preguntaban Owen y Barry...

Varios días después, Nubla estaba completamente sedado. Owen hubiera querido que estuviera consciente para darle a oler algo suyo, para que se grabase mejor el aroma, y a lo mejor así dejaba de ser tan hostil. Habían logrado operarlo a tiempo para evitar una mayor pérdida de sangre, y que los órganos dañados colapsaran. Sin embargo, la convalecencia iba a ser duradera.

Al margen de lo pésima que era la relación entre Grady y este raptor en particular, el ex marine admiraba el nivel de resistencia al castigo que eran capaces de mostrar dichos animales. Ni los osos grizzly o los feroces dogos hubieran soportado tanto.

Por desgracia, no era el único que se percato de este detalle. Vic Hoskins recibió un informe apresurado de lo ocurrido en el recinto de los raptores en Jurassic World. Habían también imágenes.

\- Oh mierda... ¿qué es esto?- dijo a la par que daba grandes bocados a una hamburguesa.

\- Parece que tuvieron una fiestecita y salió mal...- dijo uno de sus colaboradores.

\- Carajo, ahora son solo 5...-.

\- Sr Hoskins...-.

\- ¿Qué? Habla de una vez...-.

\- Esos dos están vivos...-.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-.

\- Nos acaba de llegar el informe completo, a cargo de Barry. Los raptores estaban conscientes después de ser atacados, y se están recuperando satisfactoriamente...-.

La imaginación de Hoskins se disparó. Ya la idea de orientar los estudios sobre el Velociraptor con fines bélicos rondaba por su mente y por la de InGen en general, en secreto, claro. Este incidente le dio más argumentos aun. No solo eran buenos matando, sino también resistiendo. _Los soldados perfectos_ , pensó el robusto hombre.

De pronto un ruido sacó a Grady de sus pensamientos. En la otra habitación, un veterinario retrocedía espantado. Spot ya había sido operado y sedado, pero esta vez se levantó antes de lo previsto, y estaba más que dispuesto a atacar a quien lo estaba tratando de atender. Se había abierto de nuevo algunas heridas que apenas estaban en proceso de curación.

\- ¡Señor Grady auxilio! - gritaron el veterinario y una "enfermera" casi al unísono.

\- ¡Spot! ¡Basta! ¡No puedes estar así! - exclamó justo a tiempo Owen. Aunque le había dado escalofríos la forma en que la bestia le plantó cara en ese momento, esperó que pudiera sacar algún beneficio de ello…demostrarse a sí mismo que no todo estaba perdido con ellos. Se acercó ante la mirada incrédula de los dos, y aunque Spot se sabía débil e incapaz en esas condiciones de sostener un combate, chasqueó los dientes y movió sus garras del pie. Al final ambos quedaron a una distancia prudencial. El raptor hizo un intento de maniobra ofensiva.

\- ¿No tienes mucha experiencia con las chicas verdad? - dijo Owen, en voz más baja, y con una mueca sonriente. El raptor moteado emitía un sonido lastimero, expresando el dolor que le consumía. Owen recordaba a esos perros pitbull usados para peleas, que al ser rescatados al borde de la muerte y bañados en su propia sangre, una vez tocaban la camilla del veterinario, se volvían súbitamente dóciles. Las fieras de grandes colmillos emitían unos suaves gemidos capaces de hacer sollozar al más duro. Las máquinas de luchar eran solo criaturas adoloridas y muertas de miedo. Sin embargo, este no era el caso de los raptores. Prácticamente nada en esos animales podía considerarse agradable.

Spot hacía algo parecido al llamado distorsionado de un ave de presa, un ruido grimoso que escarapeló la piel de Grady. Este último cobró valor, y justo antes de que el raptor se desvaneciera sobre el piso, tomó su cabeza entre sus brazos, ayudándolo a sostenerse a pesar del propio dinosaurio, y ayudó también al vet a trasladarlo de nuevo a un punto seguro. Spot se aferró a los brazos del ex marine como intentando arañarlo, pero las fuerzas le faltaban. Esta vez fue sedado correctamente.

A medida que Owen se alejaba, pudo notar como los verdes ojos de Spot lo seguían, conforme se iban cerrando.

Cuando los raptores se recuperaron del todo, y fueron progresivamente readaptados a la compañía de sus congéneres hembras, Owen nuevamente vio como Spot lo seguía con la mirada, del mismo modo que cuando llegó. Pero esta vez, ya no había rastro de lo que le atribuía correctamente al inicio como una ira contenida. Ahora parecía mas bien tenerle curiosidad.

En la jerarquía de los recintos, los machos habían ocupado el ultimo lugar desde el comienzo. Con esta incidencia a cuestas, esta posición se vería "fortalecida". Sin embargo, al ver regresar a sus compañeros, optaron por ignorarlos. En el recinto A, las cosas transcurrieron como siempre, excepto que ahora Nubla había aprendido que era mejor dejar en paz a Florencia y Heather. En el B, solo Misha se acercaba ocasionalmente a Spot. Las otras raptores pasaban completamente de él.

\- ¿Buenas...?-.

\- Hola Owen, soy Vic...-.

\- ¿Qué tal Vic?-.

\- Oye, tenemos que hablar de los muchachos...-.

\- ¿Qué muchachos...?-.

\- No te hagas de rogar Owen, ambos sabemos de qué estamos hablando...-.

* * *

Más tarde, en el laboratorio.

\- No puede decir que le esté yendo tan mal, ¿verdad señor Grady?- dijo Henry Wu.

\- No como hubiera deseado...pero...son animales salvajes, señor Wu...no puede pretender que actúen como perritos de circo, esto era de esperarse...-.

\- No como perros, mas si como seres capaces de aprender...la primera generación tenia ya potencial, que es lo que estamos investigando aquí.

Owen y el dr Wu observaban las imágenes grabadas por la cámara de vigilancia. Estaban en infrarrojo, pero igualmente eran gráficas. Era el momento del salvaje ataque a los machos de los recintos. Wu apartaba la vista por momentos. Su proyecto de crianza natural no estaba dando resultado. Mas que soltar gallos en un gallinero, ahora le daba la impresión de haberles puesto casi la cena en bandeja de plata...

\- Auténticas máquinas de matar...-.

 _Ya veo porque_ _Vic_ _está tan...interesado en ellos_ , pensó Owen.

\- Es su instinto, señor Wu. Eso no va a cambiarlo nadie, y si no, recuerde lo que sucedió con ellos cuando los trajeron...-.

\- De hecho se puede cambiar en parte. Las raptors que usted llama Florencia, Misha y Heather por ejemplo...son algo...distintas de las hembras de la variedad Nublar original...-.

\- Yo no las nombré...- dijo Owen con algo de fastidio.

\- Bueno...le decía, son algo distintas de las originales, porque fueron modificadas por mi equipo, con la finalidad de hacerlas menos agresivas. A usted, señor Grady, le consta que ello tuvo un éxito parcial, únicamente...-.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su aspecto? -.

\- A veces...mucho que ver...en algunas especies de aves que se crían en cautividad, las que ve en las tiendas, extremadamente coloridas y cautivantes...sus contrapartes silvestres se ven algo distintas...-.

Owen estaba algo desconcertado por el rumbo de la charla.

\- Sin necesidad de laboratorios ni decodificación de genomas, los criadores de antaño hacían ya ingeniería genética, al escoger a las aves y otros animales de acuerdo a que ejemplares tenían colores llamativos, mejor temperamento, y otros rasgos que les interesasen. Pero resulta que, por razones que aún faltan investigar del todo...hay relación, o parece haberla, entre los genes que determinan coloración y los de la conducta.-.

 _"¿A qué quiere llegar?",_ pensó Owen.

\- Esas mismas aves que presentan colores tan llamativos que ni sus pares salvajes tienen, carecen por completo de instinto maternal. Las hembras ponen sus huevos, y jamás empollarán. Por eso es tan difícil criarlos...piense también en los perros. Es curioso que aquellos primeros que comenzaron a hacerse más diferentes físicamente de los lobos fuesen también los más mansos...y en Rusia, a finales de los años 80 vimos algo similar en zorros...-.

Recién Owen se interesó un poco más en lo que decía Wu. Tal vez algo de razón tenía.

\- ¿Está suponiendo que los raptores ahí no van a matarme porque son de otro color?-.

\- No...solo le digo como es que a veces hay relacion entre el temperamento, la conducta, y la apariencia de los animales...-.

\- ¿Y Spot? Ya sabe…el manchado…-.

\- Ya que lo menciona. A diferencia de la variedad sornaensis, Spot es ni más ni menos que un raptor Nublar con una coloración especial...-.

-¿Lo "crió" a pedido?-.

\- Sus abuelos de hecho fueron un primer intento de nuestro equipo por producir un raptor menos agresivo, a raiz de los incidentes pasados tanto aquí en Nublar como en el sitio B de Sorna. Su distintivo fue ese patrón de manchas claras sobre piel oscura. Fue un fracaso. Eran raptor totalmente funcionales, sí, pero igual de agresivos que los nublarensis originales, los que no fueron destruidos se soltaron en Sorna, y anidaron en algunas partes de la isla, no me sorprendería que ya se hubieran cruzado con el resto...-.

El científico prefirió no decirle a Owen que para darles a esos raptores su coloración distintiva se había utilizado una pequeña porción de ADN de monstruo del Gila.

\- ¿Y Luna? ¿Rip? -.

\- Oh, las hembras sornaensis. No, esas variantes no las producimos nosotros. Se generaron en su propio hábitat, genes recesivos que en algún momento se manifestaron. Es mejor para ellas que las hubieran trasladado aquí, en su hábitat probablemente no hubieran durado demasiado…no hubieran llegado a la madurez total…-.

 _"En algún momento", dice...ellos "crearon" a estos animales y no saben que es lo que van a ser despues? Es absurdo..._

\- Pienso que subestima a estos animales...-.

\- Solo digo lo que es...aunque, ¿sabe? No es la primera vez que me dicen algo por el estilo...-.

\- Y estoy realmente sorprendido de que lo recuerde...-.

 _"Y que se de el lujo de aún asi...no escuchar una mierda de nada..."_

En el recinto B, Spot se sentó tranquilo tras un arbusto, el calor le había dado algo de cansancio. Se había acomodado cerca de Misha, pero no intentó acercarse más de lo debido, y esta tampoco reaccionaba con hostilidad. En un momento, la raptor se levantó hacia lo que quedaba de la presa, e intentó dar un mordisco extra. Luna lo notó, y de un salto se interpuso entre la vaca y Misha. Rugió para someterla, pues sentía que esas sobras le pertenecían. Para su sorpresa, Misha, en lugar de agachar la cabeza como Rip o Spot, rugió de vuelta, asumiendo una pose defensiva. Sin embargo, pronto se vio apabullada por el mayor tamaño y ferocidad de la raptor sornaensis, y hubo de ceder el botín. Regresó algo malhumorada a su esquina favorita del recinto. Y no era la primera vez que intentaba inútilmente desafiar el liderazgo de Luna.

Al dia siguiente, en el ejercicio de las "escondidas", Luna se quitó a Misha del camino de un empellón. Owen la "amonestó", pero pudo ver como la raptor nublarensis se puso de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para atacar furiosamente a la sornaensis verdosa.

Misha dirigió un chillido de desafio a Luna. Ambas hembras olvidaron la presa porcina a la que perseguían, y se entablaron en una feroz lucha a dientes y garras. Owen quiso detenerlas, pero él mismo sabía que desde donde estaba era muy poco lo que podía hacer. Excepto tal vez recurrir de nuevo a algo que los intimidara.

\- ¡Carajo...no...basta ya! ¡No voy a tolerar esa mierda!-.

Misha corrió hacia Luna con los miembros delanteros extendidos, pero fue arrojada hacia atrás con una veloz embestida. La raptor sornaensis rugió, y le lanzó un zarpazo a Misha, haciendola caer de nuevo. Sin embargo Misha se volvia a parar. Luna la observó algo sorprendida, ni Rip ni Spot eran tan combativos. Cargo otra vez contra la raptor naranja clara, pero fue esquivada. Misha saltó logrando derribar a Luna, pero el triunfo duró muy poco. La raptor mayor logró quitarsela de encima y le sujetó el cuello con los dientes, arrojándola violentamente contra un arbusto.

Antes de que los encargados disparasen tasers contra las enfurecidas raptores, Owen volvió justo a tiempo, esta vez con un dispositivo de ultrasonido. Las dos raptor retrocedieron intimidadas. Misha había llevado la peor parte de la pelea, con un feo tajo en los costados. Pero no le importaba. Seguía siseando amenazante a Luna.

\- ¿Eres mal perdedora, eh? – le gritó Owen.

Luna solo miró a la raptor naranja, y cuando estuvo a punto de atacarla de nuevo, el extraño sonido la obligó a apartarse. En el camino, Misha terminó lanzándole una mordida a la pierna a Spot, quien tan solo le respondió con un chillido.

\- Esto es absurdo...esta distribución es una mierda...- dijo Owen, mientras hablaba con dos encargados mas que parecían estar de acuerdo.

Entretanto, en el espacio entre los recintos, Nubla emitio un bufido. Se acerco a los barrotes, donde se encontro con Spot, que ahora acudia como un compañero. Se olfatearon, y luego volvieron a sus actividades. Ya habria oportunidad de reunirse.

* * *

\- Señorita Dearing, ¿qué tal todo? - dijo Simon Masrani al teléfono.

\- Buenas tardes señor Masrani...todo bien por ahora - contestó Claire - imagino que desea saber algo sobre el...asunto de los raptores y...el señor Grady...-.

\- Así es, supe que habian tenido un percance espantoso ahí...casi matan a los niños...-.

\- No señor Masrani, no hubo niños involucrados, ¿quién le dijo algo asi?-.

\- Oh...Claire Claire...- dijo Masrani con una risa - me refiero a los Velociraptores machos... ¿cómo era que se llamaban?-.

\- No recuerdo como los llaman ahí...y bueno, fue un descuido de Owen Grady, si se hubieran hecho las cosas como...-.

\- No sea tan dura, por dios...-.

\- Señor Masrani?-.

\- Son Velociraptores, está en su sangre...y no podía esperar que el pobre Owen se la pasase ahí como una profesora de jardin de infantes...ademas, él sabe lo que hace, y afrontó muy bien esa crisis...-.

\- Bueno, en realidad, los raptores machos están como nuevos...eso dicen...-.

\- ¡Perfecto! En unas horas estaré por allá, voy a dar una vista al recinto...-.

\- Bien, comunicaré su llegada a control...-.

\- Claire, necesito que venga conmigo...-.

\- ¿Eh…?-.

\- Si, esos raptores son temibles, y es cierto que están Owen y Barry ahí...pero…no se, creo que si voy con usted misma me sentiría bastante menos estresado...-.

\- Oh...bueno...bien...todo...todo bien...asi será...-.

\- Además...como su jefe...más bien, como su amigo...le digo…-.

\- ¿De qué habla?-.

\- Insisto...debería salir más seguido...tómelo como un trabajo de campo...-.

Claire no supo qué contestar, mientras Masrani se reia como un infante que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Ya pasado el trance inicial que casi implicó la muerte de Nubla y Spot, Owen se disponía a "pasar lista", pero veía con suspicacia a este último, quien le devolvió la mirada con la suya, fría y calculadora, con ojos como de serpiente. Se imaginó qué podría estar pasando por la cabeza de esa criatura. La presencia de Masrani en persona y Claire lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tras los correspondientes saludos, y las felicitaciones de Masrani por la heroica intervención en el incidente de los Allosaurus, Owen los guio hacia los recintos.

\- ¿Cómo va todo con estos?- le dijo Masrani.

\- Bien, tan bien como se puede estar con raptores...-.

Claire entretanto miraba con algo de desinterés.

\- Tienen toda la pinta de ser niños malos...- dijo Masrani, mirando a Florencia un poco como si no quisiera hacerlo.

\- Lo son...señor Masrani, lo noto incómodo...-.

\- ¿Yo? Para nada, nece...necesito saber con qué estamos lidiando...oh...un momento-.

\- ¿Señor Masrani, pasa algo?- dijo Claire.

\- Dearing, espéreme un rato...diablos...-.

Masrani fue practicamente corriendo hacia el baño. Claire y Owen se miraron con cara de pocos amigos, haciéndose por un momento similares a los propios raptores. Luego Claire se animó a decir algo.

\- Bien...señor Grady... ¿cómo era que se llamaban los dos que terminaron en el vet?-.

\- Woa, ¿realmente le interesa conocer a los raptores, o es solo...que quiere estar un rato conmigo...?-.

\- ¡Yo sólo pregunto porque esta mañana Masrani quería saber los nombres, maldición!...-.

\- Bueno, tranquila...-.

Claire estaba por decir algo, cuando escuchó sonidos de golpes a lo lejos.

\- ¿Q...qué diablos fue eso?- exclamó la pelirroja.

\- Es Rip...una de las raptores...-.

\- Rip...bien, ¿y qué rayos está...haciendo?-.

\- Quiere abrir la puerta... y hace poco la sorprendí intentando abrir justo esa por donde escapa...la comida, pero no a lo bruto, sino tomándose su tiempo...-.

\- Como...-.

\- Si...casi igual...casi...-.

Spot de pronto asomó su cabeza, y dio un gruñido.

\- Ese es el manchado...Spot...-.

\- Qué bien los conoces...-.

\- Vamos, es fácil de reconocer...-.

Al otro lado Nubla tambien se asomó, golpeando los barrotes con evidente furia, mas hubo de calmarse rápido, pues aunque recuperado, estaba algo débil.

\- Oh dios...oh dios... ¿qué mierda?- se sobresaltó la directora del parque. Owen intentaba disimular su risa.

\- Tranquila Claire, no va a alcanzarnos aqui...-.

\- Ese da miedo...mas que los otros...todo aqui es... ¡atroz!-.

\- Nubla...el rayado...ese es más escandaloso, pero...es el otro el que me deja pensando...digo, no hace nada, pero pareciera estar dispuesto a arrancarle el brazo a alguien. Por lo menos Nubla es más honesto. Te quiere matar, y te lo hace saber. Spot en cambio...no sabes que esperar.

\- Supongo que podrás corregirlo pronto...-.

\- Vaya Claire...acabas de decir que confías en mi...-.

La chica de blanco se sonrojó un poco, y luego cambió de expresión.

\- Debes justificar tu sueldo, ¿no lo crees?-.

Barry al otro lado vio su maleta revuelta. Al inspeccionarla bastante disgustado, vio que el taco que traia habia desaparecido. La bolsa que lo envolvía estaba parcialmente destruida.

\- Carajo...¿Greg, que has hecho con mi comida?-.

El moreno no advirtió unas pequeñas pisadas alrededor.

Masrani salió de los S.S.H.H. con cierta prisa. Al lavarse las manos, sintió un ruido fuerte venir de un rincón. Se acercó, sólo para ver salir despavoridos a dos Compsognathus que habian terminado ahí por accidente. Barry y otros encargados vieron a los pequeños dinosaurios salir seguidos de un desconcertado Masrani.

\- Señor Masrani...dis...disculpe esto, no teniamos idea de...-.

\- No, no se preocupe...diablos, qué hacían por aquí estos bichos...juraria que me han pegado algo...caray...-.

Acto seguido, comenzó a rascarse la nuca, algo nervioso.

Ahora el raptor moteado estaba frente a Owen y Claire de nuevo. Olisqueó a través del barrote, y abrió las fauces dejando ver sus dientes como cuchillos. Sus profundos ojos verdes buscaban algo. Por un momento, la gerente del parque se distrajo contemplando al monstruo ante ella. Spot chasqueó los dientes. Y una voz rasposa se oyó.

\- Hola Claire, que bueno verte por aquí…-.

La chica de blanco se asustó terriblemente, sólo para ver a Owen riéndose descaradamente. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, maldito idiota!-.

Spot seguía mirando. De pronto, el raptor comenzó a acercarse algo más a la criatura de color claro al otro lado de la jaula. Esperó a que ésta se confiara, y a que Owen se alejara a distancia conveniente, mientras seguía charlando con Claire. Extendió una de sus zarpas. Las garras casi tocaron la espalda de la directora.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡Dios! Sáquenme de aquí!– gritó Claire. Spot rugió, dispuesto a cazar. Aquel ser lucía más apetitoso que el ganado que le enviaban para su alimentacion. Saltó y trepó el barrote. Owen reaccionó rápidamente.

\- ¡Spot! ¡Te lo he dicho varias veces ya! ¡No te acerques así! -.

El raptor caminó hacia atrás, y luego perdió el interés. El ex marine estaba cuestionándose si tenía sentido decirle eso a un raptor, pero al ver que éste no se hizo problemas en obedecer, se sorprendió gratamente.

Owen y Claire seguían conversando, hasta que Masrani volvió con ellos. Spot apartó la vista de los humanos, y dio una vuelta al recinto. Misha lo siguió. Rip miraba hacia la valla, como si planeara nuevamente huir. De pronto, Luna emitió una suerte de bufido, reuniendo al grupo. Al otro lado, Florencia y Heather emitían llamadas.

\- ¿Que están haciendo?- dijo Claire.

\- ¿Motín a bordo, capitán? - bromeó Masrani, mirando a Owen.

\- Ni idea...- dijo Owen.

A lo lejos, habían olido…algo…

* * *

En una casa, en una zona tranquila de los Estados Unidos de América...

En la televisión, el anuncio de Jurassic World se proyectaba como la aventura definitiva, el parque temático más genial de todos los tiempos, tras años de éxito. Habían traído de vuelta de la extinción a los animales más asombrosos que la Tierra haya visto, y de paso mostraba al hombre en su propia pequeñez ante el mundo. La intención del flamante Simon Masrani era la de enseñar humildad a un mundo cada vez más ensimismado y superficial. Al final del réclame, una serie de descuentos por verano...

\- Humildad... ¿humildad? Oh dios...no...no...esto no puede ser real...- exclamó una voz en la sala.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Kelly Malcolm con curiosidad. La atractiva morena había ido esa tarde para visitar a su padre, al cual por razones de trabajo no había visto en meses, a pesar de las conversaciones por facebook y gmail.

\- Nada Kelly...nada...- contestó el retirado Dr. Ian Malcolm, llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

"Cada año, nuestros investigadores descubren nuevas especies que son recreadas a través de nuestra tecnología de de-extinción..."

\- Ese anuncio lleva bastantes meses, pá...-.

\- No veo mucha tv...no me hace bien...-.

\- Bueno, apagaré la tv, no necesitamos ver esto...-.

\- No...déjalo...quiero ver que dicen...-.

\- ¿Sabes que tu libro se vende ahí, no?-.

\- Qué carajo...estas de broma no Kelly? ¿Quieres matar a tu padre de un infarto temprano? Jajaja-.

\- Jajaja, no pá...es solo que...-.

Kelly miro a Ian con extrañeza. Su expresión mezcla de desconcierto, decepción y vergüenza ajena había dado paso a una risa cínica.

\- ¿Papá, qué...que es tan gracioso?-.

\- Voy a llamar a Sarah, maldición...tiene que ver esto...-.

\- ¿Por qué...por qué te estas riendo?-.

\- ¿Y qué me queda? Honestamente, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer? Acabo de ver eso... ¿qué más da? ¿Llorar? Para nada, Kelly...para nada...-.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Con un inesperado huésped en el recinto...las cosas no pueden salir bien...**_

Capítulo 7

Sin Vacantes...

Nubla corría de un lado a otro de su recinto. En un momento, consiguió atrapar una lagartija que había cometido el error de ponerse a su alcance. De pronto, se percató de que Barry lo miraba. Para sorpresa del moreno, el raptor atigrado se le acercó.

\- Vaya...me sorprende verte de buen humor...-.

Barry se mantenía a una distancia prudente de la jaula, pero curiosamente, Nubla se quedó mirándolo, mientras emitía una especie de ronquido. Parecía muy concentrado, y no daba señas de querer atacar.

\- ¿Te vas a portar bien?-.

Justo cuando Barry estaba por acercarse un poco, Nubla chilló de la nada y se lanzó contra el barrote, rabioso como de costumbre. Barry casi se cae. Owen caminaba hacia él.

\- Ya es la tercera vez esta semana...-.

\- ¿O sea que siempre será así de cabrón, este?-.

\- Si...-.

* * *

Al día siguiente-

\- ¿Ya trajeron al otro? - dijo Owen - parece que no se cansan de insistir...-.

\- Este sí que tiene mala pinta… - decía Barry, mientras miraba a través de la vitrina al nuevo huésped de Jurassic World. Un ejemplar macho de Velociraptor de la variedad endémica de la isla Sorna, Protoplumas brotaban de su cabeza, la cual sobre el hocico poseía formaciones óseas similares a crestas, y sus colores eran tonalidades de rojo y marrón. Daba vueltas adentro de su celda temporal, esperando a salir.

\- Bien, Owen - dijo Barry cuando su amigo llego para ver al raptor - supongo que puedes hacerte cargo, que no parece que fuera a sacarte un brazo...-.

\- Un Sornaensis macho...interesante...sí que son diferentes de las hembras...los de Nublar son casi iguales, excepto por el tono de piel y las franjas...-.

\- ¿Crees que se adapte? -.

\- Tal vez...por lo pronto, se le ve más apacible, quizá sea bueno para calmar los ánimos ahí...en especial a...-.

\- ¿Nubla?-.

\- Exactamente...alguna vez hicieron un experimento así con monos, y funcionó...-.

\- Nubla es duro, y Spot parece que también, aunque disimula, ¿crees que este pueda con ellos? -.

\- Los raptores se entienden así.

\- Y me imagino que luego se quedará con todas...-.

\- Eso vamos a verlo...-.

\- ¿Por cierto, y Claire? -.

Owen resopló. Barry dio una carcajada, mientras que su colega cambiaba de tema.

\- ¿Eh... qué nombre le han puesto?-.

\- Se llama Bill...-.

\- Y de donde se sacaron eso?-.

\- Por "Billy the Kid" dicen...-.

\- Genial...- dijo en tono irónico Owen - la próxima vez lo nombro yo...al carajo, no habrá próxima vez...-.

\- La última vez que dijiste eso Owen...espera, que...-.

Un bufido los alteró brevemente. El raptor los había identificado como sus secuestradores. Aunque no golpeó nada, les siseo, y se veía que su cuerpo y piernas estaban posicionados como para saltar. Una amenaza velada.

Luego procedieron a preparar el traslado. Justo en día de "trabajo grupal". El chico Grady vio con suspicacia como al reunirse los raptores Nubla y Spot se acercaron como cómplices al salir de prisión, y parecían tener una plática, mientras Florencia y Luna los observaban atentamente.

\- ¡Muy bien, todos hacia aquí! ¡Nada de juegos!- exclamó Owen desde arriba, con Barry y dos encargados con dardos tranquilizantes por si algo salía mal. Los raptores se concentraron en Owen desordenadamente.

* * *

Claire entretanto estaba la sala de control donde trabajaban Lowery y Vivian.

\- Manada de Gallimimus desplazándose hacia el este- dijo Vivian – fuera de su curso habitual esta vez…qué raro…-.

\- Bueno - dijo Claire - supongo que los Triceratops no serán hostiles con ellos...-.

\- No...no queremos ver de nuevo un pleito como el de los Velociraptores...- dijo Lowery.

\- ¿Otra vez con eso? - le increpó Vivian. En el fondo, enterarse de aquella incidencia le había revuelto el estómago.

\- Es que, lógico...son animales sometidos a estrés, no vas a esperar un comportamiento natural en un ambiente que no lo es...-.

\- ¿Qué sugieres Lowery? ¿Que los dejemos por ahí, libres, para que la gente los acaricie?- dijo Claire algo ofuscada.

\- ¡No, desde luego que no! Pero...si son tan difíciles de mantener aqui...simplemente dejarlos en Sorna...-.

\- Solo...solo haz tu trabajo Lowery...-.

\- Lo mismo estan diciendo de los Compsognathus...esos que se han soltado por ahí...-.

\- Oh...eso...maldición...Vivian, llama a ACU...hemos postergado demasiado ese asunto...-.

\- Claro, enseguida...-.

* * *

Tras un breve "aclimatamiento", se procedió a soltar a Bill en dicha área. Este avanzó cauteloso, pero seguro.

Nubla veía al raptor sornaensis con recelo, aquel recién llegado era algo mayor y se notaba más fiero. Spot simplemente lo ignoró. Barry se dio cuenta de que, como si naturalmente respondieran a su propia subespecie, Luna y Rip parecían algo receptivas a la presencia de Bill. Este no intentó ningún avance directo, pero las raptor sornaensis tampoco le gruñeron como a los otros machos. Cuando el raptor sornaensis osó acercarse a Luna, esta marcó algo de distancia con un grito, pero tampoco mostró la exagerada agresividad que mostraba hacia Nubla y Spot. Las nublarensis tampoco lo recibieron de mala gana.

\- Ja, era cierto...entre ellos no son tan rudos como los Nublar - dijo Owen, quien miraba a través de una cámara también, como lo llevaba haciendo Barry...-.

\- Creo que habrá acción pronto, si sabes a qué me refiero...mira al bastardo...-.

\- Temperamentos distintos...pero...siguen siendo lo que son...-.

\- Con algo de entrenamiento podríamos tener algo bueno aquí...- pensó Wu, al enterarse del reciente traslado. Pensaba que sería buena oportunidad de ver descendencia de ambos tipos de raptores. La candidata ideal parecía ser la raptor de ojos azules del recinto A, la más inusual, y la más fuerte.

Nubla emitió un sonido ronco al ver como Florencia, la misma que lo había agredido hasta casi matarlo, ahora era solo "ligeramente intratable" con Bill. Spot seguía mirando sentado, nada más. Sus ojos reptiloides parecían denotar algo de suspicacia. En un momento determinado, Bill se animó a acercarse al raptor de rayas oscuras, pero no para "saludarlo", sino para intimidarlo con un rugido corto, y las fauces abiertas. Procuraba verse más grande de lo que era en realidad. Tal vez no se sentía interesado en socializar con otros machos como con las hembras, tan solo en mostrarse dominante ante ellos, y aceptable ante ellas. Y era mejor que ese macho joven se habituase a retroceder ante él. Nubla respondió, pero se alejó finalmente, para no hacerse problemas. Por ahora.

\- Bien dicen que a las chicas les gustan los chicos malos - dijo Owen.

\- ¿Claire cree que eres malo, verdad?-.

* * *

Spot dormía en un rincón, algo empachado por la comida, y por el calor. De pronto, algo lo despertó. Fue una furibunda patada de Bill, quien lo atacaba sin ningún tipo de provocación. Spot reaccionó rápidamente, y entre chillidos y mordidas al aire, intentó imponerse sin luchar. Bill ni siquiera gruñó. Tan solo arremetió frontalmente contra Spot. Este al caer retrajo las patas traseras para defenderse con las garras al ser arrojado al suelo por su contendiente, y cuando Bill intentó otro ataque, fue repelido por Nubla, que se sumó a la batalla para desquitarse del gesto bravucón recibido. Derribo al sornaensis, dándole sin pensarlo, tiempo a Spot para levantarse. Luego Bill asestó un zarpazo directo a la cabeza de Nubla, y lo sujetó del pescuezo con los dientes. Cuando estuvo por clavarle la garra del pie en el vientre, Spot le mordió la pierna. Se veía que Bill era experimentado, y quizá por ello hacía gala de tanta agresividad con los otros machos. El raptor recién llegado repelió a Spot, y justo cuando estaban por atacarse una vez más, en medio del bullicio de las hembras, Owen intervino desde afuera.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡Ya basta!-.

Bill observó a Owen. Chasqueó los dientes, pero detuvo el ataque. No era que reconociera su nombre, solo los gritos del humano le comunicaban en parte que debía parar. Nubla estuvo por atacarlo aprovechando el descuido, pero un nuevo grito de Owen lo hizo retroceder un poco. El joven ex marine se sintió vagamente aliviado de ver que esta vez Nubla pareció obedecer, el mismo no sentía apropiado tener que sedarlo cada vez. Lo cierto es que el raptor atigrado solo hizo caso porque juzgo que tenia todas las de perder. Spot dio marcha atrás, resignado como siempre.

\- Eso, sepárense ahora...sepárense...-.

Owen se sorprendió gratamente de ver que el sornaensis Bill parecía aprender rápido a colaborar. La idea de que solo pretendía ganarse su confianza para luego atacarlo cruzó por su cabeza, y su tranquilidad se evaporó en parte. Ya había vencido a esos dos raptores nublarensis a los que temia todo el staff, ¿qué podría hacer él?

\- Según vi, el chico nuevo comenzó el ataque - dijo Owen esa noche, tomando unas cervezas con Barry.

\- Veo que está marcando territorio...-.

\- Vic ya estará contento...-.

\- ¿En este momento donde está Bill? -.

\- Oh, está en el recinto A, aunque parecía interesado en todas las hembras, lo hemos puesto únicamente donde están las Nublar, es seguro que luego ellas se lo disputaran...o a lo mejor luego los pasan a...porque... ¿por qué carajo estamos hablando de eso?...-.

\- Y Nubla y Spot? -.

\- Los hemos separado del resto para que no se sigan atacando. Descuida, ellos...-.

\- Si, ya sé que ellos dos no se atacan...-.

\- El problema es que mañana tendrás el entrenamiento con ellos de nuevo, y temo que si Bill los ve, querrá matarlos...-.

\- Tendré que trabajar aparte con ellos...esto ha hecho las cosas mas dificiles todavia...-.

Las celdas especiales donde habían alojado a Nubla y Spot de manera provisional estaban separadas por barrotes. Ambos raptores tenían desde el incidente con las hembras una especie de pacto de no agresión. Ahora sabían que si querían deshacerse del déspota más fuerte que ellos, debían colaborar. Además, era cuestión de tiempo para que las hembras se volvieran totalmente en contra de ellos, y no sobrevivieran al siguiente ataque. Era eso...y el hecho de que ellos mismos estaban interesados en las "opciones" que les ofrecía el cautiverio.

El silencio nocturno se veía interrumpido por los chillidos de los raptores en los recintos A y B, y por los murmullos de Spot y Nubla.

Esperaron pacientemente al siguiente entrenamiento colectivo en que tendrían que verse todos. Entretanto, aunque costo un poco acostumbrar a Bill a detenerse y avanzar cuando se le daba la orden, al final repetia exitosamente el proceso.

En una de esas, uno de los empleados persiguio a un Compsognathus que habia saqueado comida de un bungalo. Cuando estuvo por alcanzarlo, vio como este se metia en la jaula de los raptores. Entonces Bill lo atrapó de una sola sentada, y lanzó un escalofriante chillido hacia el hombre. Bill arrojó una patada a la jaula. Era su territorio ahora. Owen también había notado que el raptor parecia hacerle caso cuando lo tenía a distancia, pero de cerca actuaba de un modo similar a Nubla.

Cuando lo creyó prudente, Owen volvió a unir a todos los raptores, solo para ver como el ejercicio que había salido medianamente bien a duras penas se desorganizaba de nuevo, pero porque fue el recién llegado se mostró hostil a Nubla y Spot. Durante unos días, Owen y el equipo tomaron distancia de Bill, y hasta intentaban pasar por alto que les gritaba a los otros machos como si se tratase de un perro buscando pelea, después de todo, no se había producido otro ataque serio. Bill disfrutaba de provocar a ambos, le ayudaba a asegurarse un lugar con las hembras, pero mientras a Spot lo veía como un simple cabeza de turco, a Nubla lo veía como a un contendiente menor, del cual debía deshacerse en algún momento. O al menos es lo que Owen había notado. Temía una carnicería...

\- Vic, en serio deberiamos replantear la ubicacion de los raptores, tendremos un incidente similar al de la vez pasada, y quien sabe no lleguemos a tiempor para contenerlos...-.

\- Owen...eh...- dijo Vic Hoskins con algo de duda, pero luego tajantemente - voy a consultar eso. Tus resultados son mas que notables, y por ello realmente quiero hacer esto...vamos a asegurarnos de no tener contratiempos...-.

\- Bueno...confío en que así sea...-.

Vic se alejó con una sonrisa hipocrita. En el fondo, deseaba ver qué pasaría ahora...poner a prueba a los raptores, y muy en especial, a los machos nublarensis.

Y llegó el día. Tras la muerte del novillo, Owen reprendió a Bill por empujar a Nubla. Era hasta cierto punto natural que sucediera, pero en este caso se habia hecho excesivo.

Bill no le hizo caso. Seguía como de caza por ahí.

Owen ya consideraba la posibilidad de trasladar a uno de los machos, pues hasta Spot se había vuelto hostil últimamente debido a esos problemas. Cuando hubo de retirarse por una llamada urgente de Hoskins, nadie quedó ahí para vigilar, solo un joven encargado que tuvo un ataque de pánico cuando Nubla se abalanzó sobre los barrotes para atacarlo, haciendo que se fuera y se desentendiera de todo. Entonces el raptor atigrado siseo, y se acercó lentamente a Bill. Spot los miraba a ambos a distancia prudencial. De la nada, Nubla le pegó un mordisco a Bill en la cola.

Bill cayó en la trampa. Se levanto para perseguir a Nubla, y en ese momento saltó Spot hacia él, y lo derribó, logrando sujetarle una de las manos con las fauces. Mordió tan fuerte como pudo. Cuando Bill volteó el cuello para quitárselo de encima, sintió como unos dientes se cerraban sobre su nuca. Bill se sacudió enfurecido quitándoselos a ambos, solo para recibir un golpe de la garra letal de Nubla, aunque fuera una herida superficial. Cuando cargaba contra el raptor atigrado, el moteado se abalanzaba sobre su flanco desprotegido, y viceversa, dejándole los costados llenos de marcas, aunque ello significó para los raptors aliados el recibir varios cortes a su vez.

Los sonidos de la pelea se hacían sordos.

En un momento, Spot y Bill saltaron uno hacia otro, y el nublarensis recibió un nuevo corte en el pecho, pero en compensación a este riesgo, logró clavar la garra en la pierna de su rival, haciéndolo desplomarse. Un gran corte como de cuchillo. Cuando volvió a atacar, Nubla lo esquivó, y fue embestido de nuevo por Spot, dando completamente al suelo. El raptor sornaensis rugió intentando intimidarlos sin exito. De pronto, algo lo mordió. Eran Misha y Heather, como queriendo obligarlo a levantarse y luchar, para medir su valía. Luna no movió una garra para apoyarlo. Tampoco Florencia

Aún estando al límite de su capacidad para soportar el dolor, Bill se paró y cargó contra sus enemigos, pero otra puñalada de la garra de Nubla le impidió seguir. Spot le sujetó las fauces con sus manos y dientes, mientras Nubla lo cosía a golpes con la garra del pie. Bill se sacudió con la fuerza que le daban la furia y el miedo, mas fue sujetado por Nubla, que le rasgo por completo un lado de la cara de un zarpazo.

Agonizante, Bill insistía en luchar. No podía perder su posición de jefe. Pero todo terminó cuando Nubla tiró de una de las múltiples heridas infringidas con la hoz que llevaba en las patas traseras, con los dientes, prácticamente destripándolo, mientras Spot lo reducía a mordidas. El raptor de Sorna exhaló por última vez, antes de que una mordida simultánea al cuello por parte de Nubla y Spot lo destrozara. El orgulloso Bill quedó ahí, como una carcasa, el trofeo de guerra de los jóvenes raptores. Había caído luchando, pero no fue suficiente. Nubla se paró sobre el cadáver, y bufó. Luego Spot repitió el gesto. El raptor atigrado olisqueo a Bill, y arrancó la lengua de una mordida, devorándola. Spot hizo lo propio con un costado. Despues de lo agotador del combate y de días de escasa comida gracias al intruso, necesitaban alimentarse de algo mejor.

Owen llegó demasiado tarde. Aquella escena era de espanto. Ante el cuerpo de Bill, los raptores nublarensis bufaban y chillaban como locos. Nubla dirigía sus gritos a las hembras, pero sobre todo a Florencia, que lo observaba desde una esquina. Spot se atrevió a rugirle a Misha, quien respondió, pero sin empujarlo. Un auténtico caos.

\- Los dos han sido devueltos a sus refugios provisionales por ahora...Vic, con todo respeto...¿realmente consultaste el traslado de recinto?-.

\- Claro Owen...pasa que algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo y...lamento muchísimo que esto haya ocurrido, de veras...-.

\- Un momento - dijo Owen antes de atender una llamada.

Vic miro de reojo a los raptores nublarensis, y una mezcla de temor y codicia lo invadió. _"Son fuertes los malditos..."_

Cuando los machos fueron reincorporados a sus recintos, tanto Florencia como Luna se pusieron a la defensiva esperando alguna acción de los machos. En un recinto como en el otro, estos respondieron con indiferencia. Como si el ataque recibido aquella ocasión hubiera marcado impronta en ellos, se negaban a desafiar la fuerza de sus líderes femeninas. Pero les habían demostrado SU fuerza.

Misha se acercó a Spot más amistosamente desde entonces. Y Florencia, sin dejar de ser dominante, ya no fue tan hostil a Nubla como antes...el mensaje había sido claro...

\- Barry...ya no podemos tener a otro macho aquí...-.

\- Me costará algo convencerlos de que deben dejar solos a estos…-.

\- Después de esto...no será necesario...has visto lo que hicieron...-.

\- Seee...supongo que es cuestión de tiempo nada más...-.

\- Y ya fue suficiente de esto...no quiero ver a mas raptors morir...-.

En los recintos, los raptors volvían a sus vidas como si nada hubiera sucedido...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Dondequiera que el hombre intervenga en la naturaleza, ocurrirá el caos..._**

 ** _Como preludio del incidente de 2015, una nueva tragedia teñirá de sangre Jurassic World..._**

Capítulo 8

" _Está pidiendo ayuda…"_

 _\- Alan Grant, Jurassic Park III_

\- Dulces sueños, bastardos – exclamó Frederick Ruingan aquella lúgubre noche de luna llena – ojalá que se extingan de nuevo.-.

El último rugido del Tyrannosaurus resonó por todo el parque, ningún visitante se encontraba cerca a ese horario ya que todos se encontraban en el hotel listos para regresar al día siguiente.

A pesar de ser varios kilómetros de distancia, el inmenso animal sí que se hacía oír. Fred se encontraba en el pasillo donde reposaban ambos recintos de raptores. La sección A, estaba ocupada por Nubla, Heather y Florencia. La sección B, mas boscosa y nocturna, estaba ocupada por Spot, Rip, Mish y Luna.

 _Esos malditos bastardos_ , pensó el guardia bebiendo una botella de whisky que robó del despacho de su jefe.

Estaba mirando por el barandal a las criaturas, Heather se encontraba dormida en un sector apartado mientras que Nubla estaba inquieto dando vueltas como un oso enjaulado, mirándole fijo.

Florencia aún no se mostraba, que raro, pensó.

Fred sonrió con desprecio al animal que le observaba desde abajo con sus resplandecientes ojos amarillos. Le alzó el dedo medio y el animal como si entendiera el gesto le gruñó con ira.

El hombre debería tener más respeto por una criatura que podría hacerle lo mismo que él a un muñeco de papel, pero la falsa seguridad del barandal le hizo sentirse confiado.

Le lanzó un escupitajo que el raptor recibió enojándose todavía más, ahora comenzaba a rugirle con ansias. Heather alzó la cabeza como un resorte pero luego el tipo volvió a dar un largo sorbo a su bebida poniendo una cara de asco sin precio.

Owen le había advertido mil veces no hacer eso, mucho menos en ESA área. Pero Fred lo veía muy presumido para un humilde "guardabosques" como él le gustaba llamarle.

Era problemático de por sí, en dos trabajos anteriores ya lo habían expulsado por pelearse con compañeros y beber o descansar en horas de trabajo. También le tenía cierto recelo a los raptores de Owen ya que le obedecían como si fuese su dios, al menos la mayoría de ellos.

Sobre todo ese lagarto moteado asqueroso, jamás olvidaría la humillación que pasó hacía unas cuantas semanas atrás.

Estaba burlándose de Owen cuando el ex marine aleccionaba a los más nuevos, éste lo trato de poner en su sitio y cuando las cosas se estaban por ir a las manos Spot salió de su jaulilla individual mal cerrada y se lanzó contra él como una bala.

Ni siquiera los francotiradores lograron atinarle, el animal corrió en zigzag como adivinando los disparos y saltó sobre el pobre cobarde de Frederick que se quedó estático gritando, un sedante a tiempo fue lo único que le salvó la vida. Pero nada lo rescató de las risas de sus compañeros al ver el inmenso manchón que se había formado entre sus pantalones.

El único que se solidarizó con él pasándole una toalla fue, irónicamente, el propio Owen Grady con un gesto muy solidario y humilde de su parte. Fred simplemente la tomó y se fue humillado mirando con asco al animal que le seguía con la mirada mientras quedaba inconsciente.

Otro rugido del Tyrannosaurus lo sacó de su pensamiento, ¿es que esa puta nunca dormía?. Y encima el nombre "Rexy"…vaya manera de endulzar a una bestia come carne que ya contaba con víctimas humanas en su dieta.

Nubla le miraba furioso desde abajo y luego volteó hasta las torres de seguridad, corrió hasta perderse de vista.

\- Eso es…corre, lagartija fea… - gritó ya con la voz algo tomada por el whisky.

Entretanto, en la reja por donde ambas jaulas se comunicaban…

Nubla lanzó su llamada de "ayuda" en tono más silencioso de lo habitual para no despertar a la solitaria Florencia.

La raptor verde Heather se despertó con curiosidad y se acercó por el llamado.

Desde la otra jaula una silueta moteada con unas manchas amarillas se hizo visible con dos grandes luceros verdes resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

Spot y Nubla entablaron un breve dialogo inentendible.

Luna también estaba despierta y se unió, con su típico porte señorial. Tras unos breves rugidos en sonido más discreto se dispersaron velozmente listos para el ataque.

A la media hora, todos los guardias salieron corriendo en dirección al sector B. Al parecer los raptores se habían empezado a pelear con ferocidad , se abalanzaban sobre Spot con rapiña arañándolo y lastimándolo. Los rugidos y chillidos eran insoportables y todos los guardias acudieron enseguida.

Claro, todos, menos el único incompetente de Jurassic World…Frederick.

Estaba tan ebrio que el cuerpo ya no le respondía.

Marchó para donde estaba el resto dando tumbos y sintió de golpe un sonido fuerte tras de él,

Algo había hundido el barandal un poco…pero bastaba.

Aunque ebrio se dio una idea de lo que pasaba, se resistió con toda su buena fe, al principio. Pero tuvo que aceptar los hechos al sentir el gruñido detrás de él.

Volteó lentamente y ahí estaba la bestia… Nubla con su cuerpo anaranjado de franjas negras iluminado por la luna llena.

Lo miraba con los dientes hambrientos de su carne, y esas horribles garras que se veían más filosas que de costumbre.

El animal se abalanzó sobre él en un frenesí brutal y comenzó a desmembrarlo poco a poco, emitiendo el hombre alaridos horribles antes de que finalmente dejase de existir...

Owen llegó corriendo todavía en su ropa habitual de dormir, en cuanto llegó junto al resto de francotiradores la rapiña había terminado en el sector B. Spot y las hembras dejaron el teatro y los tres se encontraban intactos…Rip aun dormía.

De hecho, esta raptor había sido responsable indirecta de que Spot se soltase…

Entonces para Owen Grady todo tuvo sentido, desde que Spot no haya recibido daños hasta el único miembro que faltaba que seguro había estado…

\- ¡Mierda, maldito hijo de puta! – grito arrebatándole el rifle a uno de los empleados y corriendo con un dardo tranquilizante en la boca.

Nubla arrancó el brazo dejando un gran rastro de sangre cayendo a la jaula, Heather se disputó con él una pierna pero el raptor macho se la cedió casi con caballerosidad.

Florencia se mantuvo al margen durmiendo.

En cuanto llegó Owen solo, Nubla vio por fin la oportunidad que había estado esperando desde hace meses.

\- Maldito borracho de mierda … - murmuró apuntándole al raptor, que ahora se agazapaba preparado para saltarle.

¿Tan solo un animal o una criatura maligna sedienta de venganza?

Nubla saltó sobre Owen esquivando el disparo. Éste ya estaba perdido.

Con sus brazos el humano apenas podía controlar a la criatura y menos preocuparse por sus dientes, antebrazos y garras al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando un ángel guardián llegó.

Un poderoso ángel de metal con una hélice que obligó al velociraptor a regresar al recinto chillando de miedo.

Florencia de pronto intentó saltar hacia el barandal donde Nubla había llegado pero el piloto no lo permitiría… La ametralladora escupió apenas una hilera de proyectiles pero Owen interrumpió el ajetreo, Heather y el recinto B empezaron a golpear los barrotes frenéticos. Para colmo ninguno de los raptores había sido abatido. Nubla, que había bajado al recinto para evitar los disparos salió nuevamente de su escondrijo y rugió al inmenso "depredador metálico" que se intentaba apoderar de su hábitat.

El helicóptero lanzó una nueva ráfaga de disparos y esta vez logró darle de lleno a los cristales nuevos del recinto.

Owen gritó e insultó al piloto con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que tenía segundos para huir de ahí.

El estúpido piloto dándose cuenta de la situación aterrizó en una zona cercana para asegurarse de que ninguna preciosa vida se humana hubiese perdido.

El barrote quedó agrietado lo suficiente para que Nubla lo destruyera de una embestida, para terminar la tragedia, el portón que unía las secciones también había sido traspasado haciendo que ambas manadas se unieran en "rebelión".

Los raptores salieron en estampida del recinto arrasando con la mayoría de los guardias. Los que no sucumbían quedaban heridos.

Uno de los novatos recibió un fiero zarpazo de Florencia en el rostro quedando en carne viva listo para que Luna le devorase.

Otro mientras estaba por llamar refuerzos en el comunicador fue atrapado por Spot que le desgarró la garganta y lo dejó tirado.

La manada se dispersó mientras que la sangre saltó a la luz de la luna viéndose de un rojo oscuro intenso.

Owen quedó petrificado, presa del horror. Barry llegó a las horas y le ayudó con unos vendajes.

El parque abriría mañana…estaban a kilómetros pero no tardarían en ir donde los edificios iluminados llamarían su atención.

\- Estamos acabados…- dijo Owen.

\- No exactamente - dijo Barry – pasándole otro rifle y cargando otro para él – no si ahora los detenemos antes del amanecer –.

\- ¡Está muriendo gente Barry! ¡Mira lo que han hecho tus mascotas! – gritó Owen tomando de la camisa a su colega y casi perdiendo el control. Barry forcejeó con él y logró quitárselo de encima.

\- Y por eso usaremos esto – exclamó el moreno enseñándole cartuchos de escopeta.

\- ¿Quieres decir que? –

\- Con los raptores no se juega…-

Ambos se subieron en un jeep a gasolina. Algunos rugidos lejanos de los raptores les llamaron la atención.

" _Que empiece la cacería."_

\- ¡A todas las Unidades de Control de Activos, tenemos un código 16 en progreso!-.


	9. Chapter 9

El parque nuevamente es testigo del desastre. La imprudencia humana y el instinto asesino formado durante 125 millones de años son una pésima combinación...

Capítulo 9

Zona de Guerra

Las unidades ACU se movilizaron rápidamente por toda la isla.

Nadie podía creer el siniestro que se había desatado, eran las 2:30 pm de la noche y los siete raptores se encontraban libres correteando quien sabe dónde, Owen Grady se los había advertido cientos de veces, pero hay gente que nunca aprende.

Y Jurassic Park era la prueba de eso, los encargados creían que con solo cambiar un poco la estructura del parque y el nombre lograrían dominar aquella fuerza imparable.

En la selva unas dos camionetas blindadas se separaban por distintos caminos seguidos de dos motos, en una de ellas estaba Owen y en la otra Barry, ambos portando escopetas para elefantes.

\- Yo seguiré el rastro por el norte, ustedes vayan a la región de Apatosaurus…- sugirió Barry.

\- Iré al pastizal pero si los conozco como creo que los conozco se sentirán atraídos por el parque…la iluminación es llamativa…-

\- Saben que hay un Tyrannosaurus…lo han oído –

\- Esperemos que no sean tan osados – sentenció Owen, dividiendo la ruta ambas motos para seguir a las respectivas camionetas.

La luna llena ya se había ocultado junto al resto de las estrellas, había pasado a ser una noche muy oscura en todo sentido.

Un rugido lejano de Velociraptor llego a los oídos de Owen haciéndolo tomar el comunicador con una mano mientras mantenía el equilibrio del manubrio con la otra.

\- Están yendo por el este… -

\- Afirmativo – contestó el conductor de la ACU doblando el vehículo en la dirección indicada y acelerando a toda marcha.

* * *

Los herbívoros aquella noche estaban más inquietos que nunca, los Triceratops que generalmente dormían tranquilamente esta vez formaban un círculo protector muy similar al de los rinocerontes modernos alrededor de sus crías, el guardia de la sección no entendía nada.

\- Este comportamiento no es normal…actúan como si hubiera un depredador o algo - exclamó el muchacho rubio vigilando desde una distancia segura.

Los Apatosaurus por su lado se mantenían juntos y emitían llamados de auxilio frenéticos. El joven observo a la manada un rato más cuando de repente vio algo…algo que no debería estar ahí.

De entre el follaje una cabeza marrón clara con unos ojos color azul eléctrico se revelaron.

\- No puede ser, no es verdad, ¡no es verdad! - cayó de espaldas hacia atrás y luego buscó su comunicador con desesperación con tan mala suerte que justo cuando Owen contestaba la señal se le cayó a unos metros de él.

\- ¡Mierda! ….-

Se hizo todas las preguntas en un microsegundo sin dejar de vigilar al carnívoro que no se había percatado aun de su presencia.

¿Cómo escaparon? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién había sido el responsable? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo mierda saldría ileso de aquella situación? Richard Aguilera no era sino un guarda parques joven…no superaba los 18 años de edad y había sido muy estricto en cuanto ser colocado en la sección de herbívoros.

Para colmo de males, uno de los efectivos ACU sobrevivientes lo abandonó a su suerte.

\- ¡Ben! ¡A dónde vas! - gritó desesperado el joven Richard. Su compañero ya había cubierto una buena cantidad de espacio. Con una linterna, inspeccionó brevemente el arroyo. Luego comenzó a vadearlo…tal vez podría ocultarse ahí.

* * *

La pesadilla no tenía cuando acabar para Richard.

Sufría un estómago muy débil para ver las carnicerías que hacían los dinosaurios y lo más importante, violaba la regla número 1 de Owen, _no les dejes oler el miedo…_

El raptor marrón era una verdadera bestia, medía unos tres metros de largo y dos de alto. Sus ojos eran hipnotizantes pero denotaban una inteligencia mortífera.

Algo pasó como volando a su costado empujándolo hacia el suelo, gritó de horror al ver que lo que había salido corriendo sin prestarle atención era un Velociraptor anaranjado con rayas negras.

Estaba detrás suyo todo este tiempo…

" _entonces comienza el ataque pero no de frente, si no por los lados"_

El raptor Nubla esquivó al humano para ir por un verdadero manjar, el Parasaurolophus llegó corriendo en dirección opuesta, tenía una raptor verdosa colgada del cuello y otra Nublarensis destripándole desde abajo. Nubla y la grande, Florencia, se lanzaron contra el animal derrumbándolo al suelo y rematándole en un sanguinario ataque final.

"… _de otros dos raptores que ni si quiera habías visto"_

El muchacho atónito desvió la mirada para no vomitar, Misha arrancó un gigantesco pulmón el cual se disputó con Heather hasta que ambas consiguieron partir el órgano a la mitad.

Aunque parecía que estaba muerto, los ojos del animal seguían moviéndose mirando al guardia, parecían buscarlo.

Nubla arrancó un gigantesco bucle de intestino y empezó a tragárselo masticándolo apenas. El herbívoro estaba vivo cuando comenzaron a comérselo.

La camioneta de la ACU llegó iluminando la carnicería con sus grandes faroles. Owen bajó con la escopeta cargada de la moto.

* * *

De pronto un espantoso sonido tras el ACU fugitivo, seguido del ruido de matorrales dispersándose. Cuando se volvió a ver, se dio cuenta de que llevaban cierto rato siguiéndolo. Nubla chilló hacia él, avanzando lenta y furtivamente.

\- ¡Quédate ahí, bastardo! - grito Ben asustado, mientras le apuntaba con el arma de electricidad. El raptor reconoció el instrumento que podía dañarlo, y se quedó en su sitio, sin dejar de sisear y mostrarse amenazante. Podía oler el miedo de su presa. Ben temblaba, aunque tenía a la bestia a tiro. Se preguntó si realmente había servido de algo amedrentar al animal delante suyo como si de un convicto a punto de ser recapturado se tratase. En eso, de la nada saltó Florencia de la espesura, cayendo en el agua poco profunda, rugiendo y lanzando una mordida al aire. Ben sabía que su suerte estaba echada. Gritó, y el miedo le hizo disparar al aire. Nubla saltó hacia él tumbándolo violentamente al agua. Una vez ahí, intento morderle el cuello, pero fue apartado por Florencia, que se lanzó a destrozar su garganta y cabeza, con sus garras, mientras Nubla se desquitaba con el vientre del desafortunado ACU. El agua quedó pronto teñida de rojo.

No lo devoraron. Aquello había sido una intimidación hacia sus perseguidores humanos. Tal vez era lo que quería Florencia...

Los raptores rugieron iracundos ya que su comida había sido interrumpida.

Los ACU bajaron con sus dardos tranquilizantes y bastones eléctricos. Se veían bastante seguros de sí mismos pero al ver la carnicería algunos convertían esas expresiones en muecas de sumo disgusto y ansiedad.

Owen fue empujado por detrás por una raptora que le hizo soltar el arma. Los ACU comenzaron a disparar y los raptores a dispersarse entre la maleza.

Owen estaba por recoger el arma y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de espanto.

– Oh no….-

Sí, lamentablemente sí… Los Triceratops, habiendo visto su umbral de tolerancia superado comenzaron a enervarse.

La hembra Alfa de los grandes herbívoros removió el pasto con su pata delantera, como hacían los rinocerontes antes de embestir ya una velocidad muy contradictoria con su enorme peso se lanzó con la manada entera contra el vehículo.

La camioneta salió volando y una estampida se desató, los raptores aprovecharon el ajetreo para llevarse a algunos ACU desprevenidos.

Sus gritos todavía resuenan en la cabeza de Owen hasta hoy en día.

El capitán de ese equipo intento dispararle un dardo a Heather pero una cabeza de Velociraptor anaranjada emergió desde la maleza cerrándose alrededor de su cara. Nubla luego sujetó de la cabeza al humano ya indefenso y la desprendió con la misma facilidad que se rompe una hoja de cuaderno.

Owen tomó su comunicador nervioso. Barry contestó al instante. Se lo veía igual de agitado y de fondo se oían varios disparos.

\- ¡Owen tenemos problemas, te necesitamos aquí! – otro disparo de fondo seguido por un grito se escuchó detrás. El vehículo tirado por los Triceratops exploto y resonó tanto en el comunicador a distancia como ahí mismo – ¡creo que ahí también hay problemas…!-.

\- Adivinaste, se cargaron a todo el personal…-

\- ¿¡Qué?! –

\- Así como lo oyes…no tengo ni un solo refuerzo aquí, estoy solo con un guardia en estado de shock, escucha…huye de ahí cuanto antes… ¿Cuántos soldados hay? –

\- Tres… una estampida de Triceratops llegó corriendo justo donde estábamos y nos vimos forzados a dividirnos a una zona de pastizal…les advertí que se mantuvieran alejados pero uno a uno comenzaron a ser tragados por la tierra…Spot esta por aquí, entre el Rip y Luna se han cargado a casi… ¡MIERDA CUIDADO! -.

\- ¡Barry! –

\- Solo quedan dos…descuida encontré mi moto voy para allá y veremos que hacer…- la comunicación se corto con un grito más de fondo y una serie de disparos.

La situación estaba más que fuera de control.

En cuanto ambos se encontraron, ya eran solo unos cinco sujetos.

Barry, Owen los supervivientes del grupo ACU y Richard el cual se encontraba todavía en shock.

Todos a salvo pero quebrantados arriba de la camioneta blindada restante. Intentaron todo para comunicarse con la torre de control pero no hubo caso.

\- Tenían que dispararle con un puto helicóptero – maldijo Grady golpeando una pared de la camioneta con frustración.

\- Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, esto no es culpa nuestra sino de ese borracho que contrataron, de no haber sido por ese tarado nada de nada. Así se arruino el primer parque pero nosotros hemos respetado a esos animales y hasta hemos hecho grandes avances si logramos controlarlos ahora…-

\- Control…control ¿quieren saber algo? – dijo Owen con sus ojos hechos furia - ¡ese es el maldito problema de los que están aquí! , no les importa nada la naturaleza de los seres que trajeron, simplemente nos ven como domadores de leones que amansan a los gatitos pero no se molestan en saber cómo piensan, como se llaman ni como se sienten...-

\- Pues yo sé cómo se sienten…- se metió Richard casi vomitando aun – hambrientos y muy enojados…-

Ambos ignoraron al rubio y siguieron conversando apasionadamente.

-Si tan solo se tomaran la molestia de verlos como más que billetes andantes una sola vez –

Barry tuvo que admitirlo, solo los vio como lagartijas gigantes todo este tiempo. Su relación estaba basada en el miedo y no en el respeto ¿pero como no temerles?, sus ojos, mandíbulas, garras.

Todo eso era una invitación a tenerles pánico, horror…

El conductor frenó repentinamente, algo estaba deteniendo el camino. Algo grande.

\- ¡Encenderé el faro! –

\- ¡No lo hagas! – ordeno Owen muy tarde, un flash de luz ilumino la gigantesca cabeza amarilla que se encontraba a centímetros del auto. El Baryonix estaba abrazando el vehículo enterrando sus garras en la chapa haciéndole daños superficiales gracias al blindaje.

\- ¿Cómo mierda se salió del recinto? –

\- ¡La estampida debió causar mal funcionamiento….oremos por que no haya más!-

El Baryonyx rugió con ira y luego huyó embistiendo levemente el auto antes de irse. Al verlo mejor Owen pudo notar incontables cortes en su cuerpo todavía sangrantes.

Detrás de él apareciendo desde la selva, Spot, Luna y Rip rugían triunfantes habiendo ahuyentado al gran depredador.

El resto de la manada apareció detrás de ellos con los hocicos y garras ensangrentadas.

Los ACU al verlos asomaron el rifle muy despacio por fuera de la ventana y dispararon dándole de lleno a Nubla, este chilló de dolor y la manada restante comenzó a dispersarse. Spot se acercaba a ayudarlo pero otro dardo se disparo en su dirección cobrándose a Florencia en su lugar.

Las cosas parecían mejorar pero el resto de la manada se dispersó. Spot rugió enfurecido en medio de la confusión y miró a Owen… ¿reconociéndolo? Entonces avanzó hacia el vehículo furtivamente, emitiendo el siniestro siseo característico de su especie.

El ojiazul tuvo una idea.

Estaban por dispararle al raptor pero el ex marine les detuvo, algo en sus ojos le advertía que podía acercársele.

En un acto casi suicida, Owen bajó de la camioneta, el raptor naranja resistiéndose al tranquilizante sin mucho éxito lanzo una mordida a sus pies que Grady pudo esquivar sin problema alguno.

Poco a poco fue acercándose a Spot quien gruñó pero tampoco parecia dispuesto a atacar. Mas bien parecía medir al humano, como analizando su fuerza.

Owen lentamente acercó la mano hasta la cabeza del raptor y lo acarició, no sin cautela, esperando su consentimiento. Aún a sabiendas de que podría perder su mano, la adrenalina del momento le daba fuerzas.

El gran dinosaurio se dejó acariciar un poco a su pesar y emitió unos sonidos similares al ronroneo en felinos cuando se sienten felices. Solo que mas siniestros.

Barry miró con el rostro hecho un poema. Fue testigo como Owen Grady pudo probar su teoría apostando su propia vida en eso.

Spot solo permaneció ante Owen unos minutos más, luego siguió su camino. El grupo esperó un poco, y luego siguieron sus huellas hasta el nido improvisado de los Velociraptor.

La batalla contra el resto de la manada fue brutal, uno de los sobrevivientes ACU fue despedazado y Richard fue mortalmente herido.

Owen tomó el rifle. Mientras las luces del proyector de la camioneta iluminaban un poco la penumbra de aquel lugar, rastreaba solo con la vista a los raptores fugados. Pero se movían muy rápido para atinarles. Entonces vio a Luna. Esta se arrojó contra Owen. No llegó a darle con la garra, pero la fuerza del choque de sus piernas contra el cuerpo del ex marine le rompió dos costillas.

\- ¡Mierda!- gritó Owen. Luna lo observaba apoyada sobre él. Los otros ACU estaban enfrascados intentando detener a la manada restante como para darse cuenta del peligro en que se hallaba el ojiazul. Entonces asestó un culatazo a la cabeza de Luna, y aprovechando esta distracción, trato de escapar, hacia la camioneta. La raptor fue tras él y volvió a atacarlo. Esta vez, apoyo su pata sobre la espalda de Owen, y le rompió un brazo. Unos ojos se posaron sobre la escena.

Cuando Grady creyó que todo terminaría...escuchó un chillido venir tras suyo. Spot saltó enfurecido hacia Luna, atrapándola del cuello con los dientes, y arrastrándola lejos del combatiente retirado, quien se quedó estupefacto viendo como el raptor moteado estaba atacando a su superiora...por él.

Pronto, Spot no pudo sujetar más a Luna, y esta contraatacó con todo lo que tenía. Owen trató de ponerse en pie cerca de la camioneta, cuando vio a Misha saltar sobre la parte delantera del vehículo. Ambos se miraron. Misha lo encaró desafiante, pero rápidamente desvió su atención a Spot. Al ver a Luna atacándolo, corrió y saltó hacia ella. Chillidos y chasquidos de dientes...aquello era un triste recuerdo de los incidentes de hacía dos décadas atrás...

Richard se metió a salvo dentro de la camioneta pero en Jurassic World "a salvo" jamás es algo confiable.

Owen estaba siendo protegido por Spot y sorprendentemente por Misha también, de Luna. Heather se encontraba adormecida a un costado, gracias a un certero disparo de Barry.

Misha rugió a Luna ferozmente mientras Spot se le lanzaba a los costados en una sangrienta batalla pero la raptor líder se las ingenió para sacarse a ambos de encima de un solo manotazo.

Richard cerró los ojos dispuesto a olvidarse de todo cuando sintió como la puerta sin seguro empezó a abrirse, primero eran unos erráticos movimientos de puerta pero luego se abrió.

…

Un leve gruñido anunciaba algo entrando a la camioneta.

El guardia herido se hizo hacia atrás y cuando la puerta se abrió una Velociraptor furiosa entró lenta pero segura. Era Rip…

Recordó la escena del Parasaurolophus siendo devorado por las fieras todavía vivo, no tardó en reflexionar acerca de aquellos ojos que lo miraban siendo destripado en vida.

Su vida paso delante de sus ojos cuando Rip se le tiró en frenesí manchando el parabrisas con sangre desde dentro. Su último deseo fue que todo sea rápido.

Luna sacudió a Misha ferozmente como un muñeco de trapo pero descuidó su garra del pie con la cual logró abrirle una herida en canal muy seria. Owen usó su brazo sano para tomar el arma a uno de los cadáveres y cargar dardos tranquilizantes…

La raptor colosal lanzó a Misha contra la camioneta llamando la atención de Rip que desde dentro seguía muy ocupada en el festín.

Los refuerzos llegaron justo para dormir a Spot y Misha mientras que Luna era sedada por un veloz dardo disparado por la mano de su supuesta presa.

Sin embargo la raptor sin estar dispuesta a rendirse se levanto agazapándose lista para saltar sobre su opresor. Otros tres somníferos fueron disparados hasta la raptor hasta dejarla tumbada. Barry y los demás se acercaron a auxiliar a Owen, una vez que lograron también inmovilizar a Rip.

* * *

Muchos meses pasaron...

La gente hoy disfruta Jurassic World como todos los días, el siniestro de la noche anterior fue silenciado y los raptores devueltos sanos y salvo a sus jaulas…

El Baryonyx estuvo libre por las cercanías del parque hasta la mañana siguiente donde fue encontrado bañándose en el lago próximo a los herbívoros. Guiar a los Triceratops de regreso fue lo más fácil debido a la naturaleza tranquila de estos animales cuando no hay animales feroces cerca.

Sin embargo, los empleados estaban indignados, hubo mucho recorte de personal y renuncias.

La junta directiva se mostro indecisa respecto al destino de los siete raptores que ahora estaban por volver a sus recintos. Claire deseaba que se la trague la tierra.

Para colmo Owen estaba por renunciar tras el largo tiempo de reposo, pero fue detenido en la puerta por el propio Wu.

\- Mire… realmente respeto su trabajo pero tengo un vuelo que alcanzar – dijo pero el científico se negó a irse, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro muy segura pero cínica.

\- Señor Grady, entiendo que haya sido una noche estresante para usted pero tengo su pedido ya hecho…si quiere venir al labo…-

\- ¡No…no, ya estoy harto de este manicomio genético que tienen aquí!- el asiático no cambió su semblante pero si pareció verse un poco mosqueado por aquel comentario que a su parecer era demasiado simplista. No toleraba que nadie en su medio de trabajo cuestionara sus logros científicos, lo tomaba como un desagradecimiento a su devoción a Jurassic World.

\- Realmente entiendo cómo se siente, pero insisto en que su pedido le hará cambiar su parecer. –

Owen quería golpearlo para sacarlo de su camino pero finalmente se dejo convencer por el científico.

Todos los científicos corrían de un lado a otro en el laboratorio como si fuera una bolsa de valores. Algunos estaban parados con libretas anotando datos frente a una cámara de incubación.

Otros descomponían las cadenas de ADN pero todos miraron a Owen Grady como a un intruso. Veían muy raro que a alguien como él se le permitiera acceder a las instalaciones científicas.

Grady ignoró sus miradas inquisitorias, _como si alguno de esos imbéciles hubiera sabido que hacer en la noche anterior._

Finalmente llegaron a una sala cerrada cuidadosamente a la cual su escolta le hizo acceder. Dentro había un terrario de tamaño mediano con una vasta vegetación y algunos insectos volando.

Dentro cuatro lagartijas de diferentes colores saltaban por doquier cazando los pequeños insectos, a veces peleándose levemente por ellos. Owen se enterneció pero cambio el semblante al ver la infaltable garra en forma de hoz en las pequeñas extremidades.

\- Son los raptores que pediste…-

\- ¿Esto es una burla? ¿Aun harán mi pedido después de…?-

\- Calma, calma…estos no son como los que trajimos de Sorna , escucha estos tienen ADN diferente de ahí su coloración más llamativa, deberías agradecerme tuve que tomarme muchas molestias para encontrar lo genes adecuados para hacerlos más "dóciles"-

\- Siguen siendo Velociraptores….- exclamó Owen sin querer admitir que los pequeños estaban despertando cierta ternura en él.

\- Aparte de tu considerable paga, lo único que pediste fueron cuatro raptores para criar…aquí los tienes fueron fabricados específicamente con las condiciones que queremos… dóciles, domesticables y productivos…-

\- "Productivos" – murmuró en una risa irónica - ¿Siguen viéndolos como productos? –

\- No lo tome tan personal señor Grady, los raptores con los que usted lidió jamás habrían hecho semejante descontrol de haber sido estos…hace tiempo criamos 8 nublarensis y la más grande mato al resto…por eso criamos a los sornaensis, pero eran demasiado inteligentes, escapaban y se llevaban a los guardias por la noche…tuvimos que regresarlos a Sorna. –

\- Y no aprendieron de sus errores ¿verdad? –

\- Al contrario, los hemos superado – respondió el doctor Wu con autosuficiencia. Owen miró al raptor más grande, uno con una línea azul que se dirigía hasta su cola. Los grandes y penetrantes ojos de la cría se fijaron en los de Owen y esta vez hubo una imprimación inmediata.

\- Acepto… pero será según mis condiciones –

Wu sonrió con arrogancia una vez mas y ambos estrecharon manos.

" _Sin saber lo que tenían lo metieron en una caja de almuerzos y ahora lo venden, la falta de humildad que hay ante la naturaleza aquí…de verdad me asusta"_

\- Ian Malcolm

* * *

Año 2015

Owen, Claire, Zach y Gray estaban rodeados en la explanada principal de Jurassic World, el sueño convertido una vez más en una caótica pesadilla. Los raptores, ahora bajo el mando de la poderosa Indominus Rex, se alistaban a atacar a sus presas, entre las que se hallaba...su antiguo líder.

Blue avanzó con las fauces y las garras listas. Owen, dispuesto a proteger a Claire y sus sobrinos, se puso delante de ellos.

\- ¿Así va a ser?-.

El ex marine se interpuso entre quienes debía proteger y las fieras que al parecer ya no lo reconocían. Miró a los ojos a una de ellas.

\- Tranquila Blue...-.

Owen extendió su mano a la cabeza de la raptor. Esta enseñó los dientes. El hombre dominó su temor. Un recuerdo llego a él en ese entonces. Funcionó una vez, una noche que en ese instante se sentía tan lejana ya, y pensó, _¿lo hará de nuevo?_

Tal vez...y sólo tal vez...en todo caso, si fallaba, les daría tiempo a su amada pelirroja y a los chicos de escapar de la furia de las Velociraptor.

Blue, aunque gruñía al principio, poco a poco aceptó la mano de Owen sobre su frente. Este también le quitó el transmisor. Los dos, humano y dinosaurio parecían reconocerse una vez más. Echo y Delta los miraban a ambos, sin moverse. En eso, irrumpió la Indominus, y rugió una orden para sus nuevas subordinadas. Blue contestó, en lo que era una negación, y un desafío a la vez. Sus hermanas la siguieron. La raptor se volvió hacia Owen, haciendo un sonido especial. Esta vez no lo amenazaba…le decía que se fuera. A él, a Claire y a los Mitchell. Owen tuvo miedo, pero algo de satisfacción estaba en él además. La dedicación había dado sus particulares frutos.

 _Funciono de nuevo...pensó..._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

¿Cuál cerdo?

 _"Deberían eliminarlos a todos…"_

 _\- Robert Muldoon, Jurassic park_

Los orificios del habitáculo le desesperaban. Sabía que muy pronto comenzaría la persecución y eso le hacía querer huir aún si no tenía hacia dónde.

Los pasos de aquellos seres inmensos, su ir y venir, solo hacían que el cerdo se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba e intentó abrir su jaula antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Quieren calmar a ese cerdo?, si se escapa ahora tengan la seguridad que no lo rescataremos… -.

Owen miró con cierta piedad a la pequeña rejilla donde el pequeño lechón se agitaba e intentaba asomar el morro por los hoyuelos por donde respiraba. El ex marine miró a Barry, quien le dirigió la misma expresión de lástima.

Uno de los cuidadores se echo a reír.

\- ¿Sienten pena por el tocino? – exclamó sin dejar esa infame sonrisa – de todas formas iban a enviarlo al matadero si no lo comprabas…-

\- Espero que por su bien sea rápido –

\- No lo será lo suficiente – contestó el guardia señalando con un gesto de mentón a unas tres celdas de las cuales provenían unos impacientes gruñidos. Estaban hambrientos y deseosos de cazar.

Owen odiaba admitirlo pero el pequeño porcino tendría suerte si lograba sobrevivir unos tres segundos antes de que alguno de aquellos tres le atrapase. El cerdito lanzó unos lastimeros chillidos desde su confinamiento y Owen se paró en medio del recinto.

\- Detengan esto, ¡basta, cambie de opinión! –

El guardia alzó los ojos con aburrimiento, mientras que Barry sólo se llevó la mano a la cabeza – Owen, es necesario esto aunque no me agrade. –.

\- Les damos de comer a menudo animales vivos, pero esto de estresar al pobre animal una y otra vez ya es cansador y ya no hay ningún progreso… – respondió Owen molesto, sin embargo Barry le lanzó una mirada retadora.

\- ¿Quieres que se repita lo de algunas noches? Tú oíste a la junta directiva o aprendes a mantener a raya a los raptores o…-

\- Lo sé, lo sé – Grady resopló con frustración y resignado subió donde el moreno, detrás de ellos había cinco guardias armados con sedantes extremadamente potentes. Erick, el guardia que les había hablado hace rato también había subido sonriéndoles por lo bajo.

\- Vamos, todo saldrá bien- exclamó – además, ustedes saben lo que dicen…la decimo tercera es la vencida. –.

Cuando la jaulilla se abrió, los rayos de sol lastimaron los ojos de aquella diminuta criatura, que salió con cierta desconfianza calculando cada paso.

Erick desenfundó su pistola y lanzó un disparo al aire haciendo que el animal saliera corriendo a toda velocidad. La señal fue clara…

Las otras tres jaulas se abrieron pasado el minuto y tres figuras veloces salieron disparadas.

El cerdo corría con dificultad en aquel hábitat miniatura, detrás de él, pudo ver como un lagarto bípedo, naranja y con franjas negras como las de un tigre le seguía los pasos de cerca. Aceleró el ritmo impulsado por el pánico.

Una raptor de unos dos metros saltó delante del animal, ya adelantada. Sus ojos azules y penetrantes se clavaron en las horrorizadas pupilas de la presa.

Le dejaron correr un poco más para ejercitarse.

Owen seguía desde el barandal la carrera vigilando que todo saliera bien, el objetivo era hacer que persiguieran al animal pero sin matarlo. Sabía que no sería nada fácil hacer que Nubla le obedeciera como lo haría Spot en el recinto B.

Le extrañó ver a la raptor verde salir despedida y luego perderse entre los matorrales como si no tuviera interés.

Conocía a Heather bastante bien, era la más tímida pero en la cacería era una verdadera máquina de matar.

Barry supervisaba por el otro lado del barandal siguiendo las veloces figuras seguir ahuyentando al animal.

\- ¡¿Barry, alguna señal de Heather?! – preguntó Owen a los gritos desde el lado opuesto.

\- ¡Ni caso, se la tragó la tierra! –

En ese momento presintieron que algo no estaba funcionando como debería ser.

El porcino se estaba agotando de correr en círculos, la visión de las garras curvas y bocas abriéndose y cerrándose le alentaban pero no serviría por mucho. Los pulmones y sus cansados músculos le traicionaban.

Nubla saltó en el aire y mordió un costado del cerdito arrancándole un trozo de piel que le hizo chillar y continuar su carrera.

\- ¡Mierda, detengan esto! – gritó el ex combatiente mientras corría por unos dardos tranquilizantes. La sangre del animal excito más a los depredadores que rugían más furiosos que nunca.

Si entraban en frenesí la operación habría fracasado. Erick sacó su arma de largo alcance y apuntó directo a Nubla que era el más interesado en cazar al porcino.

\- ¡Erick no!, ¡todavía no! – ordenó Owen pero era demasiado tarde. El disparo hizo que el carnívoro cayera tumbado al suelo gimiendo en agonía, Florencia tropezó con el gran lagarto inconsciente y el cerdo parecía volver exitosamente al habitáculo cuando de golpe algo lo agarró y lo arrastró ferozmente hasta unos arbustos.

Con la confusión nadie se dio cuenta de cómo los arbustos comenzaron a moverse y cómo los chillidos del cerdo cesaron repentinamente.

\- ¡Te dije que esperes maldito inútil! – Erick resopló fastidiado pero Owen estaba hecho una furia, Nubla quería destriparlo cada vez que lo veía ahora sí que jamás volvería a confiar en él.

Florencia cuando se levantó, salió corriendo en dirección a su jaula. Se la veía extremadamente furiosa.

Barry, Owen y Erick bajaron personalmente a ver al raptor inconsciente.

Por poco se les olvidaba que Heather había desaparecido.

El hábitat volvió a estar en completa calma, solo se escuchaba el susurro del viento bailar alrededor de la copa de los árboles. Quizás algunas hojas cayendo también.

Al ver Grady el cuerpo, se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué clase de progreso les podría llevar ahora Barry? Tú dime –

\- Encontraremos la forma – contestó, mintió, el reporte debía hacerse en pocos días y solo tenían un proyecto semi completado.

\- Mira el lado positivo – exclamó Erick intentando ya no ser tan "gracioso" - al menos el cerdo regresó a su jaulita, tu jamón está a salvo -

Él fue el único que se rió. Pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en aquella jaulilla que permanecía abierta.

Tenían un sistema que hacía que apenas regresara el animal se cerrara automáticamente. Su corazón empezó a latirle agitadamente y quería hablar pero sus labios no se movían.

Trató de calmarse, pero cada lógica con la que intentaba hacerlo se derrumbaba por sí misma al instante, estaba seguro que si el cerdo estuviese todavía correteando por ahí se escucharían sus gritos o algo. La jaula de Nubla era lógico que estuviera abierta, él estaba inconsciente, la otra estaba cerrada ya que la más grande, pensaba, esa fea de marrón claro como le decía a Florencia también había entrado tras el disparo.

Pero las otras dos jaulas abiertas, la del cerdo y la de Heather eran lo que no terminaban de cerrarles. Dejando sólo una horrible posibilidad que no podía refutar.

\- Owen… - El aludido estaba por darse vuelta pero entonces se dio cuenta de otro dato perturbador. Al lado de él estaba el dardo que había impactado contra Nubla, estaba seguro que le había dado pero al analizarlo de cerca se dio cuenta que estaba clavado en el suelo, nunca había hecho contacto con la piel del reptil.

Una cola gigantesca azotó a Barry como si fuera un látigo y le lesionó el brazo derecho haciéndole soltar su arma. Owen cayó de espaldas sorpresivamente y Erick saco su pistola.

Los otros guardias sacaron las armas gritando frenéticamente, el caos empezó a reinar. Nadie quería que se repitiera el incidente de aquel otro día. Y Menos a esas horas donde el parque sí que estaba aglomerado de gente.

El lagarto con garras curvas saltó hacia Owen pero este rodó en el suelo esquivando sus fauces. Sacó su cuchillo de supervivencia y logro hacerle un corte superficial al reptil. No le gustaba pero por otro lado sintió algo de satisfacción haberle cobrado una de las tantas que Nubla le había hecho pasar.

El raptor presumió sus fauces y se preparó para saltarle, Erick disparó e hizo retroceder al animal a base de disparos.

Owen aprovecho y fue a buscar al moreno para ponerlo seguro.

El guardia siguió disparando sin herir al raptor y logrando meterlo hasta su jaula nuevamente, la cual se cerró. Nubla fijó su vista en aquel sujeto y lanzó varias bocanadas inútiles.

\- Sí, sigue gruñendo…estúpido… - escupió mientras miraba al resto de sus camaradas, los cuales aplaudieron al heroico acto.

Erick se sintió como torero en plaza por un momento y estúpidamente se dejo llevar, haciendo reverencias en broma.

\- Gracias…vamos, ¿nadie me lanzara flores? – se rió guardando la pistola de nuevo en su estuche. Owen y Barry llegaron donde él y subieron poniéndose a salvo.

Erick aún sonriente por su hazaña estaba por hacerlo cuando de golpe vio un contorno moverse entre las hojas.

Una figura que a primera vista se veía espectral y transparente para ese paisaje entre verde y marrón, rompía con la quietud del matorral. Se habría dejado engañar de no ser por las fauces ensangrentadas que no coincidían con el resto del camuflaje.

\- Esperen aquí…ya vengo – exclamó mientras caminaba desenfundando la pistola nuevamente. – Se supone que los raptores no hacen eso…. – .

La raptor se encontraba arrancando pedazos de carne del lechón muerto. Algunas moscas se posaban sobre su hocico atraídas por el hedor de la carne muerta.

La cabeza giró hacia Erick y lanzó un gruñido de advertencia.

\- Increíble…-.

Todos los demás se encontraban muy ocupados atendiendo a Barry para percatarse.

– Puede que no seas solo otra lagartija fea después de todo… –.

Heather siguió devorando su presa pero el caos se desató nuevamente cuando el guardia dio un mal paso y tuvo que pisar fuertemente con su otro pie para evitar la caída. Heather lo tomó como un desafío y dejó su estado de camuflaje dejando ver su color verde habitual.

Los demás guardias advirtieron el rugido de la raptor verde y apuntaron con sus rifles sin embargo los arboles les impedían tener un buen ángulo para sedarla.

Erick trató de apuntar pero Heather le embistió y se le abalanzó.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue la garra curva rasgando las ropas de su espalda. Lanzó un grito de dolor y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se la sacó de encima. Sintió como un cálido liquido descendió por su espalda…no era tonto para no saber lo que era.

Cuando los demás intentaron subirlo, grito frenéticamente, sentía que mientras más competían con el raptor mas lo partían en dos.

Con la espesura del hábitat…era difícil saber que estaba sucediendo ahí en realidad.

Entre todos finalmente lograron subirlo. Heather fugazmente se llevó algo a la boca y se metió rápidamente a su jaula.

Owen pensó que sería algún pedazo del lechón, gran cosa.

Pero no se trataba de eso, se dieron cuenta cuando lograron subir a Erick que aunque vivo había perdido mucha sangre.

Solo habían logrado sacarlo porque Heather se conformo con su pie derecho…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Balance de poder

(Nota: ambientado casi en símultáneo con el capítulo anterior)

Pasó un buen tiempo desde que la manada de raptores fuera recapturada, y Owen se recuperase de sus fracturas. Con frecuencia recordaba todo lo ocurrido. Y eso mismo le hizo temer cuando Barry le confirmo que los animales del sector B iban a ser colocados igual que siempre.

\- ¡No, se van a matar entre sí!-.

\- ¡Pero no estaban acostumbrados ya? - dijo uno de los responsables del traslado.

\- Esa noche...-.

Owen le explicó cuál era el problema. El encargado sintió un escalofrío.

En el recinto B, las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Poco después de la fuga, Luna quedó en atención veterinaria por la sobredosis de somnífero y el tajo que le había hecho Misha. Para sorpresa de los expertos, resistió tremendamente bien. Incluso Hoskins dirigió su atencion a este detalle. Sería reincorporada en breve. Pero, en su ausencia...

Esa tarde, Rip se hizo rápidamente con oveja que arrojaron para ser devorada por ella y sus compañeros. Cuando Misha se acercó a por su ración, Rip la encaró violentamente. Luna ya no estaba ahí. Era su oportunidad de convertirse en líder. Sólo tenía que afirmar su posición. Y así avanzó lentamente, arqueando su espalda y extendiendo los brazos para verse más grande y amenazadora. Misha repitió el gesto. De pronto, Spot se unió a la riña. Era más grande que Misha, y los combates contra Bill, los soldados y Luna lo habían hecho más taimado. Éste siseó y lanzó una mordida al aire, en un intento de ahuyentar a Rip. Ésta retrocedió, finalmente. Era fuerte, y podría haber vencido relativamente rápido a Misha, pero con el apoyo de Spot, era un caso perdido. Se replegó. Ahora Misha paseaba por el recinto como la nueva líder. Spot la seguía, y eventualmente se puso al mismo nivel. Ambos se rugieron entre sí un momento. Finalmente Spot cedió. Misha siguió rodeando el lugar, pero veía a Spot con cautela.

Owen personalmente superviso la reinstalación de Luna, al negársele la solicitud de un recinto aparte para las hembras moteadas. La raptor dominante caminó desde la jaula de traslado al centro de su recinto antes de que fueran soltados sus compañeros. Una vez se reunieron todos, Owen vigilo desde arriba. Rip recibió amigablemente a su antigua líder, o lo que dentro de su especie se puede llamar amigable. Fueron Misha y Spot quienes miraron con recelo a la raptor sornaensis. Ésta les dirigió un bufido para asegurarse de preservar su posición. Misha contestó el gesto. Ambas se acercaron peligrosamente, y Spot saltó de donde estaba, listo para proteger a Misha.

\- ¡Hey, cálmense ahí! - gritó Owen con voz imponente, y utilizando el dispositivo de clic - ¡no voy a aguantar idioteces!-.

Los raptores lo miraron. Barry y dos guardias estaban también ahí. Misha estaba atenta a Owen, pero no como si le obedeciera, sino como si esperase un bocado. Spot chilló, mientras Luna seguía al frente de ellos. Miraba de lado a Owen, parecía desafiante, como si recordara que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

\- ¡Spot, cállate! - dijo Owen - ¡nada de insolencias! -.

En ese momento, Owen se sintió algo culpable, pues era este raptor el que le había salvado la vida.

Misha se rindió, y le dio la espalda a Luna. Spot también. Owen se quedó unos minutos más. Apenas se alejó, Barry le advirtió de un nuevo desastre. Luna aprendió a asociar la presencia de los humanos con dardos tranquilizantes. Así que espero a que estos se fueran, o al menos era lo que creía, para atacar a Misha. El golpe fue tan brutal que arrojo a Misha más de dos metros. Rip observó esto con interés. Spot se arrojó sobre Luna, pero fue reducido rápidamente por esta. Todo esto ocurrió mientras Owen gritaba para separarlos y viendo que esto no iba a funcionar, bajaba para golpear los barrotes reforzados del recinto. Al otro lado, Nubla rugía.

En eso, al notar su aroma, Luna paró el ataque y se volvió hacia donde estaba Owen. Este instante de vacilación fue aprovechado por Misha.

\- ¡Misha, ya basta! -.

La raptor naranja bufó, y retrocedió.

\- ¡Spot, tú también!-.

El raptor moteado contuvo el ataque. Luna les rugió a ambos. Misha comprendió que tal vez no podía desafiar aún a Luna, y que en este caso, a diferencia de Rip, el apoyo de Spot no iba a ser suficiente. Spot siseó. Parecía que su alianza con Misha por fin significaría algo más. Pero, por ahora, el problema era Luna...y el extraño ser al otro lado de la jaula, aunque era el líder, no parecía interesado en atacar a Luna, aunque esta le había dado problemas...

En el transcurso de los días, Owen oriento sus esfuerzos más en evitar que surgiera un nuevo conflicto entre los raptores del recinto B, que en continuar con el programa de entrenamiento.

Al volver a su búngalo una noche, vio que lo esperaba Vic Hoskins de nuevo.

\- No, Vic, no he tenido éxito...-.

\- ¿Te rindes tan fácilmente Owen? Vamos, ambos somos guerreros, no vas a dejarte vencer por ellos...-.

\- No se puede vencer a la naturaleza...-.

\- Si, si se puede,¿ por qué crees que los humanos hemos llegado hasta aquí? Todo es cuestión de...-.

\- ¿Cuestión de qué? Deja de decir estupideces...no son mascotas...y si estás pensando en volver a utilizar a uno para uno de tus jueguitos, te puedes ir bien al carajo...-.

\- Eso fue una falla en la prueba, y de ese muchacho que creyó que entrenaba a un Golden retriever...-.

\- ¿O sea, te importa una mierda que estuviera a punto de morir?-.

\- ¡Yo no dije eso Owen!-.

\- ¡Es lo que has dicho! Y luego vienes a decirme que te importan las vidas de los muchachos en el frente!-.

\- No te hagas, que aquí también ha muerto gente...al menos sus vidas sirvieron de algo...-.

\- ¿Para qué, carajo? ¿Te escuchas?-.

\- Para demostrar que si dirigiésemos esta fuerza en contra de un objetivo claro en lugar de nosotros, probablemente me darías la razón en algún maldito momento, ¿no te das cuenta?-.

Owen ignoró a Vic, y se encerró en el búngalo. El militar forzó una risa, y abandonó el lugar.

Como si tratara de impresionar a Luna y demostrarle su recién adquirido poderio, Misha lanzó varios bufidos al aire. La raptor sornaensis sólo miraba a la raptor naranja con la plena seguridad de que no era una amenaza. La aspirante a líder intentó imponerse también a Spot, pero éste increíblemente respondió gruñéndole. No hizo nada por atacarla, pero si se paró y alzo la cabeza haciendo gala de su superioridad de tamaño. Misha se quedó quieta un momento, y luego se hizo a un lado. No estaba de pronto quebrando la alianza. Solo le hacía saber que iban a trabajar como equipo, y no como una jefa y su guardaespaldas.

Aunque Misha no trató de desafiar a Luna de nuevo, no se veía tampoco que se sometiera a ella. A partir de ahí, en el recinto B habían dos grupos distintos.

* * *

 **Trivia**

(Si, trivia, así de pretenciosa esta nombrada xD)

* La coloración que presentan las raptores Heather, Florencia y Misha puede ser tomada también como un antecedente de la apariencia de las Raptor Squad de Jurassic World.

* La apariencia de Nubla está inspirada en los raptores del videojuego de "The Lost World" para Playstation 1, de 1997. Como curiosidad, hubo una figura de Kenner que tenía una pintura similar.

* La apariencia de la raptor Luna está inspirada también en una figura, el velociraptor que apareció en el playset Raptor Attack de Hasbro. Esta figura era repaint (otro más xD) del que venía en el set Raptor Motorcycle Pursuit (una hembra sornaensis).

* Los nombres "Heather" y "Luna" de las raptors son un guiño a Heather Feather ASMR y a Luna Cántor, dos youtubers apreciadas por quienes escribimos este fic xD no es intención ofenderlas ni parodiarlas como dinosaurios enfurecidos, jeje (ni siquiera se parecen), solo hacer un pequeño homenaje :) como curiosidad, ambas son verdes :o

* La otra velociraptor sornaensis se llama "Rip" como guiño a Rip Van Winkle del anime y manga "Hellsing"

* El Tyrannosaurus que sale en una secuencia inicial es el mismo que salía siendo cría en The Lost World: Jurassic Park, ¿se acuerdan?

* La apariencia de Spot está inspirada en un dinosaurio de peluche que uno de los autores de este fic tenía xD

* Algunos datos proporcionados sobre experimentos con animales en este fic sucedieron en realidad, como el de la conducta de las marsopas, o el color y la conducta en las aves.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Una visita especial al parque...una vieja herida del pasado...¿encontrará la cura?**_

* * *

Capítulo 12

Voz del pasado

El parque como siempre estaba lleno hasta colapsar.

Los niños corrían tironeando los brazos de sus padres como si fueran pastores alemanes persiguiendo gatos, las parejas de la mano caminaban despreocupadas a la zona de alimentación del Mosasaurus y los jóvenes aventureros corrían a la zona más asistida del parque, "el reino del Tyrannosaurus".

Rexy, aunque vieja, aún no había perdido por completo sus facultades depredadoras…

Sin embargo, su vista parecía haberse deteriorado en esos años ya que aun en plena luz del día requería de las dichosas bengalas para poder divisar a la cabra que le suministraban cada dos horas.

Los aplausos de la gente irritaban un poco a la gigantesca depredadora la cual sentía temor de que le arrebataran el alimento cada vez que hacían tronar las manos atreves del cristal reforzado.

¿Qué no se cansaban jamás?, ¿habiendo tantas presas en el planeta tenían que siempre ir a acosarla cuando comía? El mundo había empequeñecido mucho en esos años…

La anciana T-rex sacudió a la pequeña criatura como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase y luego la engullo de un solo bocado mortal. Nuevamente el jubilo de la gente se hizo notorio y la molestia de la t-rex también, la cual Estresada más que de costumbre se dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir.

No, no tenía caso intentar atacarlos ya que había una misteriosa barrera que no le dejaba pasar. No se hizo problema en preguntarse que era, no podía pasar y punto.

Se recostó delicadamente y se enrosco a sí misma como un gigantesco lagarto adormilado. Al menos ahí podía estar en paz sin que nadie le molestase.

Afuera Owen Grady corrió a toda prisa hacia la sección del laboratorio, se lo veía fascinado como nunca antes, ya que sus nuevos cuatro raptores habían dejado de ser polluelos para convertirse en ejemplares juveniles, aproximadamente de unos seis a ocho meses. Él se había encariñado mucho con los ya adultos del recinto (a pesar de lo problemáticos que eran) pero los nuevos eran simplemente adorables.

Pero había una regla que el ex marine jamás dejaría pasar y era que algo que él sabía muy bien, esos "bebés" que tanto amaba terminarían algún día siendo depredadores, temibles criaturas que protagonizarían verdaderas carnicerías al igual que sus semejantes salvajes del sector A y B.

De solo imaginar a Blue y Charlie fugándose… ¿estaría bien tener tantos raptores?, de haber tardado apenas dos horas más aquel día los visitantes pudieron haber… se agitó la cabeza intentando quitarse los pensamientos. Ya no importaba en lo más mínimo.

Era un nuevo día, además lo importante era que habían prometido tomar las debidas precauciones. Después de todo de lo errores se aprenden.

Al fijarse de nuevo en el camino Owen se llevo por delante a una mujer haciéndole soltar unos papeles importantes. Ella gimió algo adolorida intentando levantarse.

\- ¡Disculpe! – Grady sólo habría deseado que se lo tragase la tierra – disculpe de verdad fui un idiota debí haberme fijado….-

La joven mujer parecía entrada en la veintena, poseía un cabello rubio rizado y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

Owen le extendió la mano y ella acepto la ayuda sin parecer molesta en lo mas mínimo.

\- No se preocupe señor, he sobrevivido a peores cosas…créame…-

Ambos fijaron la vista a la gigantesca estatua del difunto John Hammond, la muchacha estaba petrificada mirándola.

Fue por eso que no vio al ex marine venir corriendo a toda velocidad.

\- Un gran hombre ¿verdad? – preguntó Owen dedicándole una media sonrisa al monumento. El anciano era la misma prueba de redención para la gente del parque.

Fue aquel visionario que tuvo el sueño y la pasión por crear, no como un deseo de ser un dios…sino como un humilde guía que solamente quiso brindar al mundo algo nuevo que cambiase la vida de la gente.

Jamás deseó que ese sueño se convirtiese en una pesadilla como lo que pasó en "Jurassic Park". A pesar de sus múltiples errores fue él quien convirtió Sorna en una zona restringida y libre de la ambición de aquellos quienes querían saquear el lugar.

\- Sí...lo era… - exclamó la mujer algo melancólica. – realmente es una pena que él no estuviese aquí para ver realidad su sueño…

\- No estoy seguro que lo hubiese aprobado para ser sincero – confesó Owen rascándose la cabeza un poco, después de todo muchos de los ejemplares de aquí eran traídos de Sorna.

\- Quizás sí, quizás no, el punto es que su visión por la que tanta gente murió se vio realizado, mi hermano también pensó como usted y por eso no vino. – la joven suspiró algo amargada.

\- Parece haber conocido a Hammond –.

\- Soy su nieta, Lex Murphy…-.

Owen se sintió todavía más avergonzado aun, sentía que por alguna razón debía dedicarle una disculpa aún sabiendo que él no había hecho absolutamente nada. Solo que su historia…tan joven y habiendo visto tanta… - de verdad…yo…lamento lo de Jura…-

\- No se preocupe – respondió gentilmente la muchacha regalándole una honesta sonrisa – las cosas malas ocurren…-

\- Ha venido a honrar a su abuelo ¿no? –

\- Eso y algo un poco más personal… - la charla fue interrumpida por un rugido del Tyrannosaurus Rex que siguió de unos fuertes aplausos y silbidos del público extasiado. Lex Murphy se paró decidida y miró con determinación hacia aquella dirección.

\- He tenido pesadillas durante años soñando con ese demonio y hoy vengo a ponerle fin a esto…- .

El inmenso depredador comenzó a caminar alrededor del habitáculo con su cansancio habitual.

El espacio reducido le parecía un verdadero calvario, por si las criaturas gritonas no fueran suficiente, también le tocaba aguantar las intolerablemente escasas raciones de alimento.

Al principio su instinto de cazador estaba más que satisfecho con aquel simulacro hasta que entendió el truquillo…

Era un animal, y su inteligencia no se comparaba con el raptor pero podía presentirlo. Algo se lo decía.

El animal estaba atado, no huía, no oponía verdadera resistencia y si lo hacía era una carrera ridícula limitada por los muros que privaban a depredador y presa de su libertad.

Rexy entonces la olfateó. Al principio ignoró aquella escancia tan familiar pero luego la tomó más en serio, como su una leve nostalgia le impulsara a continuar.

La enorme cabeza del animal se giro justo donde hacia el público que observó maravillado la conducta nada natural del depredador.

Era la misma reacción que había en los zoológicos cuando los animales hacían algo fuera de lo común. A pesar de las reglas se veían fotos con flash. Nadie les detuvo después de todo hacía mucho tiempo que Rexy no respondía ante estímulos visuales tan bien como antes.

La vieja Tyrannosaurus intentó ubicar a la portadora de la esencia entre el público. Moviendo su pequeña pupila en todas las direcciones, aunque inútilmente…se veían como pequeñas hormigas borrosas…

De entre todo el público, Lex Murphy dio dos pasos al frente. La T rex respondió de la misma manera emitiendo un breve bramido.

Parecía una película de vaqueros donde estaba a punto de estallar un duelo entre el comisario y el bandido.

\- Años atormentándome en mis sueños, arruinaste mi vida por completo… ¡jamás pude tener una vida normal…!- los ojos de Lex estaban prendidos en llamas pero luego se apagaron.

Los ojos somnolientos de la Rex siguieron intentando ubicarla, y el cálido aliento empañó los cristales haciendo reír a uno que otro niño del grupo. La rubia simplemente se frustró pero al mismo tiempo dejo ir una carga que tenía desde hace tanto.

Quería ver si en esos ojos se hallaba el culpable de aquel infierno, deseaba enfrentar al demonio de sus pesadillas y decirle que ya no le atormentaría nunca más. Pero fue hasta que vio la majestuosa y triste mirada de la gran dinosaurio, cuando lo descubrió. No había ningún demonio, no había tal criatura maligna…lo único que vio fue un animal encerrado en un mísero espacio reducido, que deseaba solo una cosa que ella tenía de sobra, la libertad.

Se sintió la mujer más estúpida del mundo al haber puesto tanto odio y miedo a un animal. A un inocente condenado a prisión perpetúa. Riéndose de sí misma con amargura abandonó el parque habiendo recibido una lección de parte de una vieja y sabia criatura.

Rexy dejó de sentir aquel olor tan familiar, y dejó de importarle al instante que se fue.

La gente se aglomeró de nuevo y la rejilla de donde su comida provenía se abrió nuevamente. Una cabra joven salió de la oscuridad para encontrarse cara a cara con la vieja depredadora.

La T Rex corrió tras el mamífero indefenso y luego comenzó a devorarlo con ansias. La gente aplaudió nuevamente y la rueda del día a día siguió girando.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Casi tragedia

 _"Estos tipos nunca aprenden..."_

 _\- Barry, Jurassic World_

"Por favor no alimente a los carnívoros". Los letreros no parecían ser muy difíciles de leer, ni tampoco tener alguna ortografía ilegible sin embargo James Oldson era uno de esos niños que gustaba de hacerse el desentendido cuando veía uno de estos.

Y a sus padres bien se les daba alimentar el carácter mimado de su regordete retoño para hacer que dejara de llorar.

Desgraciadamente no eran el señor y la señora Oldson quienes pagaban el precio, sino los viejos Metriacanthosaurus que eran golpeados por el alimento de Herbívoros por el pequeño gordinflón. Los carnívoros furiosos lanzaban mordidas al aire para atraparlo inútilmente.

\- ¡Vamos lagartijas, coman! ¡Es aburrido!…¡¿vamos coman algo no?!-

El Metriacanthosaurus más grande se lanzó a la carga e intentó traspasar su recinto pero sólo consiguió caerse de espalda sobre sus hermanos haciendo un verdadero desastre.

Owen Grady miró con desagrado al muchacho malcriado pero pasó de decirle algo, no sea que sus padres le riñeran por "meterse "con su hijito querido. Eso sí, pobre de él si se le ocurría hacer eso con sus raptores…ahí si se las tendrían que ver con él, y siendo honesto era preferible vérselas con él que con sus raptores en sí.

Siguió de largo no sin antes escuchar la estruendosa carcajada del mocoso riéndose y corriendo hacia la sección del Baryonyx.

En el recinto, Nubla se encontraba devorando un carnero joven al lado de Heather. Florencia por su parte se encontraba muy ocupada descansando arriba de una roca disfrutando de los rayos del radiante sol. En cuanto vio llegar a Owen movió la cabeza con curiosidad y se levantó.

\- Hey, no hace falta que te levantes para verme, chiquilla – exclamó mientras los miraba desde arriba. Fue entonces cuando retrocedió instintivamente al ver una cabeza naranja cerrar sus fauces a centímetros de su cara. Aunque estaba a metros lejos de alcanzarlo el salto de Nubla lo tomó con la guardia baja.

\- También te extrañé Nubla – respondió el ex marine recuperando el aliento. El velociraptor naranja regresó a su presa mirándolo con recelo. Nunca parecía aceptarlo del todo. Owen se había dado por vencido con él, _a veces simplemente no les agradas a todos_.

Heather le dedicó un gruñido por lo bajo, ella era muy dócil generalmente pero se transformaba un poco a la hora de comer. Como ya le constaba…

\- Ok muchachos, los dejare solos iré mientras tanto al recinto de junto a ver a los vecinos…espero que algunos sean más amables. –

En el sector B, el raptor marrón con grandes manchas amarillas en todo su cuerpo se encontraba con sus fauces atravesadas por un bucle intestinal aún fresco. Tenía algunas cicatrices recientes todavía sangrantes y eso le alarmó un poco pero al ver que el animal seguía en pie dedujo que era superficial.

A unos metros Luna, Rip y Misha se encontraban engullendo a un toro adulto. El animal destripado despedía un olor nauseabundo.

De haber estado debajo del cristal todo bien, pero al estar arriba recibía el olor de lleno. Spot al ver a Owen devoró velozmente su presa y trotó como un avestruz siguiéndole el paso.

\- Al menos este chico si me quiere – dijo sacando una gran rata de una cubeta. – Spot…está muerta pero… ¿Qué dices? –

Owen le lanzó el roedor muerto al velociraptor, sin embargo este solo bajo el hocico y lo movió un poco.

El ex marine observo con paciencia. El velociraptor mordió una pata sin comerla y luego perdió el interés por completo.

El humano quedó perplejo y decepcionado, Blue y los nuevos raptores aceptaban las presas muertas sin ningún problema pero los dinosaurios de aquel recinto las rechazaban siempre.

Eso le causó muchas interrogantes, ¿Qué pasaría cuando las nuevas raptores se encontraran en ese ambiente tan hostil? ¿Cómo reaccionarían ante esas raptoras tan furiosas y grandes que tenían no solo la rabia sino también la experiencia de su parte? Recordó lo que ocurrió con "Bill". No quería repetir esa escena tan catastrófica con sus "bebés".

Todavía recordaba el olor y las moscas que impregnaban el cadáver de aquel sornaensis cuando fue a removerlo con ayuda de Barry.

Le dio arcadas y casi le provocaba el vómito siquiera estar a centímetros del destripado raptor. Encima era un caso raro ya que los machos solo se limitaban a exhibiciones de fuerza pero en caso de las hembras eran rapaces todo el tiempo.

Spot se acercó lentamente abriéndose paso entre Luna y Rip que rápidamente lo ahuyentaron entre rugidos y mordidas al aire.

El rugido del Suchomimus y el grito de un niño asustado fueron suficientes para hacer que el guardia del recinto de los raptores saliera a encargarse de la situación, no parecía ser nada más que un susto pero por si acaso… James Oldson sonrió con malicia pues sabía que esa sección era muy reciente y prohibida al público.

Habían movido los recintos más cerca para así tener un acceso más directo a las armas y los soldados, un movimiento arriesgado pero que la junta directiva impuso a fin y al cabo.

Los chillidos furiosos y rugidos enseguida iluminaron el rostro infantil de James quien corrió sin supervisión alguna dentro del recinto. Al entrar y ver el habitáculo A ser lleno de decepción.

Solo había una vegetación aburrida y un animal muerto desde hace horas.

\- Qué robo… ¿Dónde están los dinosaurios? – pregunto dando una patada caprichosa al cristal. Los rugidos se escuchaban dentro estaba seguro.

Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver una rejilla por donde un niño de su edad cavia perfectamente. Una sonrisa maliciosa y traviesa se cruzo por su rostro mientras se quitaba los zapatos para entrar mejor.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención al habitáculo B donde unos grandes ojos de reptil lo miraban hambrientos.

Tras un esfuerzo molesto pudo salir del otro lado donde le esperaba una cálida aunque falsa sensación de tranquilidad.

Era relajante, el sol daba en su mejor punto…el animal que trasladaran ahí sería sin duda muy afortunado.

James caminó alrededor durante medio minuto hasta que un movimiento entre los arbustos le hizo darse la vuelta.

Un gruñido amenazador se escuchó como un eco en los alrededores. Y Los árboles tranquilos hace unos minutos ahora se mostraban agitándose como si algo estuviese en ellos acechando.

…

En el sector de seguridad, un aburrido joven de lentes y barba se encontraba limpiando sus figuras de dinosaurios. Era un día relativamente tranquilo para él. Entonces lo vio…casi no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos vieron pero debía, un niño de no más de diez años estaba dentro del sector de los velociraptores.

Lowery tomó el comunicador con fuerza y al borde de la histeria.

Todos los cuidadores y guardias de Jurassic World se movilizaron rápidamente, portando en sus espaldas unos rifles gigantescos.

Por donde pasaban la gente volteaba a verlos y adivinaba una posible catástrofe. Owen Grady vio hacia donde se dirigían y deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar equivocado.

 _No de nuevo, por favor._

James volteó espantado y finalmente la criatura se reveló ante él.

Un lagarto gigantesco salió de la maleza de un color anaranjado con franjas negras, sus ojos eran penetrantes y maliciosos.

Las piernas del joven no le respondían y fue peor cuando miró las garras del animal, esas cuchillas que podrían…no, que iban a desmembrarlo en cuestión de segundos.

Detrás de él un chillido resonó, no quería darle la espalda a Nubla pero Heather no era una amenaza menor cuando estaba hambrienta. Florencia levantó la cabeza revelándose entre las rocas más altas y saltó justo al costado del mocoso.

Intentó contenerse pero se largó a llorar al instante de ver a la velociraptor de dos metros avanzar hacia él con la rapidez de un pájaro.

Nubla se lanzó haciéndolo caer y pegándole un zarpazo superficial en el rostro. El niño se cubrió con ambas manos inútilmente y pudo sentir como la sangre empezaba a salirle de su herida excitando a los animales a su alrededor.

Tenía las mejillas desgarradas y trozos de piel colgándole, la raptor verde se iba a lanzar por el resto pero entonces un disparo les dispersó por el bosquecillo. Barry disparó munición real para ahuyentarlos lo que hizo que el resto del parque se alertara.

Apoyado por no menos de siete soldados armados de tranquilizantes el afroamericano bajó al recinto y se llevó al niño en su regazo, Nubla rugió furioso aunque amedrentado por los hombres con armas. Era como si sintiera que le estaban quitando su presa.

Los padres estaban hechos una furia, amenazaron frente a todo Jurassic World a una pobre empleada que fue la única que dio la cara, que demandarían al parque, que la seguridad era una vergüenza, etc.… Owen Grady ya harto de todo el escándalo se metió y les dijo a los señores Oldson de todo menos "lindos".

La discusión terminó con Owen fuera de sí, gritándoles que si querían joder a alguien que fueran a un parque de animatronicos pero que les partiría la cara a ellos si veían a su "asqueroso engendro malcriado" molestando a los animales.

Lo suspendieron durante toda una semana, pero valió la pena…de paso así tendría tiempo de pasar más tiempo con Blue, Echo, Charlie y la ultima pero no menos importante Delta.

El incidente fue silenciado al haber sido más negligencia de los padres, sin embargo los raptores tuvieron que regresar a su recinto habitual apartado del resto.

Nubla una noche despertó curioso por unos rugidos fuera de lo habitual, los humanos estaban frenéticos.

No era el Tyrannosaurus Rex. Era algo más agresivo y peligroso pero que parecía joven aún por fortuna.

"Es un monstruo, no trabajare de nuevo si esa cosa vuelve a embestir el cristal"

"Estás exagerando", "Esa cosa quería matarme".

Los siete raptores se encontraban perplejos pero los rugidos parecían estar llamándoles. No era un Velociraptor pero los estaba llamando…estaba convocándoles….

No tenían manera de ir, por supuesto, pero a partir de aquella noche los llamados se harían cada vez más frecuentes...


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Experimentos.

Owen repasó los ejercicios con los raptores. En las últimas semanas, habían estado respondiendo curiosamente bien, tanto como podía esperarse de feroces animales salvajes. El ex marine se había percatado mucho tiempo atrás de que los raptores disfrutaban enormemente con las vacas vivas con las que eran alimentados, más que con otros alimentos. Entonces, desarrolló, al estilo de Pavlov, una técnica que condicionaba el consumo de su alimento favorito a que tan bien respondían a los entrenamientos. Al principio, destinó a ellos otras presas a medida que iban fallando o rehusándose a obedecer. El mismo se planteaba si esto no era demasiado duro, por momentos. Después de todo, el mismo sabía que no podía pretender controlar a semejantes animales.

Sus progresos, sin embargo, eran vigilados codiciosamente por Vic Hoskins.

Cuando Owen se fue, Hoskins inspeccionó el recinto B. Nubla y Florencia le parecían demasiado agresivos como para esperar algo de ellos, y Heather muy "holgazana", según él. Le llamaban más la atención las referencias que tenia de Spot y Rip. Lástima, pensaba, que precisamente ellos no se llevaban bien. Paseo cerca al recinto con un gesto de satisfacción. Vio a Spot sentado cerca a la reja.

\- ¿Tú...así que eres el bueno eh? No... no tanto...pero, que se jodan ellos verdad? Nosotros sabemos para qué somos realmente buenos, después de todo...-.

Apenas se acercó un poco, Spot se levantó y asesto una patada a la reja, chillando, y haciendo retroceder instintivamente a Hoskins. Este casi se cae.

\- Idiota...- dijo entre dientes, antes de alejarse, y notar que alguien más lo miraba.

Era Rip. La raptor moteada beige se había acercado a discreción a los barrotes. Siseaba, mas con curiosidad que con hostilidad. Hoskins se le acercó. Había traído un pedazo de carne seca en el bolsillo de su camisa, pues esa visita no había sido improvisada. Metió la mano para buscar el bocadillo. Así llamó la atención de Rip.

\- ¿Sabes que tengo aquí, verdad? -.

La raptor lo miraba fijamente. Cuando Hoskins reveló el "postre" que llevaba consigo, Rip acerco su cabeza, con algo de desconfianza primero, pero luego tomo la carne de la mano de Hoskins.

\- Jaja, chica lista...-.

Era la primera vez que Rip aceptaba algo directamente. Emitió una especie de gruñido, y regreso al centro del hábitat. Luna había visto lo sucedido con suspicacia.

\- Estos reconocen a un líder de manada donde quiera que lo ven...es bueno...-.

Al dia siguiente fue a ver a Grady.

\- ¿Owen, qué tal? -.

\- Vic...-.

\- Cambia esa cara hermano, vengo en son...de paz...-.

\- Si es para hablarme de los raptores, ya sabes a donde te puedes ir...-.

\- Básicamente si...pero...-.

\- ¿No estarás intentando alguna estupidez verdad? Barry me dijo que te quedaste hasta tarde ayer...-.

\- Llámalo como quieras Owen, pero incluso si tú ya estas tirando la toalla y piensas que son animales sin control, ya vi potencial en al menos una de ellas...-.

\- ¿Una? ¿Qué, tiraste una pelotita y te la trajo de vuelta?-.

\- La que se llama "Rin" o Rip, como sea...-.

\- Ni te sabes el puto nombre...-.

\- Lo importante, Owen, es que ella realmente entiende cuando se le transmite una idea...-.

\- Ve al grano Vic, ¿por qué me estás diciendo esto?-.

\- Estuve pensando en cómo probar mejor las habilidades de los raptors...mejor dicho, solo uno...por favor, tienes que "prestarme" a Rip...descuida, ni Dearing ni Masrani lo sabrán...considéralo un favor de colega a colega...-.

Owen lo miro con enojo. Su escepticismo se disipo un poco cuando Hoskins sacó un Ipad en el cual le mostro imágenes del "establecimiento de pruebas". Parecían aquellas instalaciones que recordaba haber visto en experimentos de inteligencia en chimpancés y orangutanes.

\- ¿Cuándo te he mentido Owen? - dijo Vic con una sonrisa cínica.

\- Solo será una noche. No va a morir, te lo aseguro. Además, piensa, si demostramos algo con ella, tu iniciativa recibirá aún más apoyo...-.

\- ¿No que esto iba a mantenerse en secreto?-.

\- Claro, pero te digo, cuando tenga éxito, y lo tendrá, sentara precedente para futuros proyectos...que no necesariamente tengan que ver con...la guerra...-.

\- Muy bien...sedaremos a Rip antes de que regresen a las celdas. Como sea una trampa, te las ves conmigo...-.

\- Ya Owen, no seas así...-.

Una vez acordada la operación, Owen se quedó conversando con Barry, mientras veían como Rip era trasladada.

\- ¿Habré hecho bien en cedérsela por ahora?-.

\- No sé Owen...dudo que ahora quiera simplemente hacer un "test de inteligencia"...es Vic, se trae algo entre manos si o si...-.

\- Carajo...-.

\- Algo me dice que igual esa estupidez no va a funcionar...solo esperemos que no se cargue a Rip en el proceso...-.

\- Si eso pasa le pateo el culo...-.

Entretanto, antes de cerrar, Nubla le dirigio otro siseo hostil a Owen.

\- ¿Por qué no se llevó a este? - bromeo Barry.

\- Porque ese sí que le patearía el culo...-.

La raptor de Sorna despertó. Se hallaba en un lugar distinto ahora, con luces tenues y césped artificial. Olio, pero no capto nada familiar. Intentó llamar a los otros raptores, pero nadie contestó. Pero de lejos lo más incomodo era tener que soportar un aparato que le había sido colocado en la cabeza. Ni corta ni perezosa lucho por quitárselo de encima. Al hacerlo, algo peor que un raptor adulto la derribo completamente. Había iniciado como un espantoso golpe directo en la cabeza. Se levantó algo asustada. Al acercar otra zarpa a la cabeza, recibió una descarga menor.

\- Aprende rápido...-.

\- Parece que sí, sr Hoskins - le dijo la operaria del dispositivo, Shirley Hayes.

\- No creo que sea necesario usar esto de nuevo...digo, hasta a mí me ha dolido...-.

\- Si sabe lo que le conviene, asociará pronto una cosa con la otra...y no tendremos tal necesidad...-.

A continuación, Rip vio un pedazo de comida colgar de una plataforma. Al subirse, se dio con la sorpresa de que, tras este, había otra raptor muy similar a ella. Rugió. La invasora no solo pretendía apoderarse de la comida, sino que además imitaba todos sus movimientos. Rip estuvo a punto de lanzar un golpe a la recién llegada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, de algún modo que no entendía bien, era su propia imagen. Tras unos minutos de rodear a su reflejo, se comió sin problemas el bocado. Al otro lado, otra recompensa colgante. Pero en el camino, habían unas vallas para ser accionadas con manijas. Rip siseó, e intentó derribarlas a patadas. Recibio otra descarga. De pronto ubicó con la vista una gran ventana. Al pararse e intentar atacarla, fue víctima de otro golpe. Lanzó un chillido de dolor.

\- Bien, creo que echar abajo eso...¿no fue como una solución alternativa? En el frente te tienes que valer de todo, maldición...-.

\- Debe hacerlo tal y como se ha planeado - le contesto fríamente Hayes - si no, cuando no pueda derribar, estará en graves problemas...-.

Rip se volvió a poner de pie, y esta vez, examino mejor los obstáculos. Posicionó su pata delantera sobre uno de ellos, el cual cedió instantáneamente. El siguiente requirió algo más de esfuerzo, pero lo superó también. De rato en rato, buscaba la fuente de su dolor.

\- Parece que ya sabe que las descargas vienen de algún lado...-.

\- Así es...-.

\- Como decirle a Owen esto sin mencionarle que estas prácticamente friendo a su dinosaurio...-.

\- No quedara rastro alguno de daño, sr Hoskins...-.

Sin embargo, al alcanzar la presa, se negó a consumirla. Solo volteaba a ver de un lado a otro. Bufaba.

\- Todavía no hemos concluido las pruebas...-.

\- No, pero...no sé...me conformo con lo visto, no creo que...-.

\- Sr Hoskins, usted autorizó esto, ¿recuerda? -.

La operaria Hayes presiono el botón para mandarle una nueva descarga a la raptor. Esta chilló adolorida y asustada, y se desvaneció.

Rip se reincorporó, para sorpresa de Vic Hoskins, pero con mucha lentitud. Parecía que el choque de electricidad había sido demasiado para la raptor. Nuevamente cayó.

\- ¡Sus lecturas dicen que está muerta! ¿Cómo mierda le explico esto a Owen?-.

\- Tendrá que decirle que ataco, y que no hubo forma de repelerla, no sé, piense en algo Hoskins...-.

\- ¿Qué hará ahora?-.

\- Retirarle el dispositivo...que más...-.

Hayes autorizo que dos soldados ACU ingresaran para llevarse el aparato y el cadáver de la raptor. Aunque la operaria insistió en que no, Hoskins la presionó para que al menos uno de los hombres tuviera un arma tranquilizante a la mano.

\- Muy bien, procedan con cuidado - dijo Hoskins comunicador en mano.

\- Esta muerta señor...-.

Shirley Hayes se distrajo viendo a la raptor, e ignoró que en el monitor comenzaban a verse signos vitales provenientes del "activo" como ella decía.

Cuando el ACU se llevó el aparato que atormentaba a la bestia, esta se levantó de golpe, cortándole el cuello con las garras de las patas delanteras, y de un coletazo lo mandó contra una pared. El otro recibió una mordida en la pierna, antes de ser colocado estómago arriba y eviscerado por la Velociraptor sornaensis.

Rip salió corriendo por un pasadizo, mientras se movilizaban unos cinco hombres para contenerla. En el camino, Rip pudo detectar algo. En una celda contigua, las cuatro raptores juveniles de Owen habían sido trasladadas secretamente para intentar reproducir el experimento, con la esperanza de que fuesen más inteligentes y dóciles. Rip bufó. La raptor joven, la mayor, la que poseía unas franjas azules desde sus ojos hasta la cola, contestó. En esa distracción, Rip recibió un tranquilizante disparado hacia su cuello.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Fue una trampa! - exclamó ofuscada Hayes.

Hoskins solo la miraba de reojo mientras se bebía un refresco. Era justo lo que esperaba...sin embargo no podía ya repetir el experimento. Para el, aun así, esta evaluación era más que suficiente...por ahora...

Por frustración de Hayes, las cuatro raptores fueron devueltas. La mayor de ellas, Blue, se había mostrado un tanto inquieta desde ese breve pero significativo visionado de una congénere mayor…

Al día siguiente, Rip estaba nuevamente en el recinto B. Barry se percató de que estaba algo atontada. Justo en ese momento, Hoskins se pasaba por ahí de nuevo, esta vez pensando alguna excusa para Owen, quien ya lo había llamado por teléfono.

\- Por si te lo estás preguntando...si, tuvimos que ponerle mucho tranquilizante...-.

\- Je, ¿y así nomás me lo dice? - dijo Barry con gesto despectivo.

\- Anoche estuvo a punto de matar a dos personas...parece que se enojó un poco y...ya sabes...-.

\- ¿Y esperaba otra cosa? - le contestó Barry antes de simplemente marcharse de ahí. Hoskins se quedó con la pregunta en la boca de donde estaba Owen. Escucho un chasquido de dientes. Era Rip, quien lo miraba con algo parecido al odio.

\- Si...eres todo un soldado...- dijo arrogantemente antes de irse.

Entretanto, en un recinto considerablemente alejado del resto, aquel que hospedaba, todavía fuera de la vista del gran público, a la nueva atracción…

Las dos bestias blancas se rugieron mutuamente, y a golpes y cabezazos se disputaron la res que llegó para alimentarlos. Uno de ellos, después de comer la mayor parte de la "presa", echó un nuevo vistazo a la vitrina. Rasgar otra vez no iba a servir, se iba a demorar demasiado. Entonces vio el inmenso muro. Había logrado saltar lo suficiente como para casi atisbar arriba de esa cosa. Era cuestión de volverlo a intentar. Su hermana intentó imitarla, pero fue repelida de una dentellada. Tras quitarse ese obstáculo de encima, concentró todos sus sentidos en su ansiado escape. Preparó sus piernas para saltar. No lo logró. Intentó escalar. Cuando creyó estar por buen camino, unos dientes se cerraron sobre su cola. Se volvió contra su hermana. Pero antes de poder abrir las fauces, esta le cegó un ojo de un zarpazo. Ambas rugieron, y la ahora tuerta fue nuevamente derribada. La hermana abrió increíblemente sus mandíbulas para romper un brazo de la otra, y luego acceder al cuello. La otra hermana hizo lo que pudo, pero pronto se vio totalmente superada. La gran bestia blanca mordió la yugular de su presa, y rasgó su vientre con las garras de las patas traseras. Rugió. El hambre apremiaba. No dudó en comer el enorme y suculento cadáver que ahora yacía a sus pies.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Algunas cosas deben llegar a su fin...**_

Capítulo 15

Decisión

 _"Las peores cosas se hicieron con la mejor de las intenciones"_

 _\- Alan Grant, Jurassic Park 3_

Otro dia normal en Jurassic World. Miles de personas, tal vez no tantas como el año anterior, pero sí un numero aceptable. Owen suspiró. El desastre que hubiera tenido lugar si los raptores hubieran alcanzado el centro, aquella noche de pesadilla. Pero no culpaba a las bestias. Simplemente habían actuado como realmente cabía esperarse de animales así, y no como Vic Hoskins o Henry Wu esperaban que sucediera. De camino al recinto de los raptores, se encontró con el oriental nuevamente.

\- Señor Grady, justo estaba pensando en llamarlo...-.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece?-.

\- Déjeme decirle que ha hecho un importante progreso con las raptor juveniles, más rápido de lo que esperaba...y sobre los mayores...-.

\- Ha demorado mucho tiempo, y se ha avanzado poco, señor Wu...más con el incidente, nos hizo retroceder muchísimo…-.

\- Pero para lo que significa, ha sido un gran paso...-.

\- Bueno...dígame...¿qué era tan importante?-.

Una llamada resonó en el teléfono del científico.

\- ¿Qué? Oh...señor Grady, disculpe, debemos discutir esto en otro momento...lamento haberle hecho perder su tiempo...-.

\- Nah, no se preocupe...-.

Owen siguió su camino esperando que tal llamada no se produjese nunca. Vio de nuevo a los raptores. Ya intuía lo que había sucedido el dia en que Hoskins pidió poder llevarse a Rip. No iban a detenerse nunca. Esperaba no pasar por ello con sus cuatro jóvenes raptores, pues ya estaban más acostumbradas a una vida así. Sin embargo, estos otros raptores ya eran un caso perdido. Ingen iba a ser capaz de todo con tal de arruinar el trabajo paciente y sesudo que había llevado a cabo con Barry.

\- ¿Estás pensando sacar a pasear a Spot? - le preguntó Barry sarcásticamente al verlo mirar a la jaula.

\- Sacar a pasear...- dijo Owen mirando fijamente la explanada, con el sector A con Nubla paseando nerviosamente de un lado a otro, y el sector B cada vez más polarizado entre Luna y su lugarteniente, y Misha y su pretendiente.

\- Eh viejo, no me mires así, era solo una broma...-.

\- Barry...tienes razón...-.

\- ¿Qué?-.

\- Los raptores...debo sacarlos de aquí...-.

\- Pero...-.

\- No son como las niñas de allá. Van a matarlos al final...a cuatro de ellos los arrebataron de su hábitat, y a las otras tres las trajeron demasiado tarde para lograr algo...-.

\- Pero ese día...carajo, Spot y Misha sí que la pasaron mal con Luna...por ti...eso lo veo como un resultado…-.

\- Solo me protegían a mí, estaban barriendo el piso con los muchachos...esto ya no puede ir más…o eso, o sólo vieron una chance de ir contra Luna...-.

\- ¿Y cómo piensas decirle a Hoskins que ya no? ¿Qué quieres...regresarlos a Sorna...?-.

\- Tengo como...-.

Días más tarde, Owen tuvo una nueva conversación con Henry Wu.

\- Usted recuerda esa vez. Bill. Lo aniquilaron. Y si no, recuerde lo que pasó con Nubla y Spot cuando quisieron aparearse con Florencia y Rip...-.

\- El velociraptor es una especie agresiva, señor Grady...-.

\- Pero...si quiere integrar a las niñas con ellos...va a ser exactamente lo mismo con ese raptor...todo progreso que se haya hecho no habrá valido la pena...-.

\- Pensé que por eso estaba usted aquí...-.

\- Yo traté de entrenar animales salvajes, no enseñar a perros a hacerse los muertos...usted sabe con qué estamos lidiando aquí...-.

\- Señor Grady...-.

\- Además...usted mismo ha perdido la "esperanza" - dijo Owen enfatizando esa palabra y haciendo signos de comillas con las manos - en los otros raptores...-.

\- Parece que ese fuera usted, más bien...-.

\- Mire...señor Wu...usted sabe que el fin del proyecto IBRIS es el estudio de estos animales...-.

\- Aja...-.

\- Vic Hoskins planea convertirlos en armas vivientes...por eso tanto interés...-.

El científico trago saliva.

\- No creo que el señor Masrani le permita ir tan lejos...-.

\- Esto es a espaldas de Masrani...-.

\- Veré que puedo...hacer al respecto...-.

\- Yo le diré que puede hacer...-.

\- ¿Y eso es...?-.

\- Hay que deshacernos de esos raptores...-.

\- ¿Sacrificarlos? Bueno, si no hay otra opción...-.

\- No sacrificarlos...que vuelvan a su hábitat...-.

\- Eso va a ser...complicado...-.

\- Yo seré quien lo supervise...-.

\- Voy a comunicarle esto a Masrani y a Dearing...-.

\- Por favor... Y procure que Hoskins no se inmiscuya...-.

\- Hecho...enviaré un informe detallado que describa el fracaso de los primeros siete ejemplares...-.

\- Como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo sucedido ya - dijo el ex marine retirándose.

Más tarde.

\- ¿Que Grady dijo qué?-.

\- Que nos deshiciéramos de los siete raptores esos...-.

\- Mmm...idiota...bueno...¿sabes? Al menos...tenemos a esas cuatro...en el fondo nos ha hecho un favor...-.

\- Le recomendaría ir prudentemente señor Hoskins...ahora él y Barry tendrán más supervisión sobre las bestias...-.

\- Como sea...bueno...deja que te envié el maldito expediente, al bueno de Simon le encantara ver eso...-.

En un mini bar…

\- El informe está listo Barry...se van de aquí...-.

\- Bueno, tendremos algo de tranquilidad, supongo...mmm ¿qué pusiste ahí?-.

\- No responden al entrenamiento, hostilidad extrema...-.

\- Solo te falto poner "insubordinación y mala conducta" o algo asi, estilo militar...-.

\- Jajaja...no...esto es por nosotros, para que un día no pase que el siguiente con las tripas en el suelo seamos tu o yo...o alguien más...-.

\- Y...-.

\- Y ellos, Barry...-.

\- ¿Crees que te querrán organizar fiesta de despedida? -.

\- Muy gracioso...-.

\- ¿Y por qué...por ellos?-.

\- No merecen terminar convertidos en carne de cañón como quiere Hoskins...-.

\- ¿Incluso si Nubla es un cabrón?-.

\- Si...incluso Nubla...-.

\- Incluso si...como sea...-.

\- Seria una última...ayuda a esos animales...sacarlos de aquí...y que Vic se meta su iniciativa al culo-.

\- Igual va a intentarlo con Blue, con Delta...-.

\- No ser asi...Wu me prometió que comunicaría a Masrani para ejercer presión sobre Vic para que el enfoque original de este proyecto se distorsione...-.

\- Si tú lo dices...-.

Owen y el equipo de transporte se aproximaron al recinto raptor. Cuando se acercaron los raptores a comer en sus respectivas celdas, Owen vio una última vez a Florencia, Heather y Nubla acercándose jerárquicamente a la presa que estaban por matar, con el macho atigrado chillándole y siendo callado por la raptor pálida. Al otro lado, Spot y Misha esperando a que Luna y Rip se marcharan. Al acercarse a reclamar su ración una vez muerta la vaca marrón, ambos miraron a Owen como si presintieran que no lo volverían a ver. Luego fueron a lo suyo, comiendo ruidosamente.

\- Ojala pudiera decir que fue un gusto...- pensó Owen. En el fondo, sentía lastima de verlos irse. No espero llegar a ello el día en que los vio por primera vez. Más sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Una vez comidos, Owen ordenó dispararles los tranquilizantes. Se aproximaba el fin de la estadía de los raptores.

*IBRIS: Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study

En español, Estudio Conductual Integrado de Inteligencia del Raptor, el programa enfocado en estudiar la inteligencia de los velociraptores llevado a cabo por Ingen. Tomado de la wiki de Jurassic Park.


	16. Chapter 16

_**El capítulo final de esta historia, será seguido únicamente de un breve epílogo después…**_

Capítulo 16

Proyecto a medias

El helicóptero transporto las jaulas con los raptores sedados dentro, al menos a los del recinto A. Owen Grady estaba sentado en el recinto vacio, mirando el helicóptero despegar con sus antiguas criaturas, sobrevolando la isla mas allá del horizonte, se veían algunas nubes grises aproximarse a la distancia.

Extrañaría a todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso a Nubla y sus constantes intentos de arrancarle la cabeza. ¿Sobrevivirían perfectamente tras haber estado en cautiverio tanto tiempo?, ¿Cómo los recibiría la manada?, Florencia tenia las aptitudes para sobrevivir obviamente pero quien más le preocupaba era Heather.

La Nublarensis verdosa había nacido en cautiverio, era la primera vez que se introduciría en una manada autentica.

Si agachaba la cabeza sin duda podría sobrevivir durante unos meses, pero tristemente no estaba seguro de que llegase al año.

Finalmente la enorme nave se perdió de la vista del ex Marine, quien resoplando con algo de tristeza tomo su chaleco.

Volteó hacia el habitáculo vacio. Se sentía raro, jamás había pensado que podría caminar en ese trozo de tierra sin ser devorado. Inconscientemente todavía esperaba que Nubla intentase saltarle encima o que Florencia le diese un rugido.

Pronto los velociraptores nuevos, Blue, Charlie, Echo y Delta finalmente arribarían ahí la semana entrante. El tiempo pasaría rápido y antes de poder darse cuenta ya serian ejemplares lo suficientemente grandes para ser un verdadero problema en el laboratorio, los pequeños insectos ya no presentaban la nutrición necesaria y habían comenzado a darle pequeños filetes.

A diferencia de sus predecesores aceptaban de muy buena gana la carne muerta, Owen temía que eso fuera solo una etapa y que de grandes tuvieran que darles continuamente alimentos vivos.

Era consciente de la naturaleza como nadie en esa isla, pero eso ni significaba que le agradase el sonido de los pobres animales que arrojaban al habitáculo, a veces los mantenían vivos por horas solo para jugar como los gatos, solo que los gatos no te tienen con el vientre abierto y las costillas expuestas.

Giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados para quitarse la imagen mental, el ex marine todavía no podía entender como había gente tan morbosa que gritaba encantada cuando veían al Tyranosaurus despedazar las cabras.

Una figura morena bajo por las escaleras y se puso en el habitáculo junto a él, se trataba de Barry. Le miro con una sonrisa comprensiva también en estado de alerta, una vez que conocías a los velociraptores en profundidad no podías sentirte tranquilo pisando donde ellos, sin importar que ya no estuvieran.

\- Extrañaras a esos chicos ¿no? –.

\- Mucho realmente, pero mierda es mejor a que sean usados como sabuesos – respondió Owen sacándose un paquete de chicles del bolsillo y llevándose uno a la boca. – quizás en Sorna se adapten mejor que aquí, prefiero que sean vistos como chuletas andantes por unos pocos animales que como billetes ambulantes por el resto de nuestra civilización…-.

\- El primer día no los querías ni ver – contestó Barry recostándose en la roca donde Luna solía dormir.

Grady no respondió, simplemente se quedo mirando el cielo durante un largo rato sin poder dejar de preguntarse el destino de los raptores.

…

Las nubes grises chocaron entre sí y se fueron aglomerando.

La multitud del parque miró algo decepcionada el cielo, sabían muy bien lo que significaba.

En el reino del Rex, la gente seguía gritando extasiada al ver como el gigante cerraba sus fauces sobre una vaca que inútilmente intentaba correr aun siendo desmembrada. El júbilo de las masas fue interrumpido por una voz femenina atreves de los parlantes.

\- Atención a todos los visitantes, lamentamos informarles que debido a la tormenta eléctrica todos los visitantes deberán retornar al hotel hasta nuevo aviso, disculpen las molestias-.

La gente empezó a quejarse, cada vez que ocurría eso era lo mismo.

Seguro que no estarían tan molestos de saber lo que paso con "Jurassic Park". Más de un miembro de la compañía tenía ganas de sacarles ese incidente en cara a los fastidiosos padres primerizos que se desquitaban con ellos pero como ese incidente estaba celosamente guardado se tenían que callar.

La multitud mojada y fastidiosa se dirigió como un rebaño en dirección al hotel. La pesadilla verdadera eran los niños que se ponían insoportables e iracundos cuando tenían que sacarlos de alguna atracción que les gustaba.

Sin embargo, había una figura que había estado yendo contra corriente durante la "evacuación" a los hoteles.

Una figura con un abrigo negro y un sombrero que no le dejaban verle bien la cara. Solo podían verse sus ojos de rasgos asiáticos por encima de la bufanda negra que complementaba su misterioso atuendo.

Descendió por un pequeño atajo que él conocía muy bien, y fue directo a los muelles.

Los chaparrones y relámpagos le ponían la piel de gallina, el había estado ahí hace veintidós años y aunque evacuo antes de la tragedia era inevitable tener recuerdos sobre las noticias.

También hubo una tormenta muy similar, evacuó al mismo muelle.

Aunque repintado estaba pisando los mismos tablones.

En el fondo Henrry Wu lo sabía, aunque ahora se llamase Jurassic World y tuviera una nueva fachada seguía siendo lo mismo.

Nada cambió, ni si quiera la ambición humana por controlar.

Una figura Robusta le esperaba en su destino. No era otro que Vic Hoskins el jefe de seguridad de Ingen.

\- Tiempo sin verte Wu… - exclamó acercándose - ¿no te siguieron? –.

Wu miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera.

\- El cargamento sigue en el barco tal como lo pediste, pero… ¿estás seguro de que puedes con él?, una vez que salga de esta isla es tu absoluta responsabilidad y negaré todo. –

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo tú sabes muy bien que soy hombre de palabra y hablando de eso… – Hoskins se veía muy confiado, caminó unos pasos hasta unos barriles y saco de ahí un pesado maletín plateado.

Henry Wu aun así seguía nervioso y sentía un retorcijón en el pecho que le seguía diciendo que el trato era una mala idea.

El científico tomó el dinero del jefe de seguridad y ambos se desplazaron dentro del barco, dentro de la zona de carga había una gigantesca jaula como la que usaban para transportar los raptors.

Solo que más grande, y dentro había un gigantesco bulto sin forma específica. Parecía una gigantesca quimera de especies.

Tenía cabeza similar a la de un triceratops pero el hocico de un tiranosaurio rex. Un monstruo en toda regla…perfecto…

Solo lo había visto dormir durante un minuto completo y Hoskins ya se sentía amenazado. Sonrió con satisfacción y sintió la tentación de tocarlo…

\- Yo no haría eso…- le interrumpió Wu – aunque los sedantes seguirán activos durante las siguientes tres horas, no es bueno tentar a la suerte con este…-.

Un trueno rugió furiosamente sobre ellos, como si Dios supiera de la abominación monstruosa que estaba reposando en ese barco.

\- ¿Qué especie es? –

El científico respondió con su característica sonrisa – una pregunta mejor sería que especie no es, tiene partes de lo mejor…. Tyrannosaurus, ankylosaurus, velociraptor y hasta triceraptos…deberán alimentarlo con comida viva cada tres horas pero no tengan tanta confianza, también posee un ADN un tanto distinto al resto… -

Hoskins apenas le escuchaba, estaba maravillado, como un niño al que le acaban de comprar una consola de última generación.

\- Es capaz de escupir veneno como el dilophosaurus a más de veinte metros de distancia, suele ser muy territorial y aunque su inteligencia es limitada es como un tanque de guerra en tierra…fue él quien nos inspiro para el "Indominus Rex".-

\- ¿Cómo sigue? –

\- Todavía es muy pronto para hablarlo, aun es joven y ya nos está dando demasiados problemas… -

Vic se mostró preocupado, pero considerando su interés en el potencial agresivo de los productos no se sabía si era genuino o solo una cortesía barata.

– Cielos santo, ¿pero están bien no?-

\- Sí, si afortunadamente no llego a mayores pero creo que si quieren controlar al Indominus primero deberían empezar desde abajo… -

El militar lanzó una carcajada descortés que por unos momentos molesto a wu.

\- ¿Desde abajo? Y nos entregas esta cosa…-

\- No hay punto de comparación entre el Indominus y el Ultimasaurus cuando llegue a la madurez sexual será como comparar a un adulto y un niño de seis años. –

Hubo un silencio reflexivo por unos instantes, los ronquidos del inmenso animal les ponía nerviosos a ambos.

A pesar de tener todas las garantías, temían que el animal despertase de repente y se liberara de sus ataduras como "en aquella ocasión".

\- Como sea, aún falta mucho para que eso pase y estamos aprendiendo y tomando precauciones…será como los raptores. -

…

\- Espera, espera Henry…tienen como detener a esa cosa o a esta ¿no? Les implantaste el microchip tal como solicite, ¿cierto?-

El científico asintió mientras se colocaba su abrigo nuevamente, al abrir la puerta el frío le sobrevino de manera repentina.

– Ambos tienen su dispositivo de rastreo en caso de escape, les dará una descarga si se acercan a alguna instalación o en tu caso si escapa de su complejo y descuida no hay forma de que se lo quiten. –

El jefe de seguridad sonrió más que satisfecho ante esa respuesta, seguimos teniendo el control. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Henry Wu salió del barco con su abrigo y abrazando cuidadosamente su maletín regreso al laboratorio.

Mientras tanto Vic Hoskins miro la jaula durante un largo rato antes de ponerse en marcha con el Ultimasaurus, su destino eran unas instalaciones cercanas, debía darse prisa antes de que los sedantes perdieran su efecto.

* * *

 **Nota: El Ultimasaurus descrito no es otro que la célebre figura de la línea de Kenner, Jurassic Park Chaos Effect, un poco la antecesora espiritual del Indominus Rex porque fue la primera en presentar dinosaurios híbridos.**


End file.
